


You Might Have to Excuse Me, I've Lost Control of All My Senses

by KnottheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Hermaphrodite Stiles Stilinski, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegas are hermaphrodite, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Relationship(s), Piss Marking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Derek, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Sort Of, Squirting, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Sex, Wolfed Out Sex, Xenophilia, but with sex in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: While out on a camping trip with 'friends' Stiles ends up mounted by a werewolf, almost killed by some crazy asshole and mated to prolific asshole Derek Hale. Just not in that order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Please, please, PLEASE! Read the tags at least three times before you read this!!! This pic contains rape/dubcon at the begin between Derek and Stiles! 
> 
> This fic involves and revolves around a storyline that includes rape, and it is acknowledged as rape throughout the story. If this is at all triggering to you please do not continue. I've tagged it as best as I can, but if there's anything I'm missing please let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> If this doesn't trigger you than please continue forward and leave your thoughts in the comment section.

Excited was too light of a word for Stiles to describe how he was feeling about the camping trip he was going on with his boyfriend Connor. He didn’t feel excited at all to be stuck in the middle of the woods over the weekend with Connor who hadn’t stopped complaining the whole drive to the campsite. Along with his boyfriend was Jakob, Tracy and Eric. All three of which Stiles didn’t like hanging around, but they were Connor’s friends so he would just have to endure it for the next two days. Two days of camping in the middle of the woods with four assholes. 

It wasn’t camping that put a damper on Stiles mood-he loved going camping more than anything; wandering around in the woods, separating himself from humanity and also having the freedom to piss where ever he wanted to. What he disliked was how everyone decided it would be a good idea to go camping and yet complained the whole way to the campsite, pitching their tents and having to make dinner. Yeah, this just solidified Stiles decision to break up with Connor. The sex was great but he wasn’t going to deal with the Alpha any longer than he had to, because as hot as Connor was he was too much of an asshole for Stiles to deal with. He was like Jackson but worse. And that was saying a lot because Stiles and Jackson still didn’t get along, but made peace with each other during junior year when they both went out to beat up Thomas Pitch when he broke Danny’s heart.

And no one hurt Danny.

Sipping the bear he had in his hand, Stiles rolled his eyes when Connor threw his jacket over Stiles shoulder. Not even realizing Stiles wasn’t cold because it was in the middle of May and he was only a few feet away from the fire. Tracy was trying to come up with a scary story but kept getting distracted when Jakob would paw at her like some horny teenager. It was honestly disgusting to watch. Eric on the other hand had decided to sit on the other side of Stiles, he had been quiet for the most part but still cracked open his mouth to make some kind of comment once in a while. Connor on the other hand wouldn’t shut up.

“You know, I heard there was a serial killer on the loose around these parts.” Connor stated as he chugged some of his beer down.

Tracy gasped and looked horrified at that, “No way, I heard it was a rabid bear.”

“Nah, totally a deranged killer, I bet its some dude who escaped a mad house.” Connor snorted.

“Or a werewolf.”

That had the lot of them laughing, Stiles chuckled along but knew it was true.

People knew about werewolves since The Blue Night, when werewolves had been discovered around the mid 1800s. But the thing about werewolves was that even though humans had discovered them they decided not to join humanity and merge with humans. Instead they continued to hide themselves from human eyes. So now werewolves were more like a bedtime story you told your kids, or joked about like when you talked about Bigfoot. The evidence of werewolves existence was so loose and messy humans just shrugged and gave up trying to pull them out of hiding, instead shoving everything into one big box with a paper that said, ‘We Tried’ on it. Stiles had never met a werewolf before, but there was a time during high school freshmen year when there was a spread of strange murders going on around town that the police put down as a mountain lion. Except, Stiles is pretty sure it was a werewolf. 

He never told anyone about it, but there was one night when he was out in the woods trying to Sherlock Holmes the whole mystery himself-because Scott had complained about lacrosse practice the next, the wuss. There had been a cracking sound of breaking branches behind him, and when Stiles turned around he came face-to-face with something unexplainable. Red eyes that glowed in the dark like a beacon, with a snarl that had his whole body freezing in place. After that the hole thing goes hazy and he wakes up at home in bed, but Stiles knows what he saw was a werewolf.

“No way man, werewolves are so fake.” Connor laughed, finishing off the last of his beer before grabbing another one to gulp down.

“I don’t know man, the moons out and I’m feeling the urge to kill a deer.” Jakob snarked, before throwing his head back to howl. Tracy and Eric followed after him and then Connor after laughing. Stiles just rolled his eyes and threw his beer away

He was stopped when Connor grabbed his arm, smirking up at Stiles from where he was sitting on the ground. “Where are you going off to, babe?”

Stiles absolutely hated the pet name and rolled his eyes in annoyance, “I’m gonna take a piss and then turn in for the night.”

“But the night is still young. Don’t you wan-“

“Nah,” Stiles interrupts as he shrugs Connor’s hold off and takes a step away, “I’m kind of exhausted from the drive up here.”

Connor just nods like he understands. So Stiles takes off into the woods away from any prying eyes, he lets the calming sound of the night life in the woods wash over him as he looks for the perfect tree to piss on. Weirdly enough, Stiles is very picky where he pisses outside and spends five minutes wondering around until he finds the perfect tree to piss on. He ends up finding a young looking pine tree that hasn’t yet grown up like the others and unzips his pants to piss. The wind blows across his naked skin and it has him shivering all over, finally when he finishes he zips back up only to freeze when he hears a noise akin to a wolf howl somewhere off into the distance. He feels his whole body twitch and shudder when the sound ends, and spins around on his heels to crawl back inside of his tent. 

Sighing, Stiles sends a text off to Scott while he lies on his bed roll.

User: totally breaking up with Connor after all this ends

Scotty McHotty: :(  
Scotty McHotty: told u he was an asshole

User: yeah well I was only there for the sex  
User: now its like asking for a migraine to be around him

Scotty McHotty: lol sorry dude  
Scotty McHotty: hey when you come back we can have curly fries milkshakes and a cod marathon

Stiles whines at how much he’s craving fries at the moment.

User: ugh bro why cant I just marry u

Scotty McHotty: bc Allison would get pissed also were platonic soulmates dude

User: lame  
User: welp goodnight buddy its time for me to hit the sack

Scotty McHotty: love ya dude see you Sunday!

Tossing his phone to the side, Stiles rolls over to the side and sleeps to the sound of crickets and the night wind. 

He wakes up later when he hears rustling outside by the campfire and breathy grunting sounds. Looking over to the side he raises an eyebrow when he takes note that Connor isn’t in their tent. Throwing the blanket over him off, Stiles pulls on his pants and shoes before crawling out of the tent and making his way over to the campfire. When he hears a moan he rolls his eyes ready to call off Tracy and Jakob for fucking outside of their tents, only to freeze when he sees not Jakob but Connor fucking Tracy by the campfire.

“Dude! What the hell!” Stiles yells at them. They at least have the decency to pull apart, Tracy grabbing Connors’ shirt to pull over her naked chest while Connor pulls his pants up. “What the fuck, Connor!”

Connor shrugs, “What I just wanted some pussy tonight, and its not like you were gonna give me anything. Plus Tracy was offering it up for free.”

Stiles glares at his definitely ex boyfriend now, before turning to look at Tracy, “Aren’t you a bit ashamed to be cheating on Jakob.”

She just smiles prettily and says, “Oh Stiles, I’ve had all three of them. We just like taking turns, and its not like you were gonna open up for any of them.”

“God, I can’t believe any of you. Assholes. The whole lot of you!” Stiles growls a them, fist clenched at his sides. “I should have just said fuck you and gone on this trip alone. Fucking hell. You can sleep outside of the tent for all I care, consider us done because I am officially done with your bullshit Connor!”

Connor stands up, “Why do you have to be such a fucking bitch about this Stiles. It’s not like you really brought anything to the table with our relationship. It’s always ‘Oh, I have to study tonight’ or ‘I need to finish my paper, sorry, can’t fuck tonight.’ It’s like our relationship was the third most important thing to you.”

“Maybe because graduating is important to me and you’re a giant douchebag who’d stick his dick in anything that breathed his way.” Stile snaps.

“Why you fucking-“

Something snarls behind Stiles. Something that when Stiles spins around to see what the hell it is has him freezing when he sees red eyes glowing in the woods. The creature moves to fast for his eyes to keep track of, and Stiles whole mouth goes dry when the creature suddenly stands up on its hind legs at about 9 feet tall. Tracy screams and Connor must say something but Stiles feels frozen to the ground as the wolf-like monster stares down at him, the thing opens its massive jaw to bare giant canines at him before its leaping over Stiles and at the others. And like that the spell is broken and Stiles finds himself moving once again. Turning around he stumbles over the littered beers on the ground and chases after Connor who’s sprinting over to the cars, only to trip over some gnarled looking roots.

“Fuck! Connor!” Stiles yells after his ex and the man turns around to look at him, fear and adrenaline pumping through his body.

“Sorry, Stiles but I’m not running back to save your clumsy ass. Try not to be mad at me!” Connor yells back as he gets into the car.

Fumbling to stand back up, Stiles yells as he watches the others get into the cars and drive off without giving him a second glance. Stiles curses. He doesn’t take his chance with looking around to see where the wolf went and instead makes his way back towards the camp hoping he can grab a log from the fire to burn the wolf with. He gets about four feet from the fire before something pins him to the ground. Yelling out as the air from his lungs gets knocked out of him, Stiles squirms and fights back at the creature. He turns himself around so his back isn’t vulnerable to the wolf before he raises his arms up protectively when the thing closes on him. 

But the shredding doom of having his limbs torn into wolf chow don’t happen. And instead tiles feels a cold wet nose press up against his throat. Stiles chokes on nothing when the thing huffs at him, and then starts sniffing around like a curious dog. It rumbles in its throat and pushes off Stiles arms so that he can look up at the wolf-like creature only to have the air in his chest freeze. The niggling sensation in the back of his head tells him he should be screaming and running from the werewolf-because there’s no other explanation to explain this creature that looks like it jumped out of the 2009 Van Helsing movie, with sleek black fur that could disappear in the night, claws as long as knives and fangs that would tear into Stiles like he was string cheese. But what really has Stiles frozen is the wolfs red eyes that just seem to pin Stiles into place. 

“Uh-“ Stiles squeaks when the werewolf bend its head back down and goes back to rubbing its scent all over his bare chest since Stiles forgot to put his shirt on before he left the tent. When it gets down to his pants the thing growls and opens its mouth to tear at Stiles pants until he’s bare ass naked to the nights cool air. The wolf starts to sniff all over Stiles naked body, growling at him to keep still when Stiles squirms or tries to push him off but the monster weighs the size of a horse and ignores him like one would ignore an ant. And then Stiles feels himself crying out when the werewolf slathers its massive wet tongue over his most intimate parts. “No! Stop it!” Stiles pushes again. 

The werewolf snarls and presses a clawed hand over Stiles chest. Stiles can’t see what the werewolf does next but the coldness disappears from his skin when something scalding sprays over his lower belly and between his legs. Which is when Stiles realizes the werewolf is pissing on him! “Dude!” 

Red eyes look up and stare down at him as the werewolf jerks his hips forward and then the stream of piss feels like a hose as it splashes all over him. The werewolf stares down at him like its trying to tell Stiles, ‘You belong to me and theres nothing you can do about it.’ When it finishes marking him with his piss, the werewolf lets up on holding Stiles down with its hand, and goes back to slathering its tongue all over his body. His dick doesn’t seem to find the problem in this and starts getting hard at the werewolfs’ rough tonging. Embarrassed a little at how hard he is from this, Stiles tries to close his legs from the werewolf’s curious tongue, only to get a snarl from the werewolf as he pushes his legs back apart. Grabbing at Stiles hips, the werewolf lifts his hips up in the air until the only thing touching the ground is his shoulders as his ass is put on display for the wolf. When the wolfs’ wet nose presses against his vagina Stiles lets out a strangled noise that gets cut off when that long wet tongue curls against his wet mound. 

All the air in his lungs leaves him as the werewolf’s tongue pushes against his cervix, stabbing at that place that has his whole body shuddering in pleasure. His cock drools precome down the front of his chest, spilling all over his skin and making it wet and sticky. When the werewolfs’ tongue presses against that spot again, Stiles cries out as he orgasms faster than he’s ever done before. The wolf makes an animalistic snarl and laps at the juices dripping from his pussy while Stiles cock splatters all over his chest and face. He yelps when something large and wet splashes against his back which has Stiles’ brain faltering when he realizes the werewolfs’ cock is slapping against his back as the monster’s hips jerk with the need to breed. 

At the thought of such a word, Stiles feels a gush of slick escape from his pussy and has him wriggling in the werewolf hold. “F-fuck.” He cries out as that long, wet tongue fucks into him again. The werewolf rumbling in response. 

After another round of tongue fucking Stiles until he’s a drooling mess, the werewolf settles Stiles back down on the ground and cleans the Omega’s seed off his chest. It sounds pleased to have had him come twice already and if a wolf could look smug its doing exactly that as it stares up at Stiles face. Making him watch as the werewolf cleans his cum off his skin. 

When it pulls back off, Stiles gasps as he sees the creature large tapered cock between the monsters legs. It’s red and covered in spidery dark red veins, while the head is drooling a copious amount of cum Stiles can see the starting of a knot forming at the base. He feels himself getting wet again at the thought of having that between his legs. ‘I really should stop jerking off to porn of the werewolves from Underworld.’ Stiles thinks to himself as the werewolf moves again. 

This time Stiles does yell and fight back when he feels the werewolf start to press the head of his cock against Stiles pussy. 

“No, no, no-it won’t fit!” He tries to argue. He stops short when the wolf sends him a look that says, ‘Wanna bet?’ And proceeds to press itself into Stiles pussy. “Fuuuck-“ 

His head falls back against the dirt beneath him at the unbelievable sensation of having the werewolfs’ cock smoothly glide into his pussy. The rim job he got earlier must have helped a lot to loosen him enough for the wolf’s cock to slip inside him. There was a moment when Stiles felt like he couldn’t handle anymore of the wolf’s cock and struggled to stop him, but the werewolf growled at him to settle down. Stiles screamed when the werewolf jerked its hips and then slipped the rest of the way into his pussy. It wen’t further inside of Stiles than any of the other Alpha’s cocks he’s had before or any of his toys. It had him howling, wether it was in pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell anymore.

Without a moment longer the werewolf pulled back out until just the tip was inside, before hammering back inside. It kept up the pace unit Stiles felt his body bumping along with the werewolfs’ hips humping into him. When Stiles glanced down at his stomach he moaned when he saw the prominent bulge of the monsters cock inside of him and let his head fall backwards to moan. The werewolf made a noise like a satisfied laugh before leaning down to lap at Stiles chest, shoulders and neck. When its tongue washed against his face and slipped inside his mouth, Stiles’ body spazzed at the sensation and he twisted his head to the side. The werewolf didn’t seem to mind this and instead settled its teeth over Stiles shoulder in the spot where one would leave a mating bite. It held him down as it pushed his forming knot against the rim of Stiles pussy and then pulled all the way out to come a little bit over Stiles chest. 

After a moment of covering Stiles in its’ come, the werewolf flipped him around until he was on his hands and knees. Stiles didn’t even process this until his hips were pushing back and into the air for the werewolf to fuck back into him, “Please. Please. Fuck-“ Stiles whined, lost to the pleasure that was the werewolfs’ knot inside him.

He couldn’t deny the absolute pleasure he got from being stretch and filled by the werewolf. So when the wolf’s cock went all the way into his pussy, Stiles choked on a moan when he felt the massive knot almost inside of him. Drool dripped on his back from where the wolf was slobbering over him, but he didn’t care as he was moaning and mewling under the massive creature. The feeling of being pinned down int he middle of the woods and mounted by this monster wasn’t lost on Stiles, it felt amazing, the massive cock inside of him had him reeling for another orgasm. He didn’t even realize he was begging for the werewolf to knot him until he caught himself spewing the words, “K-Knot me-fuck. Alpha, please! Knot me!” 

The werewolf went wild at this, desperately humping its hips into a punishing pace that hard Stiles’ elbows and knees digging into the rough terrain. And then it was like a freight train roaring through his ears when Stiles came for the third time hat night. The mixed orgasm of both his cock and pussy coming had him feeling like he going to pass out at the sheer pleasure, but the pain of the werewolf’s teeth breaking through the skin on his shoulder kept him awake. His pussy clenched around the werewolf knot which flared deliciously inside of him and locked them into place. Stiles could barely hold himself up when the knot caught inside him, let alone stay awake. Even when he felt the werewolf humping into him still or when he felt the hot stream of come shoot into his belly. The last thing he heard was the werewolf throwing its head back to howl victoriously into the night sky and snarling ragged voice says, “Mine.” Into his ears before he passed out.

___________

Coming to, Stiles feels like he went through a meat grinder and then turned into run over roadkill. His whole body is sore, stiff and sticky in places he doesn’t want to think about at the moment. Sighing while closing his eyes, Stiles rubs his cheek against the warm pillow beneath him and pulls the covers on the bed a little tighter around his naked body. He’s just about to drift back off into sleep when his heart leaps into his throat and he immediately sits up.

“Ooooh-fuck! Ow. Ow. Ow. My ass.” Stiles whines while rubbing at his back which is screaming at him for being a dumbass and sitting up too quickly. His pussy throbbed and some cum leaked from it onto the bedsheets beneath him which had Stiles whining, he wasn’t sure if it was from pain or the feeling of being thoroughly fucked within an inch of his life. Still trying to get use to the soreness between his legs, Stiles glanced around the room he was in. Confused when he hadn’t found himself left back at the campsite where the werewolf had mounted him.

Instead he found himself in a room that didn’t look like it belonged to a kidnapping psychopath and instead a mans room. There were a few movie posters thrown up on the walls, some of them were a little cracked and torn on the edges with the paper curling there as well. They were old movie posters too, there was one for “American Werewolf in Long”, the original Star Wars and some Wolverine posters that made Stiles a little jealous because he didn’t have some of them. Beside the bed he was sleeping on there was also a desk that had papers and books stacked on it with pencils and charcoal thrown tossed into a metal cup, and a laptop sitting precariously on the edge of the desk almost like it was set their in a last minute thought. A laundry basket was placed by the tv stand that had a large flat screen TV on it along with a PS4, Game Cube, Xbox One and an Nintindo Switch. Whoever was living here was obviously rich and a huge nerd with the amount of video games and movies they had stacked on the tv stand. 

Stiles eyes swung over to the bathroom door which had been left open and without a thought he tossed the covers off of him and stumbled over to the bathroom. He blushed when he saw he was still naked and cum was still dripping between his legs, so he spun around and opened the closet the was close by the bathroom. Rummaging through the closest he noted the owner wore a lot of Henley’s, tightly fit shirts and everything seem to either be black and white or a few choice colors. Stiles snatch the soft red Henley that had the top button missing on it, a pair of sweat pants and some black boxers before locking himself in the bathroom and showering. Feeling like a weirdo, Stiles brought the shirt up to his face and inhaled the rich sucky scent of Alpha, sqwuaking when his knees almost gave out beneath him from just the scent alone. It was heavenly. He knew some Alphas had scents which responded to certain Omegas like a mated pair would, which had the Omegas feeling calm and soft. Which was how Stiles felt when he inhaled the shirts scent, he felt good. Like a million bucks. He just wanted to bury himself in the scent and go back to sleep, instead he pulled back and decided he’d like to find out where he is first before jerking off to the shirts scent.

The water pressure was euphoric on his skin and Stiles spent a few minutes just standing under the hot spray of water before grabbing the soap-which was scentless-and scrubbing his whole body. He hissed when the soap got into the huge bite mark on his shoulder, which made Stiles pause and stretch his neck to the side to inspect the bite. It was still raw and red looking but not bleeding which was a good sign. It seemed like whoever brought him here had also cleaned up a few of the scratches he had on his elbows and knees. Which was pretty nice of the person. Finishing up cleaning himself, Stiles inspected the rest of his body and when he didn’t find anything else out of the ordinary he let himself relate under the hot spray of water for another five minutes. Shutting the water off he quickly got dressed and went to stand at the bedrooms door, worried it might be locked, Stiles quickly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Eyes shutting as he waited for it to inevitably stop. Telling him he was locked in the room. Except the thing went smoothly all the way to the left and the door clicked open.

“Huh.” Stiles said to himself as he stepped out of the room, looking around and waiting for alarms to go off. But again nothing happened. 

The hallway was long and had a soft feeling carpet beneath it, he noted the five other doors on the hallway which led him to believe that wherever he was the place must be huge. Turning down the hallway he went searching for anyone who was living there. His earlier statement about the house being large was thrown out of proportion when he came upon the stairs, it was like a Victorian styled mansion, with massive paintings, vases full of delicately picked flowers, and richly colored wallpaper. Walking down the stairs, Stiles leaned up against the railing when his legs felt a little weak when he saw how massive the place was. He froze at the bottom of the steps when he heard talking coming from what he presumed was the living room.

‘Well, here goes nothing.’ Stiles thought to himself as he walked into the room, ‘God I hope this doesn’t turn into some sick remake of ‘The Most Dangerous Game’. I would not make a good deer.’

The room was as big as Stiles own apartment and his neighbors smashed into one gigantic room. There was a fireplace that seemed to make Stiles feel like a mouse on one side of the room that had two lounge chairs and a love seat by the thing. Bookcases that were over 7 feet tall wrapped around the walls, stopping when they came over the the walls that had a pair of French doors that led to the backyard which was the woods. Surprise. A massive TV sat on a stand and had a couch that looped around like half a circle around it, it looked like something for a large family on movie night. There was also a crowd of people standing on the far corner speaking amongst one another. Well actually it looked like someone was in trouble as a tall woman with dark hair and a streak of silver in it, she had that look to her that had her commanding the whole room to look at her. In front of her was a man with black spiked hair, a chiseled face and probably the hottest man that Stiles has ever seen. Also the grumpiest with how his arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking defiantly at what Stiles thought could possibly be his mother. 

Besides them were two woman, one obviously older than the other. They both had that rich dark hair, beautiful features as the older woman did, and a look to them that just screamed predator. Next to them was an older man who was smirking delightfully like a cat that got the canary, he looked like someone Stiles father always warned him to stay away from. The three of them all together looked delighted that tall, dark and gorgeous was getting reamed by his mother. 

“Um-“

Suddenly it was like he was in ‘The Exorcist’ as everyones heads snapped over to where Stiles was standing, and his heart started to jackrabbiting in his chest.

“Hi?”

He waved a little at them and felt like such an idiot with the way they were staring at him intensely. Scarily intense. Like serial killer vibes intense. God what if they were all serial killers, and Stiles was going to be released in the woods for them to hunt down. Shit, he really didn’t want to die. He had too much to live for! He didn’t even want to think about how his death would affect Scott, Allison, Lydia-oh hell, his father would be devastated. He’d probably drink himself into an early grave and it was all Stiles fault because he was an idiot who wanted to go camping and was-was-

“Hey, hey, shh shh. It’s ok Stiles.” A deep, calming voice broke through his thoughts as a hand settled on the back of his neck and squeezed. Not tight enough to have him go limp, but just enough that it has him calming down and leaning into the person in front of him. “No one’s going to hurt you, Stiles. It’s ok. Just take a deep breath for me, please.”

Following the man’s instructions, Stiles took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes as he listened to his heart stop beating so quickly. “Sorry.” He said shyly, looking to the other patrons as he told them, “I don’t always have a panic attack when a bunch of good looking people stare at me.”

The older girl laughed loudly and said, “Oh, he’s so cute. I like him.”

That got a blush on Stiles cheeks which had the man-tall, dark and gorgeous- standing next to him growling at her. The older woman stepped forward to Stiles and gave him a gentle smile that remind Stiles of a mother trying to calm her kids down. “Stiles. That’s your name right? How are you feeling, sweetie.”

“Oh.” Stiles wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but such hospitality wasn’t it. “Um, sore. Like really sore. And uh-hungry?”

She nodded her head and instructed tall, dark and gorgeous to bring Stiles into the kitchen and get some food in ‘the poor boy’. Which Stiles frowned a little at, because he sure as hell wasn’t some boy. But with one look from the woman Stiles shut his mouth and followed after tall, dark and gorgeous who led Stiles to a kitchen that made him think of something out of a Disney movie. It was beautiful with darkly paved tiles, rich wooden cabinets and a fridge that could hide two bodies in there. Not that he thought anyone here was a serial killer.

“Derek.”

“Huh?” Stiles tore his eyes away from where he was probably drooling at the beautiful island in the middle of the kitchen-Stiles really loved kitchens ok, so sue him for secretly drooling over their kitchen. It was like something out of a dream he had once and he was going to cry when he had to leave the place.

“My name.” Tall, dark and gorgeous told him, smirking when he caught Stiles eyes with his own, “It’s Derek.”

“Oh, uh-hi. I’m Stiles-of course you guys already knew that since you said my name like five minutes ago, while bringing me down from a panic attack. Which again-really sorry about that, it usually doesn’t happen but I’ve had a stressful night-er, day? Also, who’s room did I wake up in, cause um-there’s kind of a mess. And I’ll totally clean it up! I’m just-kind of going crazy right now.”

Derek stared at him with this look that seemed fond-huh, weird. “It’s mine. And don’t worry about the mess.”

“You sure? I can totally clean it up-“

Derek placed his hand over Stiles and gave it a squeeze, which had the Omega shutting up. His teeth clacking with how fast his mouth closed. “Stiles, its ok. Trust me. Now use that cute mouth of yours and eat.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped into an ‘o’ shape as Derek smirked and slid the plate of freshly made eggs and a stack of bacon towards him. Glaring at the cocky man, Stiles picked up the fork and dug into the fork. Ignoring Derek as the man continued to watch him, a hand possessively laying on his arm and the thumb stroking the inside of his wrist. It was actually calming to Stiles and he found himself unconsciously leaning against the man-Alpha, his mind corrected when he got a whiff of Derek’s scent. Derek didn’t seem to care about personal bubbles as he leaned forward and pressed his nose against the side of Stiles neck, inhaling a couple of times. 

“Dude, are you smelling me? Like Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Yeah. You smell good, really good.” Derek’s voice went low pitched and rumbly like he was growling like a wolf. “Like mine. Like-mate.”

Stiles froze. 

That voice; the husky, deep sound of the word ‘mate’ had Stiles brain flaring as he remembered last night. The werewolf had said the same thing into his ear before biting down on Stiles shoulder and giving him probably the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life. He felt an inch of slick drip between his legs and blood rushing from his cheeks downwards. When he brain clicked the pieces together, Stiles froze momentarily before spinning around to face the smirking Alpha and pointing and accusing finger at him.

“You!”

Derek didn’t even deign to look surprised or upset, instead the cocky Alpha raised one thick eyebrow and responded sweetly with, “Me?”

“You-your-the wolf! Your the fucking werewolf that-You-you! I cannot fucking believe-ARGH!” 

Grabbing the nearest thing beside him that wasn’t his plate of food, Stiles picked up a stack of magazines and started hitting Derek like someone would hit their dog when it pissed on the carpet. The Alpha actually looked stunned when Stiles started hitting him and yelling at him. The noise had the others running into the kitchen, the other man looked like Christmas had come early as he watched Stiles hit Derek with the magazines. The Alpha had his arms up to defend himself from Stiles anger.

“You fucking asshole! What made you think what you did was right! Fucking-fuck!” Stiles screamed, giving one final hit before stepping back to catch his breath.

“Damn you’re a feisty one.” Derek chuckled, his mother shooting a glare at his way. 

“Stiles, I apologize for my sons attitude.” The woman told him. “Perhaps you could come into the living room and I can explain to you what’s going on.”

Huffing, Stiles slammed the magazines on the kitchen island, no longer hungry he ignored the plate of half eaten food. Nodding his head he followed the woman and the others into the living room, shooing a withering glare at Derek when he reached over to touch him. The Alpha had the decency to step back but frowned like a kicked puppy at Stiles look. Serves him right. Stiles sat in the single chair by himself, ignoring the upset look Derek sent his way as he sat down in the love seat. Talia-Derek’s mother as she introduced herself, also introduced the three others. Her brother, Peter. Her two out of three daughters, Laura-the oldest and first born, and Cora, second youngest and the meanest. While Derek was her second born child and first son. There was apparently more to the family but some of them were either at work or in classes, a few weren’t even in the state.

“And you’re all a family of werwolves?” Stiles questioned.

“Yes. I do hope you understand that you will need to keep this a secret. Who knows what would happen if the secret got out.” She told him.

Stiles nodded his head in understanding, the last time a werewolf was supposedly discovered the poor man’s whole family had been burned by his own neighbors out of fear. Even though Stiles wanted to do nothing more than punch Derek in the face, he wouldn’t wish death on the man or his family. That was too far for him.

“Ok, so we got the introductions and I promise to keep your little wolf secret, but could we skip to the part where you explain why your son thought it would be a good idea to scare my friends away and then-then mount me!?”

Derek growled, “Some friends you had. Especially that boyfriend of yours. He’s lucky he got away or else I would have torn him to shreds for cheating on you with that bitch.”

“You-“ Stiles felt at a loss for words for once. No one had ever been protective of him or wanted to hurt one of his ex’s. Stiles didn’t have the greatest track record of relationships, all of them had ended terribly and this one was probably the second worst to end. A small part of him felt warm and giddy for how protective Derek was over him-damn you Omegan senses-but the other part couldn’t look past the fact that Derek acted like he hadn’t just assaulted Stiles last night.

“You must understand first, Stiles, that for us werwolves, a lot of things are done differently in our culture. Sometimes we react to things in a more primal instinct than humans which can end to bloodshed or other things. You lucky that Derek was strong enough to have only mated with you instead of going by his base urges and killing all of your friends.” Stiles stared at Talia stunned. “When a werewolf finds their mate, it is usually by their scent. A first meeting usually hinders the werewolf unable to process anything else besides finding their mate and sealing the bond. In our culture, it’s rare for a werewolf to have a human mate, and because of this when a werewolf’s mate is another mate are both werewolves they will both act on instinct to finish the mating bond. So when Derek smelled you, his wolf wanted to kill all the opposing enemies and then mate with you. But he was able to hold back on killing your friends.”

Stiles scrunched up his nose at her choice words, “How come he didn’t hold back the whole…mating thing? And like, I don’t know maybe wait until I’ve given my consent?” Stiles turns to glare at Derek, “Didn’t your mom give you the whole consent is sexy talk, dude?”

Peter was snickering at that, only stopping when Derek growled and flashed red eyes at him. Something in Stiles must still connect red flashing eyes to extremely good sex because his body reacts by his cock twitching in interest. Derek’s nostrils flare and the Alpha’s head swivels around to stare at him with a smirk, which Stiles glares in response, “I will hit you with a book next time if you don’t shut up with smug look.”

The Alpha frowned.

“Like I said, it was already hard for him to hold back with his blood thirst. Holding back the mating instinct is practically impossible for a wolf. Especially when the only thing on their mind is simply pleasing their mate and finishing the mate bond.” Talia explained to him. Nodding his head, Stiles looked down at his hands where he was picking at his nails, white noise running through his head as he tried to wrap his head around everything that was going on. 

Taking a deep breath he looks back up to the wolves and says, “I have questions. A lot of questions. I mean hours worth of questions.”

Talia seems pleased by this and nods her head, “I’m sure you do, Stiles. You seem like a smart person. I’ll have Peter get some books for you and Derek can answer your questions. I’m sure you both have some things to talk about.”

“Right. Uh, can I have my phone back? Unless I’m like trapped here for all of my life.”

That Laura and Cora breaking out in laughter while Peter rolls his eyes. Derek stands up and motions with his head for Stiles to follow him back to his room. They walk together in silence, mostly Stiles stares at the paintings as they pass by them and falls in love with the paint work of them. When they get back into Derek’s room, the Alpha grabs the phone off the nightstand by the bed and hands it over to Stiles, looking a little sheepish at the cracks on the screen. “Sorry about the cracks, I didn’t mean for your phone to get sort of smashed. I can get you a new phone if you want. An iPhone X if thats what you want.”

Stiles gawks at the Alpha, “Dude thats like a 1000 dollars!”

Derek shrugs, “Money isn’t a problem for my family. So if you want me to buy anything I can.”

“Huh, ok…” Stiles unlocks his phone and checks the few messages on his phone. Noting how theres nothing from Connor asking if he’s ok, or Scott asking about the rabid wolf attack. The others must have not told anyone about it yet. He sends off a quick text to his dad asking about his day, and then shuts the phone off to set it back on the nightstand. Looking back over to the Alpha who’s sitting on the bed and staring up at Stiles with a fond look on his face. 

Before Stiles can speak up again Peter comes in laughing like a hyena as he sets a pile of books down onto Derek’s desk, “Oh this is just perfect. Just what you need to keep you in check, Derek. A mouthy Omega that isn’t going to take your shit. It’s like a romantic comedy. Just without the romance.” He smirks at the glaring Alpha. “I can’t wait for everyone to hear the news, it’s going to be a party.”

And with that he leaves, cackling still to himself while Stiles just raises an eyebrow. “Your uncle is crazy.”

“Tell me about it.”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles held onto it for a moment as he scrubbed his hands over his face before releasing the air through his nose. He looked back at the Alpha who was watching Stiles with this intense kind of look that he couldn’t tell was out of curiosity or another emotion. “Ok.” Stiles started, still scrubbing at his face. “I need to go for a walk and just think to myself.”

He grabbed at a pair of shoes by the door-not caring for socks or how they were a size too big on him. He spun around to press a finger against Derek’s chest as the Alpha moved to follow him out, “And you are going to stay here and thing about your actions. I understand that you weren’t fully in control of yourself, but the fact that you keep throwing this off your shoulder like I’m not going to need a year of therapy is pissing me off. This isn’t how things work for humans and you should probably read up on that. Not should-will. You are going to read up on how what you just did was really shitty and how your attitude is making me want to destroy the mating bond. Do not follow me until you’ve had an attitude change.”

Stiles punctuated the last sentence with a hard poke to the werewolf’s sternum that had the man taking a step back. 

Turning away, Stiles went down the stairs and went through the labyrinth of a house for a few minutes before finally finding the door that led to the back yard. Which was really an understatement as the Hale’s apparently had a hold of a large pot of land. So really he was just walking through the woods. 

After a while of just wandering deeper into the woods Stiles let himself get lost in thought. He couldn’t believe his luck. First, it was with the shitty camping trip that probably would have gone better without the added band of assholes. Then Connor cheating, which now that he thinks about it couldn’t really be claimed as cheating since Stiles stopped thinking of the man as his boyfriend even before the whole camping trip. But still, the way Connor had just thrown Stiles to the side like he was yesterdays trash still stung a bit. Ok, it stung a lot. Stiles knew he wasn’t the most desirable picked choice when it came to Omega’s but still he had to be better than someone. Hopefully.

And then there was Derek. Steamy hot Derek who had the attitude of a knot headed frat boy that never grew out of thinking with his cock. Stiles wasn’t even sure how he was going to sort through the emotions he was warring with when it came to the Alpha. On one hand, he despised the man. He was cocky and so sure of himself, acting like everything was just sunshine and rainbows during breakfast. Which now that Stiles thinks about it, he really wished he punched Derek or stabbed him with his fork instead of hitting him with magazines. That probably did nothing since he’s a god damn werewolf! At least a fork to the shoulder would have hurt for the short while it was in him. Stiles understood werewolves and humans were on a whole other level when it are to culture and beliefs. Werewolves were more primal and yet also so far ahead on the evolution chain. But that still didn’t make what any part of the situation right.

Cursing at himself, Stiles kicked a rock that was on the ground and slide down the trunk of a large fat tree. Glaring at the ground he picked angrily at the blades of grass near his feet. 

The other side of him though-that side Stiles really wanted to hit or at least slap some sense into them. That was the side that was full or hormones and wanton need to have the Alpha all over. The secondary gender part of him which was affected by the mating bite let away with all the anger Stiles held against Derek and didn’t want him to fight. That part seemed content with who is mate is; it sees a strong Alpha that would provide for them and says ‘Fuckin YES!’. But that’s also Stiles sex stupid side, and knows he’s still not over the fact that the best orgasm he’s had to date was when he was fucked by a werewolf. This was screwing with his plan to pass college and avoid settling down until he had a solid job and was hopefully a millionaire. Then he was going to worry about finding a mate and giving his father grandkids.

“This is ridiculous.” Stiles growls to himself, covering his face with his hands as he shouts angrily in them before falling back against the tree stump. He couldn’t focus on one single thought, everything was going a mile a minute in his head.

‘I could always get the bond destroyed.’

That had Stiles freezing. It was possible. But also life threatening dangerous. He’s seen what happened to a mated pair when the bond was destroyed. His father once sent an Alpha to jail not even a day after his bond was broken, the man had went insane and was mauling anyone who his eyes landed on. He was feral and unpredictable, the police couldn’t even talk him down when he held a woman at gun point before he was tackled to the ground and locked away. His former mate hadn’t gotten off easy either. The Omega had been comatose for weeks after the bond was destroyed, barely able to move or speak after the whole event. And when he broke out of the spell the Omega had thrown himself off the hotels roof. It was tragic. Stiles pushed the thought away. He was not going to do anything that would lead to any self harm or putting himself in the hospital. 

Perhaps he could try a route that didn’t end in blood and misery.

Thinking over it for a while, Stiles frowned and crossed his arms. There was always the possibility that he could give Derek a chance to actually prove he wasn’t the worlds biggest asshole. They could get to know another first, Stiles could put some boundaries up and give the Alpha the spiel. His father had always told Stiles he was a spitfire of an Omega and never took things lying down, hell he once got into a fist fight with an Alpha once and came out winning. Even if he was an Alpha werewolf, Stiles was pretty sure he could still kick Derek’s ass. Either that or this was the quickest form of Stockholm Syndrome the world has seen if he was already considering giving the man a chance. 

“God I’m pathetic.” Stiles groaned, snapping up in a sitting position when he heard twigs snapping near him.

Looking over where the noise had come from, Stiles froze when he saw a massive black wolf was making its way over to where Stiles was sitting. The wolf didn’t look like it was going to attack or else it would have jumped at him when he was distracted having a brain aneurism, instead it looked like it was happy to see him. It romped over to where Stiles was sitting and laid down on its belly inches away from his hand, before slowly moving his head forward and poking at Stiles hand.

“Uh-nice wolf? No need to eat me, I’m all skin and bones here.” Stiles gulped at the sight of those massive canines. The wolf huffed and then flashed red eyes at Stiles, which had him startling. “Derek?”

The wolf-Derek, nodded his head and rested his head back on his paws. Slowly crawling forward a little towards Stiles as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed any more closer to Stiles. Thinking about it for a minute, Stiles stared down at the face of the black wolf who stared back with large sad eyes. Ugh, it was like Scott all over again. Falling for the puppy eyes, Stiles reached over to rub his hands over Derek’s head before reaching up to pet his ears which were extremely soft. Actually, all of the man’s fur was warm and soft like a clean blanket. Derek took this as a good sign and crawled over the rest of the way until his head was settled on Stiles lap.

“This is actually really cool that you can turn into a real wolf. I mean I knew you could do that other thing, but this is also pretty neat-Is this some weird werewolf apology thing? Like you crawling on your belly towards me is a sign that you understand you were being an asshole. And thus try to humiliate yourself by acting like a dog so I’ll feel better? Cause if so, it’s working. A little bit.” Stiles surmises, watching as Derek just twitches his ear in response. “We need to talk.”

Derek freezes.

“And it would be better if you could also talk back to me when we had this conversation.”

Whining, Derek pulled away and went around the tree, at first Stiles thought he was running away and opened his mouth to yell until he heard the sharp crack of bones snapping. He wasn’t even watching the whole transformation, but the entire process sounded disturbing with the way Derek was whining and his bones were breaking and reforming. There was a moment of silent shuffling from the other side of the tree before Derek peaked around the tree, “I didn’t bring any clothes with me, I hope thats ok.”

“Uh-sure. I just won’t look.” To prove his point Stiles turned his eyes downwards so he was staring at his hands. When he felt rather than heard Derek sit down next to him, Stiles spoke up again. “I’ve considered that I’m going to give you a second chance.”

Derek’s breath stutters to a halt and Stiles can practically feel the Alpha’s intense gaze on him now. “You’ve forgiven me?”

“Sort of? It’s more like, you’re gonna make up for the stunt you pulled, but its totally not forgotten.” He explained with the wave of his hands.

“Ok.” Stiles turns to fully face the Alpha-pointedly trying not to oogle over the man’s naked chest, crossing his arms over his chest to keep him from flapping them around he puts on his stern face-one he copied from his dad when he’s using his ‘Sheriff face’, “Listen here, bucko. I’m still trying to wrap my head around all the shit that you’ve put me through. We may be mated now but don’t think I’m letting you off the hook. You are going to have to work to get me to like you, and then work even harder to win me over. And don’t think that just because you’re some hotshot werewolf Alpha you can just barge into my life and start controlling everything I do. On Sunday I am going back to my apartment in North California, and then I am going back to classes. So you have two days to show me you’re not an ass and for us to get along. And don’t even try to stop me or turn me into some pregnant werewolf wife. We are not having kids until I finish college, get a job I want and am satisfied in our living arrangements. Because the moment you try to Alpha your way into controlling my life I am going to murder you. I may not know how to kill a werewolf right not, but I will find out and I will put you so far underground they won’t be able to dig up your body. My dad’s the sheriff, so I know how to get rid of your body. It won’t be quick either, I’ll make sure it’s slow and agonizing to the point where you are begging for the sweet relief of death. Stop-Why are you looking at me like that?”

Dereks smiling at him like Stiles just invented the lightbulb. Leaning forward the Alpha buries his face into the side of Stiles’ neck and inhales deeply, a rumbling noise starts up in the back of his throat which vibrates all over his body. “I can’t believe you’re going to give this another try.”

Blushing furiously, Stiles takes a step back away from the Alpha’s grabby hands and holds a finger up at him, “And another thing! No sex for you until I think you’ve earned it.”

Derek’s smug look drops, “Wha-hey, that’s a little mean don’t you think? What about yourself?”

Stiles smirks, “Oh trust me, I’ll be find. I’ll just go back using these bad boys.” Stiles holds up his hands and wiggles his fingers around, “I’m sure they’re missing some of the action.”

“You’re mean.”

“And you’re a child.”

Derek chuckles and looks away for a moment, his lips turning down in a frown. Stiles hates how the man still looks attractive when he’s frowning. “If its any reconciliation, I didn’t expect our first time to have gone like that. I don’t want to put the blame on bad timing, or the fact that it was during the night of a full moon. If I was stronger I wouldn’t have-…I wouldn’t have raped you. Stiles I’m so sorry. For that and how I reacted this morning, I was an asshole to you when I should have been concerned and worried. I forget that humans have a lot of different views than werewolves, so this morning I thought you would have been fine after the whole thing. I’ll be better, I promise.”

“Wow.” Stiles breathes, shocked at how upfront with his emotions Derek had been. “I didn’t actually expect you to like stand up for your actions so soon. I was kind of expecting you to angst over it for a while before coming to grovel at my feet.”

“I can still grovel if you want met to?”

Smiling, Stiles shakes his head and leans forward to rest his forehead on Derek’s shoulder, “Nah, lets save that for later. Right now we should probably get you dressed so you’re not mooning your whole family.”

The Alpha rolls his eyes, “As if they haven’t seen me naked before.” Then stands up to help Stiles stand-even when Stiles bats his hands away and tells him he can do it himself.

___________

“Ok, so we’re going to start this by playing a game of twenty questions.” Stiles tells the Alpha when they get back to Derek’s house,(Stiles had thrown a pillow at the man and told him to get dressed when Derek forgot that he was still naked) and are lounging in his room. Stiles took the bed because its super comfortable and his lower back is still achy, while Derek settled in the desk chair. “Except we both have to answer the question, so then we get to learn more!”

Derek nods his head, raises his arms above his head to cross them behind his head which gives Stiles a perfect view of his chest since the man wears tight shirts like a second skin. “Sounds good to me. You wanna start?”

“Sure! Okay first question. How old are you?”

The werewolf snorts, “How old do you think I am?”

“35.”

“I don’t look that old!” Derek glares back at Stiles who just grins at the man. “I’m 27.”

“Well, how am I suppose to know that! I’m 22 by the way, but I might have confused your delicate senses with my astounding youthful looks.” That gets the man snorting again.

“What are you majoring in?”

“Computer science. I was going to do an internship for the FBI but changed my mind at the last minute. I’ve always wanted to do detective work like my dad-who is a Sheriff by the way. But I guess after seeing some of the stuff my dad had to deal with I changed my mind. Although, sometimes he lets me pick through cases he’s working on and help him solve them. That’s always fun.” Stiles explains, waving his hands around as he speaks.”You?”

“Don’t laugh, it’s…kind of ridiculous.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Dude, it can’t be that bad. Come on, where did all that Alpha bravado go?”

Derek glares at him before mumbling something, when Stiles raises his eyebrows and waits the werewolf sighs and says louder, “Architecture.”

“Dude!-“

“I said don’t laugh.”

“I’m not.” Stiles smiles, “Thats actually really cool. Do you work for a company or do people pay you to make them some sick designs? Man, you must be really good at art, can I see some pieces?”

The Alpha looks shocked at Stiles words, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck he ask, “You don’t find it silly?”

Stiles gives him a confused look, “What? No way man. I think its pretty cool. And it totally fits you. Like it takes hard work to get into a go school for architecture, and I’m pretty sure your one of those people who refused to let your parents pay for the whole thing. I can totally see you working your ass of to get that degree.”

Derek practically preens under Stiles words of endorsement. He spins around in the desk chair and pulls open a drawer in the desk which has a stack of sketchbooks inside. He picks through a few of them before deciding which ones he likes best and then turns back around to show Stiles some of the things he’s worked on. Stiles is amazed at the detail and neatness of Derek’s work. Grinning when he sees a few life studies Derek drew of his family. A couple of them are beautiful drawings of wolves that have Stiles feeling something warm for the Alpha who cares a lot about his family. 

‘Yeah’ Stiles thinks, ‘This is totally going to work out.’

___________

Stiles spends the rest of his days at the Hale house switching between reading the books Peter gave him and turning around to badger Derek into answering his questions. Meanwhile said Alpha switches from being a grumpy asshole to a cocky asshole, either messing with something on his phone or being all up in Stiles personal space. Sometimes scenting the Omega if Stiles says its ok. Stiles is a little shocked at how quickly Derek learns to ask for permission to touch Stiles before touching him. Unlike a few of Stiles previous boyfriends who all thought they suddenly owned him when they were dating, and would just do whatever they wanted without a second thought. Derek sometimes pulls Stiles closer to him so he can rub his face against Stiles neck-“You’re like a giant puppy!” “I’m a werewolf, not a puppy, Stiles.” “Can I scratch you behind the ear?” “…”-to scent him because he apparently gets grumpy if Stiles doesn’t smell like him to an extent. Which explains the scentless soaps the man uses.

Turning around in his seat, Stiles says, “Would a werewolf’s knot be bigger than a humans? Like I know your Alpha form was huge, but like when you’re human is their a size difference?”

Derek grins salaciously at Stiles, “I don’t know, wanna come over here and find out?”

“Nah, I’ll just go ask Peter for a demonstration.”

Werewolves apparently have super hearing with how the whole downstairs erupts in laughter at that. Derek looks murderous at Stiles and stops out of the room to probably spar with his sisters. Smirking to himself, Stiles turns back around in the chair to flip to the next page in the book he’s reading, ‘The Way of the Pack’.

Stiles: 1 Derek: 0

___________

When the last night time comes around, Stiles gets lost in his studies until Derek pulls him away with promises of dinner. And who is Stiles to ignore his hungry stomach and parched throat. The rest of the family arrives home to all greet Stiles-who promptly forgets half of their names with how many new people he’s meeting in one day. Derek has another sister named Isabella, Izzy who is almost like Cora just a little calmer; and three younger brothers named Damion, Eric, and Edgar all of which take a moment to rub their scent over Stiles when they hug him just to be assholes. Grinning when they jump away as Derek snarls at them like he’s going to tear their throats open. 

Stiles just rolls his eyes and mumbles, “Alphas.”

Stiles meets Derek’s dad, Robert Hale who’s an Omega human like Stiles and comments how he remembers his first meeting with Talia. Peter is married to a woman named Ivy who is a lot more sane than her husband, and they have a daughter named Malia. And then there’s the rest of the cousins, uncles and aunts which is where Stiles keeps forgetting names. Dinner with the Hale’s is like a wild rollercoaster ride as the mood swings from snapping at Derek for being such an idiot, to congratulating them and then tease Derek by telling Stiles embarrassing stories.

He’s got to admit, when Laura shows him some of Derek’s baby pictures, teenage Derek was adorable. With big ears and his little bunny teeth. “Oh my god, there better be copies of these. I need these framed on my wall. Derek! You’re so adorable!”

“Oh just wait until you hear about the time when he was two years old and Derek decided clothes weren’t good enough for him. He’d strip naked at random times and try to run away from mom.” Damion grins, looking delighted at embarrassing his older brother.

“I get the feeling that your family enjoys teasing each other.” Stiles pokes at the Alpha, who’s sitting next to him with arms crossed over his chest and glaring at his food like he can kill it again with his glaring.

Derek grunts, “Yeah, everyone here is just a bunch of sadist in disguise.”

Stiles giggles and goes back to polishing off his meal. Once dinner is finish and everyone either goes to help clean dishes, or settles down somewhere, Stiles turns around to look at Robert as the man approaches him. 

“Can I speak with you Stiles. In private.” He asks, giving Stiles a gentle smile.

“Uh sure.”

“Excellent. Come, lets go for a walk.” 

Ignoring the fact that its dark outside already which makes it the perfect time for someone to commit a murder-Stiles should really stop thinking thoughts that the Hale’s might be murderers-he follows Robert outside onto the trial they have that goes through the woods. The two walk in silence for a while and Stiles feels the tension in his shoulders slip away as he listens to the sound of crickets chirping, and owl hooting in the distance and the simple sound of the night life. Robert seems to share his thoughts as he looks like he’s at home in the woods. 

When the man chuckles to himself, Stiles shoots him a curious look, “You know, Stiles, when I met Talia it was almost like what happened with Derek.”

“Really?” 

Robert nods his head, “I was at a music festival with a few of my friends and at the time I wasn’t thinking of finding a mate or settling down. Instead I was busy with school work and partying. Talia smelled me from the other side of the festival and ran all the way over to where I was to find me and dragged me into her tent. At first I thought it was just gonna be sex,” At this Stiles makes a face, because he really doesn’t want to hear about Derek’s parents sex lives. No matter how unfairly attractive the two of them are. Robert must have caught his facial expression because the man laughs and says, “I wasn’t going to tell you any detail about it, Stiles. But at then end when we both came out of the hazy, I freaked out because not only did she turn into this hulking wolf creature but also because neither of us had consented to this. I didn’t even know her at the time. I told her to stay away from me and left.”

“And she listened to you?”

“Yes. The difference between an Alpha werewolf and a human Alpha is that if I had asked the human to stay away from me they would have fought for an reason why. But the wolf, the wolf will always listen to their mate. If I had told her to drop dead that night she would have done so. Instead I told her to leave me alone, which she did until I went to go find her a month later after having some time to think about things. And also the need to know what she was. After that…well things fell into place after that. I’m not saying you should listen to you instinct and just accept that this happened to you and you can’t do anything about it. I know what you went through, and if you need to speak to someone who’s been in your place I’ll be there for you.”

“Thanks Mr. Hale. Thats uh-I really needed to hear that.” Stiles tells the man, scratching at the back of his head. Feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder. “It makes me feel better to know I’ve got someone on my side.”

The man laughs, “Well, us humans have to stick together right? Especially when its against our Alpha counterparts. Talia was just like Derek at his age.”

“What a cock, asshole with no understanding of how humans work?”

“Yes. Just like that. And I know my son can occasionally be an asshole, but he has a good heart. And I can already tell he’s over the moon with you. He hasn’t had the best track record of relationships but I think that’s because he’s always been attached to the idea of finding a mate. Ever since he was a kid he use to talk about how he’d find his mate one day and build them a castle to live in together. Though, I had to break it to him one night that people don’t live in castles anymore and his mate might want to live somewhere that had usable toilets and Wifi. He cried for almost an hour.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped his mouth, and tried to cover it with his hands. He couldn’t get the image of a little Derek with big ears getting upset over not being able to build him a castle, and the way his bottom lip probably wobbled as he cried. It was just too cute. “I think that’s something Derek and I have in common.”

“The need to build a castle?”

“No, relationship problems.” Stiles said the last part quietly and looked away to stare at the moon overhead. He didn’t say anything further and Robert didn’t ask him to elaborate which was a relief.

“Has anyone ever told you about the first time Derek first shifted?” Robert asked instead. Stiles shook his head and Robert went on to tell the story.

When they looped back around towards the house, Stiles snorted when he saw Derek waiting for him on the porch step. Robert chuckled and rolled his eyes which Stiles had laughed at before jumping up the steps and stopping to look at the werewolf. He watches the nervous Alpha scratch the back of his neck, staring down at his feet as Derek asks, “Would-could you sleep in my room tonight with me? I know I’m not your favorite person at the moment, but…but I think it would be nice?”

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles sighs dramatically, “I suppose I could be lenient this one night. But if you touch me without my consent I’ll punch you in the dick.”

“Ok.”

Glaring as Derek continued to smile at him, Stiles rolls his eyes at the Alpha and follows him back to the older man’s bedroom. It’s funny how tired Stiles feels after a day of meeting Derek’s crazy family, finding out he’s mated to a werewolf and the guy just happens to be a cocky douchebag but also kind of sweet. Although, Stiles would deny he ever said such thing about Derek Hale so instead he decides to keep the thought to himself. Rolling down the comforter, Stiles slips under the sheets and stretches out on the soft bed, wishing he could just run away with the bed. 

“Mmmgh-your bed is so comfy. Sorry Derek, but I think we’re gonna have to get a divorce, your bed is my one true love.” Stiles whines, smashing his face into the pillow beneath his head and not so secretly inhaling the Alpha’s scent.

Derek growls playfully as he settles into the spot next to Stiles, the werewolf noses against the spot behind Stiles ear and then elicits a yelp from the younger man when he nips his earlobe. Stiles gets into a fit of laughter when Derek’s fingers find that one spot on his sides that has him falling over and laughing. He tries to fight the Alpha off but its no use when the man throws a leg over Stiles’ own to hold him in place. “Stooop! You’re so mean!” Stiles whines as he pushes Derek’s face away.

“Well, your the one who banned sex.” Derek bites back, but there’s no anger in his voice so Stiles simply sticks his tongue out at him like a child. What he doesn’t except is for Derek to dive forward and grab Stiles tongue gently between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Pulling Stiles into a sloppy kiss.

“Mmmh!”

The Alpha hums pleased when Stiles doesn’t immediately put a stop to kissing him, he could if he wanted to. Pull away and stop whats going on, Derek’s hold on him isn’t tight enough to keep him in place. Instead Stiles thinks, ‘Fuck it’ and presses into the kiss, getting a shocked noise from the Alpha as he pushes him down on the bed and rolls on top of him. Biting on Derek’s bottom lip gets groan from the Alpha who bucks his hips in response, hands settling on Stiles hips as they keep kissing. Derek is a phenomenal kisser, the werewolf kisses Stiles like he’s the air he desperately needs to breath and it has Stiles toes curling in excitement. He wonders why he even dated Connor in the first place, or the other people he dated before, none of them kissed him like Derek does. The never held onto him like he was something they needed in life. 

Pulling away a little bit, Derek starts pressing burning hot kisses against Stiles neck. Dipping lower and lower to his collarbone. “Fuck.” The Alpha hisses into his neck, “I wish I could find that stupid Alpha that left you and rip him apart, he’s so fucking dumb for leaving you. But I guess it works out in the end since you’re all mine in the end. God Stiles, the things I want to do to you. You drive my wolf insane. This morning when you came in wearing my clothes, fucking hell-“

“Yeah?” Stiles gasp as Derek presses biting kisses to his throat, “What were you thinking about?”

Derek rolls them around until he’s pinning Stiles down on the bed with his back flat against the sheets, legs wrapped around the Alpha’s waist. Leaning forward Derek flashes red eyes as his face shifts into the Beta shift, he showed it earlier that day to Stiles-who laughed and told him he looked like a rejected vampire from Buffy-but now it has Stiles’ cock drooling in his boxers and slick leaking from his pussy. The werewolf snarls into his neck, so primal it sends a shudder right down Stiles spine. And when Derek presses his own hard, leaking girth against Stiles it has him groaning in answer. Derek opens his mouth to speak-

THUMP

They both jump apart as something gets thrown against the wall where the TV stand is, “If you two don’t stop with your weird ass foreplay, I’m going to come in there and drag you into seperate bedrooms!” Laura growls from the other side.

Stiles feels mortified by the fact Laura could hear them while Derek is use to the treatment and groans in anger. “Please tell me you have your own apartment, with no roommates.” The Alpha whines to him.

“Yes. Yes I do-they can hear us! Dude, how do you jerk off in this place.” 

“Mostly in the shower or I hide out in the woods.”

Another shoe gets thrown at the wall, “Oh my god, you’re so disgusting Derek! TMI!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been listening!” Derek growls back at her and turns over to cuddle Stiles who is giggling at the siblings.

“This is hilarious and mortifying at the same time.”

“Shut up.”

_____________

On the drive back to his apartment Stiles had continued to read the lore books Peter and Talia had given him. He was sad he couldn’t stay longer and get to hang out with Derek’s family more-they were pretty cool. Except Derek. Derek wasn’t cool, he was hot but also a jerk. A jerk who drove the whole trip, let Stiles pick the music, didn’t tell him to shut up when Stiles sang terribly along with the songs and bought him road trip snacks. And coffee. Ugh, really good coffee that Stiles could only afford when he wasn’t throwing cash out for his books. A handsome jerk that answered all of Stiles questions pertaining werewolves, even if they got a little weird at times. He was kind of jealous how awesome Derek’s family was, especially Laura and Peter who gave Stiles printed copies of pictures when he was a baby and a teenager. Even when the Alpha tried to snatch them away-Stiles snuck them in his wallet so he could coo at how adorable the werewolf was when he was a baby.

Also Derek was a stupidly good singer, and put Stiles to shame when he belted along with AC DC’s ‘Dirty Deeds’. Winking at Stiles and making him blush every time they said ‘Dirty’ on the radio. 

“How much longer until we reached your apartment?” Derek asked while they were at a stop light. Stiles was in the passenger seat reading over the last book Peter had given him, he was so enraptured by the words he hadn’t heard the Alpha ask him a question until Derek reached over and flicked his ear. “Stop being a little nerd for a minute, babe.” He smirked at Stiles glare.

“Don’t call me babe. I don’t like that pet name its-“ Disgusting. Overused. Reminds me of a long relationship I had a while back and still haunts me. “I just don’t like it.”

Derek must have picked up on the way Stiles felt because the Alpha didn’t tease him, and instead settled a comforting hand over Stiles knee. “Can I call you baby?”

Stiles mulls over it, and nods his head, “Sure, but if you call me bitch or slut, I’ll-“

“Cut up my balls in a blender? Burn me at the stake? Shove wolfsbane up my ass?”

“Yes.”

The Alpha smirked, “You’re so feisty. I love it.”

“Good, because I’m not changing my attitude.”

“I wouldn’t want you any other way, Stiles.”

Turning his head so Derek couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks, Stiles cleared his throat when Derek gave his knee a squeeze before pulling his hand off. “We’ve got about half and hour ride left, and then we’ll e there. Which I will probably pass out on my bed before having to leave when Scott gets there.”

“Scott.” Derek looked like he was trying to remember something, “That’s your best friend, right? The one with asthma?”

“Yeah.” Stiles grinned, “Good ol’ Scotty. We’ve been pals since diapers. I saw him staring out the class window watching all the other kids playing in the playground and looked so upset. He couldn’t come play with us because of his asthma. So I stayed inside with him the next day and played Legos, after that we were BFFs. Without the friendship bracelets though.”

“That’s very kind of you. When I was a kid, I couldn’t play with kids either until I could control my shift. I was actually home schooled until middle school, but by then everyone already knew everyone so I just kept to myself.” Derek told him as they pulled onto the familiar road that led to the complex where Stiles lived. 

After they parked, Stiles went up the stairs that led to his room. Not bothering to wait for Derek as the man grabbed the bags he packed since he planned on staying with Stiles. The werewolf could use his super nose to sniff him out. Plus it gave Stiles a moment to be alone and just breath for a minute.

“Hello disgusting lime green couch.” Stiles moaned to an empty room when he walked into his apartment. Tossing his shoes to the side, Stiles flopped over the lime colored couch which smelt like wood chips, ash and cinnamon but was the most comfortable lumpy thing in the world.

He ignored the chuckle he heard behind him as Derek walked into his apartment and saw Stiles flopped on the couch. He heard Derek set his bags down on the ground and start walking around the place, when Stiles lifted his head up he watched as the Alpha rubbed his fingers over everything to rub his scent. It was kind of silly to watch the werewolf practically rub himself over everything like a giant house cat, and when the man’s nostrils flared Derek twisted around and started heading towards where Stiles room was. Stiles could hear the Alpha shuffling around his room, probably trying to rub more of his scent in every place imaginable which probably should have gotten on Stile nerve since it was his room. But he didn’t feel all that upset about the Alpha sniffing around.

When Derek comes back into the room he runs a hand through Stiles hair and scratches at the base of his skull. The fingers slip down further on his back and start rubbing into the tense knot in the middle of Stiles shoulders. Stiles groans into the pillow beneath him as Derek’s fingers push against the knotted muscles and having him turning into a puddle of pleasure and ease. “Keep that up and you’ll definitely end up on my good side.” Stiles comments which gets a chuckle from Derek. When the hand pulls away Stiles can’t stop the whine that pulls itself from his throat at the loss of contact from the Alpha.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Derek tells him as he leans down to nose against Stiles cheek. Stiles can feel the smirk blooming on the mans face as he says, “Come join me if you want to, love.”

And then stalks away like he hadn’t just given Stiles brain a years worth of spank bank material. Grumbling, Stiles glares up at the Alpha’s disappearing back as he goes back into Stiles room. Just when he’s about to jump up and follow, unsure if he wants to join the man or tease him further-he’s interrupted by his front door slamming open and Scott rushing at him to pull him into a giant bear hug.

“Dude!” His best friend from diapers exclaims, “What took you so long, I kept texting you over the weekend but its like you had your phone on mute. How was comping with Connor? I saw they came back early and looked spooked as hell! What did you do shove him a new-oh, uh hello?”

Confused, Stiles turns his head to see what Scott is looking at over his shoulder, his face going red when he sees Derek standing in the hallway. Naked. And dripping wet from the running shower.

“Derek. Clothes.” Stiles grounds out through clenched teeth. The Alpha doesn’t fight and disappears back into the bathroom before coming out with boxers on. 

“Whoa, dude are these real.” Scott pokes at the man’s biceps which has Stiles pulling at his own hair because he’s seen those biceps break things apart like twigs. Derek doesn’t seem to mind the touching and smiles at Scott. “Stiles who’s this?”

“This is Derek, my boyfriend.”

“Already! Wow, Stiles must really like you or something, I’ve never seen him warm up to someone so quickly especially an Alpha.” Scott gives Derek that sunshine and puppy smile he gives to everyone, before his face turns cold and he grips Derek’s arm tight enough to leave a bruise. Scott isn’t like most Alpha’s, he’s sweet like an overgrown puppy and is a really great guy all the way around, but piss him off and he’ll hold a grudge for life. “If you hurt him though, I will kill you and hide your body. No one will ever find you again.”

Derek stares at Scott for a long time before nodding, “I could never hurt him. And if I did then you have my permission to kill me.”

“Hello!” Stiles yells, waving his arms at the two Alpha’s to try and get there attention, “Still here. Can still here you both. I can make my own decisions, guys. This isn’t the 1800s guys, Derek doesn’t need to pay a dowry. And if he did I’d at least be worth two goats!”

Neither Alpha pays attention to him, so Stiles just rolls his eyes and punches Scotts shoulder. “Shouldn’t we be heading out for lunch.”

That finally pulls Scott away from the glare down of Alpha doom, and Scott spins around to give Stiles that stupidly adoring smile. “Sure thing dude! Come on, lets hurry before they run out those damn curly fries you love so much.”

“Excuse me, but those fries are a gift from God himself. You wouldn’t understand Scotty. You have no love for food.” Scott snorts at his words. Stiles stops when Derek lightly grabs hold of his arm. Raising an eyebrow at the Alpha, Stiles tilts his head in confusion.

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?”

Stiles shrugs, “Might just hang out with Scott some more and say high to Allison but other than that no. Why?”

Derek doesn’t answer instead he just smiles and leans forward, pausing and waiting for Stiles to give him the ‘go ahead’. When he does the Alpha kisses him, not chaste and sweet like a goodbye but wet and passionate like a promise for something more later. Stiles gets lost in the heady kiss he forgets that Scott is standing like a foot away from them, until his friend clears his throat and Stiles pulls away blushing. “I’ll see you later, baby.”

Stiles goes to open his mouth to say something but no words leave his mouth, instead he choses to nod his head and turn around to follow Scott out the front door.

_______________

Scott stays silent the whole drive to the diner, letting Stiles fill in the silence with him whining about how terrible the most recent Star Wars movie was. And how Scott is lucky he didn’t have sit through the whole wreck that was the most recent Star Wars movie. “At least they brought back Luke, he was actually my favorite part of the entire movie. Ugh, and the movie was so damn long too-Oh, hey we’re here.”

Once they sit down and order their regular orders does Scott finally speak, “So, what happened on the whole camping trip? And what’s going on with you and this Derek guy?”

“Uh-“ Stiles chokes on a sip from his milkshake, coughing for a few minutes before catching himself. “What?”

“Listen, I know you Stiles. And I know after the whole thing with He-Whole-Shall-Not-Be-Named you were really messed up and didn’t trust Alphas. Which makes me wonder whats going on after this camping trip where you planned on dumping Connor and then stopped texting me for two days before suddenly coming back with an Alpha boyfriend. Oh my god, is he a serial killer? Is he holding you hostage!”

Stiles’ hand came up to slap himself in the forehead at how quickly Scott had jumped to conclusions. “No, Scott he isn’t an axe murderer. I know he kind of gives off the vibe, but he’s not here to kill anyone.”

“Oh good. Now spill.” Scott puts on that ‘I’m your best friend and you are going to tell me everything or I’ll guilt trip you so hard’ face. Stiles pauses for a minute. He can’t exactly tell Scott what really happen on the camping trip without sounding crazy, saying ‘Derek? Yeah, he’s apparently a werewolf and we’re mates. Surprise!’ doesn’t exactly scream sane. So instead he cuts a few parts out and changes up the story.

“So, I was going to break up with Connor after the trip, but then I caught him cheating on me with Tracy. Which really stung and we got into this yelling match and the asshole almost punched me if-if it weren’t for Derek who’s parents apparently owns the entire woods over there and was coming over to tell us off for trespassing. Instead he came in and punched Connor for even trying to hit me and there was this whole fight-it was pretty cool Derek did all these cool flips and kicks like something from a Jackie Chan movie. And scared them off. He led me back to his house and I met his family-which, Scotty dude. His family is filthy rich! Like they live in a mansion inside the woods. It was insane man, I almost cried over how beautiful the inside was. Anyways, I stayed over they and loss track of time. One thing led to another and we just clicked really well.” Stiles shrugs and then says, “It’s still really new and things are kind of confusing a little, but…I really like him. And I want this to work, so we’re trying.”

“You really like him, huh?”

Stiles shrugs, fiddling with the straw in his milkshake before saying quietly, “Yeah. Even though he can be an ass he’s pretty cool.”

“If he does anything you don’t like, tell me and I’ll come kick his ass. Even if the dude can apparently kick ass like Jackie Chan, I won’t let anyone hurt my best friend.” Scott tells him after thinking over Stiles story which has the Omega rolling his eyes but secretly pleased Scott approves of Derek. “So how big was his house?”

Sighing, Stiles feels relieved that Scott doesn’t ask any further questions and proceeds to recount the tale of how Stiles got completely and utterly lost trying to find the bathroom one time. Scott laughs so hard he has to pull out his inhaler which Stiles smiles knowing that things are going to go well. He sits back and listens to Scott wistfully talk about Allison and how he’s planning on asking her to marry him on their anniversary, but has been having trouble looking for rings. “None of them are the one. You know? Like, none of them scream Allison which is so hard. I’ve already been to every jewelry store in the county.”

“Have you asked Lydia for help? She’s pretty good at these things.”

Scott looks flustered as he says, “She still scares me.”

“Scoooott, its been like years since high school. I don’t understand why you’re so terrified of her. I mean I’m still a little scared of her, but thats just Lydia’s thing. Here, tomorrow we’ll go find her after class and get her to help you on your love quest.”

“Its not a love quest, Stiles.” 

“It’s totally a love quest. Just think about it; you and Allison riding a white horse into the sunset on the beach, you help her down and then do the whole message in a bottle thing and then get down on one knee and propose. Then get married and make lots of cute babies with dimples.”

Scott leans over the table and punches Stiles shoulder which has Stiles howling with laughter. “We would have really cute babies.” Scott sighs, getting that glassy eyed look again whenever he’s thinking about Allison. And then snaps out of it to ask, “What about you and Derek. Think you’d have cute babies?”

“Cute? Scott, have you seen the man? He’s a God! A one true Greek Adonis; the dark stubble, chiseled fair, green-blue eyes that pierce through your soul and a Roman’s nose. Dude, he makes me feel like a mole rat next to him. I’d say yeah we’d have cute babies, but I’d probably ruin their cute DNA with my weird nose.”

Whining, Scott tells him, “Shut up, you’re plenty of cute. And sexy! Just because you don’t think so highly of yourself doesn’t mean people don’t see how hot you are.” He flicks Stiles on the ear as they walk out of the diner together. They get into a small slap fight while on the way to Scott’s car before bursting into laughter when a woman with three kids glare at them. Scott drives Stiles back to his apartment where he leaves him off with a giant bearhug and a promise to see him tomorrow. 

Finding the apartment empty doesn’t deter Stiles good mood, especially when he finds Derek’s note on the kitchen table. ‘Went to grocery store. Be back later.’ At the bottom has his phone number written on it with a little ‘D’ at the end like Derek wasn’t sure Stiles would know who the note was from. Snorting, Stiles pulls out his phone and plugs in Derek’s phone number then shoots of a text to the Alpha before leaving to tackle some homework.

User: hey its stiles  
User: got your note u nerd

Sourwolf: I don’t know why I expected you to type like a normal person.

User: well excuse me not all of us are grammar nazis  
User: :P

When Derek doesn’t text back, Stiles tosses his phone tot he side and gets busy with homework, hoping he won’t fall asleep with how suddenly tired he’s been feeling. He doesn’t fall asleep, thank god, and instead finishes up the two papers he was sitting on before Derek gets home. The Alpha busy’s himself in the kitchen with putting away with groceries and thirty minutes later Stile gets pulled away from his work when he smells something absolutely heavenly. Sneaking into the kitchen he finds Derek had made them spaghetti with Alfredo sauce. “Dude.” Stiles says to him as he quickly dips a finger into the saucy and licks the creamy delight off.

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek sighs, and then follows up with, “And don’t put your finger in the food. You didn’t even wash your hands.”

Stiles sticks his tongue out at the Alpha, which Derek replies with a smirk, “Put that away if you aren’t planning on using it for something.”

Blushing, Stiles glares at the now smug werewolf and rolls his eyes when Derek looks victorious when Stiles does slip his tongue back into his mouth. 

The food is exceptionally good, and Derek even bought freshly made garlic bread to go with it. Stiles smears a good slice of butter and moans something pornographic when he takes a bite into he delicious bread. Damn, Derek can cook. Stiles tells the man so and hides his own smile when Derek grins at him, the tips of the werewolf’s ears a little red from the endearment. When they finish dinner the two of them wash the dishes together and Stiles starts a small splash fight when he throws a handful of soapy suds at Derek’s face. Derek growls and retaliates by rubbing some into Stiles’ hair which gets him laughing. They keep it up until both their shirts are soaked and Stiles calls it quits, Derek smirks and presses Stiles up against the counter with his hips. Bracketing him in with his bulky arms that Stiles has thought about biting more than once. 

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asks after they’ve caught their breaths from laughing so hard.

Unable to trust his own voice Stiles nods in answering to Derek’s question. This time when Derek kisses him its less hungry but has a fire of passion. Their noses bump into each other but neither one of them seems to mind, and when Derek reaches up to cup Stiles face he all but leans into the touch. Its so gentle Stiles feels himself get lost in the wonder of the kiss, not caring when Derek pulls back a little only to come back and kiss Stiles again. It feels like an eternity before Derek finally pulls away for good. The Alpha doesn’t seem to be lost on how good the kiss was either if the way his eyes keep flickering back to Stiles lips. Leaning forward to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder, Stiles inhales the Alpha’s scent before saying, “Come on, big guy. Let’s head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience in waiting for this next chapter! It would have been done sooner but I decided to add some more plot to it and well, lets just say things got out of hand!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> Stiles has two panic attacks in this chapter! As well as motions of past abuse and past rape. NOT between Derek and Stiles though!

Waking up in bed hard and leaking through his underwear with a super model looking werewolf was not how Stiles wanted to start his day back from camping. But it’s how it started and instead of complaining Stiles took a shower where he jerked off mindlessly thinking about red eyes, fangs and a warm body over his own. Satisfied, he left the shower and hurried to dress knowing he had a short time frame to make breakfast (which usually was toast with some jam since he never had time to eat in the morning) and make it to class. Except when he left the bathroom it was to find the bed empty, and the smell of greasy bacon and eggs wafting through the hallway. Mouth drooling Stiles followed the scent to investigate. To which he came into the kitchen where Derek was at the stove plating food for the both of them.

“You made breakfast?” Stiles surmised, both confused and excited to have someone making breakfast for him. “This is awesome. I never have time to eat in the morning.”

“I know.”

Stiles froze at those words, eyes going hard as he started at the Alpha, “What do you mean by that.”

“Scott texted me when I was grocery shopping.”

“What! How did he-“ Stiles thought back to yesterday when he went to the bathroom and had left his phone with Scott. The Alpha must have snuck into Stiles contact list and copied Derek’s to his own. “Ugh, Alphas. Seriously, just because he’s my best friend doesn’t mean he can boss you around. Shouldn’t you be like angry or something at being told what to do by another Alpha?”

Derek shook his head, smiling as he set Stiles plate down in front of him, finishing off his own so he could sit down and eat with Stiles. “In a wolf pack we work as a family unit. Even for werewolves. People think we rule by Alpha, Beta, Omega statuses but for us they mean something differently. Laura and I are both Alpha’s as well as my mom, we lead as much as we make sure the rest of the family is taken care of. Laura and I use to babysit the little ones whenever our parents wanted to go out. Bossing each other around isn’t something we don’t do, unless we’re in a fight. Well, except Laura, she used to boss me around all the time. So when Scott tells me that you don’t eat breakfast or sometimes forget lunch, I don’t take that as a demand, I see it as an Alpha of the pack making sure one of their Beta’s is taken care of.”

“Huh,” he hummed, chewing on a strip of bacon. “That’s pretty cool. I just thought you guys were like pack leaders.”

“My grandmother was an Omega but she still ruled the pack like an Alpha. It was pretty cool. Plus she made great cookies around Halloween.”

Stiles grinned at the thought of little Derek helping his grandma make cookies and carve pumpkins. Finishing off his plate, Stiles dumped it into the dishwasher before running over to the door to slip on his red converse so he can race to school. Only Derek had other plans when the Alpha snatched his keys and then herded Stiles to his Camaro. Stiles fighting the whole way.

“I’m not an invalid you know. I can drive myself! I did pass the driving exam.”

Derek snorts as he starts the car up, “I know. But I’ve also seen that you frantically look through things right when your leaving somewhere, I’m just giving you time to make sure you have you essay for Chem so you’re not looking through your bag while driving. And get in a wreck.”

“Oh shit! My paper, where did I-“

Derek opened up Stiles bag and pulled out Stiles paper for him, handing it over to the baffled Omega. “You-“

“I thought you might forget it, so I slipped an extra copy before I went to bed last night.”

“I don’t know whether to punch you for totally ‘moming’ me, or kiss you.”

The Alpha tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows like he was giving it a considerate thought, “You could punch _my_ mouth, with _your_ mouth. Really hard. If you want.”

Stiles punched his arm. And Derek laughed when he drew his hand back because Derek’s bones were made from Vibranium or something strong. “No kisses for you, jerk face.”

“Even though I made you lunch?”

Stiles gaped, “You made me breakfast and lunch? Dude, I’m totally keeping you chained to my kitchen like a little house elf.”

After that they sat in a compatible silence for the rest of the ride, Stiles fiddled with the radio for a bit grinning when Derek didn’t fight him on it. The Alpha sat back and let Stiles fiddle with the radio, sometimes glancing over to watch Stiles hands work over the control panel before his eyes flickered back to the road. When they parked at the college, Stiles was confused when Derek got out of the car with him until the Alpha rounded around the car and waited for Stiles to move.

“You planning on following me all day, Derek?”

The Alpha chuckled, “No. Just going to walk you to class and then I’ll leave for the apartment. I need to get some things straighten out before I can do anything else. Can I come have lunch with-“

“_Stiles?_”

Craning his neck around, Stiles was shocked to see Connor and his gang of goons walking towards where he was standing. The man looked both shocked and worried to see him like he wasn’t expecting to see Stiles again. At first Stiles was confused to see the Alpha walking over to where he was standing, before he was hit with a surge of anger when he remembered the asshole left him for dead. Not that Stiles had been maimed by some savage animal that night; but the fact that not one of the assholes even tried to save him still stung like a _bitch_ and Stiles wanted nothing more than to punch the Alpha’s teeth.

“Stiles, I can’t believe your alive. I thought that giant animal killed you.” Connor told him as he stepped in close to Stiles personal space. Ignoring the fact that Stiles had his arms crossed and was glaring at the man wishing his ‘murder glare’ would throw the Alpha into next week. But once again, Stiles was baffled by how obtuse Connor was. “This whole time I thought it was some prank you pulled on us. Babe, where have you been?”

Grinding his teeth, Stiles told the Alpha in clipped words, “I don’t think thats any of your concern, Connor. Seeing as the last time we saw each other we broke up.”

“What?” Connor seemed baffled at this. “No we didn’t. Come on Stiles, it was one mistake. It happens in relationships-here, how about I make it up to you and take you out tonight for dinner. We can talk about it and then afterwards come over to my place and have some fun. Like old times.”

Before Stiles could speak, Derek was stepping in between the two of them. The werewolf looked pissed beyond anything Stiles has seen the man before, sure he saw Derek get mad, but mad as in the kind of mad you get when you’re family is teasing you in front of your boyfriend or you’re sisters annoy you. This was the kind of anger reserved for when you were about to tear out someones throat with your own teeth. A part of Stiles simply wanted to roll his eyes at how protective the Alpha was getting, it was basic Alpha behavior, the kind that led to drunk bar fights, someone ending up in a hospital and a law suit. Another part of him-the simple Omega part-wanted nothing more than to be protected and fought over by his Alpha. All together, he just didn’t want this to end badly. But wouldn’t stop Derek if the man decked Connor in the balls-at least not the first hit.

“I don’t think Stiles is you concern anymore. So I suggest you walk away before I make you.” Dereks’ voice was belligerent as he snarled at the man.

Jakob stood up next to Connor along with Eric at his other side, the two of them looking ready to fight. While Tracy stood back, Stiles looked over at her and noticed she was looking Derek up and down like she was trying to undress the man in her mind. It made him feel angry and he was filled with the sudden urge to punch the woman, but tampered the anger down. It wasn’t hard to ignore the fact that Derek was gorgeous, and people had the right to ogle at the man. But he was also Stiles’ mate and he couldn’t stop himself when he felt possessive whenever he saw someone giving Derek a second glance. Tearing his eyes back to the Alpha’s, Stiles wanted to roll his eyes at the four of them looking about ready to whip their dicks out and have a pissing contest.

“Who the hell is this?” Connor spat at Stiles, he looked like he was seconds from going off.

_‘Shit. I can’t exactly tell people I’m suddenly mated, it’ll look weird.’_ He panicked a little, and hope Derek wouldn’t be upset at his next words.

“This is Derek. He’s my…boyfriend.” _‘Sure, lets just keep things simple and not tell the whole world you’re mated already.’_ Stiles thought to himself. Glancing over to the werewolf showed that Derek didn’t seem upset by his choice of words, the Alpha was looking back at Stiles and gave him a short nod before his eyes went back to pinning Connor and the other Alpha’s.

“Boyfriend! What are you a _slut_ now? You were just complaining about me and Tracy, and here you are not even a day after already hooking up with some nobody Alpha. What, were you just that hungry for someone’s knot?” Connor snapped at him.

Stiles yelled back at the Alpha, “Oh please, like your any better. You were already hooking up with Tracy while we were ‘dating’. I was done with you before the entire camping trip happened, so don’t even try calling me such bullshit.”

It’s not like Connor’s words were true, but they still stung a bit. It reminded him of Th-no, he wasn’t going to think about that piece of shit. Stiles almost jumped when Connor threw a fist at him only to be stopped when Derek grabbed his arm. The werewolf snarled and looked ready to shift but held back instead using his strength to slam Connor down on the ground and snarling over him. When Jakob and Eric tried to jump Derek, the man threw them off easily as if they were flies. He slammed Eric into a wall and tossed Jakob against a nearby trash can before picking Connor up by his shirt and slamming him up against a wall. Tracy screamed and ran away from the fight, obviously not able to stomach the fight happening before her. The werewolf flashed red eyes and snarled at Connor with those massive fangs he had when he shifted. Connor went pale like he suddenly lost all of his blood, and Stiles saw a wet spot in the front of the man’s pants. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh at the fact that Derek had the Alpha pissing his own pants or embarrassed for the man. Instead he took another approach.

“Derek.” Stiles spoke softly, reaching over to set a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Set Connor down. I know he’s a giant prick, but there’s no need to kill the man.”

When the werewolf snarled in response Stiles got worried that Derek might actually kill Connor on campus. “Please.”

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation before Derek was dropping Connor on his ass and turning around to crowd against Stiles. Huffing as the werewolf nosed against his hair and rub his scent all of Stiles. Stiles patted Derek’s arm which helped to settle his wolf down so he wasn’t shifted anymore, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to loose control like that. He just-“

“It’s ok. Well, not really but we’ll talk about this later. You go back to my apartment and I’ll come back home right after class.” Stiles told Derek with no room in his voice to have the Alpha rejecting him. Derek didn’t fight which had Stiles surprised. Surely the Alpha would demand to stay by Stiles side all day, or even drag him back home. Instead Derek pressed his nose against the side of Stiles cheek to inhale his scent before walking back to the car. Shoulders tense and a silent look on his face.

When Stiles looked down at Connor he saw the Alpha still trembling on the ground. Rolling his eyes, Stiles started to walk away before stopping when Connor spoke up.

“A-a werewolf! You’re fucking a _werewolf?_” He spat the last word out like Stiles had just committed the worst of sins.

Looking back at Connor with a cold look in his eyes, Stiles told him, “Yeah, I am. And if you got a problem with it I’ll make to shove my foot so far up you ass you won’t be able to walk for the rest of the year. So next time you try and call me a whore, you better watch yourself, Connor. Or else I’ll let him rip your throat out. With his teeth.”

And with that, Stiles walked away. When he got to class he had to take a few quiet breathes so he didn’t go into a mild panic or freak out over the entire situation. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Connor spoke about Derek, like he was something _evil_ or a _sin_ to be with. It was strange and didn’t settle right with him. Choosing to ignore his problems until they became bigger problems, Stiles went through the rest of the day like he usually did. The day past too slowly for Stiles. _Too_ slow for him really. It was almost torture for him to focus in class for some reason, he knew he’d taken his meds this morning since he always had them laid out on the bathroom counter But trying to focus on what the professors were trying to say to him was just painful. He could focus shortly on notes before his thoughts ran off somewhere else and he got frustrated after that. Around lunch, Stiles had spent the whole time listening to Scott talk about how he was planning on taking Allison to some fancy restaurant at the end of the week before the rest of their merry group of friends joined at the table.

Jackson looked like he’d rather be anywhere but with them, but Stiles knew it was a lie since the two of them were actually pretty close. And the asshole had actually been upset when Stiles moved out of the place they were sharing with Scott to his own apartment. Plus they were nerd buddies, even if Jackson pretended he wasn’t a ‘looser’ like him, Stiles knew the truth. Which was that Jackson liked to rewatch Princess Bride when he was sad or upset, he watched all of the knew Doctor Who season withStiles and they both shared a love for Zachary Quinto’s Spock in the new Star Trek. Everyone loved a man with big brows. Allison and Lydia were also there along with Kira who had joined around freshmen year of college. She was sweet and happily traded comics with Stiles-plus they were both planning on going to Comic Con together and cosplay as Team Rocket.

Lydia took one bite of her apple before stating, “So, Stiles. A little bird told us you’ve got a new boyfriend. A what was it that Scott said? Oh yes, ‘a really hot boyfriend with biceps the size of a tree trunk and the face of a serial killer.’”

Stiles choked on the piece of sandwich he’d been chewing on, before fumbling for his water bottle to guzzle. Then turned to glare at his back stabbing, traitor of a best friend who didn’t even dean to keep Stiles ‘secret boyfriend’ a secret! Ugh, how is Scott still even alive. “Uh. Sort of.” He told her after he was no longer choking.

The redhead raised an eyebrow which was silent communication for ‘explain or I will harm you’.

Sighing and wishing he wasn’t so terrified of the woman, Stiles told them, “His name’s Derek Hale, he’s and Alpha and yes he is very hot.”

“Like how hot? Because you once said Connor was hot and he turned out to be a massive asshole.”

“Hey! I was drunk when I said that! You know how I get when I’m drunk, I once said Jackson was hot but you don’t see me trying to make out with him.” Stiles argued.

Jackson, the asshole, snorts, “Oh, please. I’m everyone’s type.”

Stiles made a so-so motion with his hands, “Eh.” And then laughed when Jackson chucked his water bottle at him.

“Here, I have pictures.” Stiles pulled out his phone and scrolled through the few pictures he had of Derek. Which wasn’t a lot. He had some with Derek wrestling with Laura and Cora, as well as one in his wolf form but decided not to show those ones to them. Instead he picked one he’d taken the other day where Derek was lounging on his bed with a book in hand; the Alpha looked soft in the photo, gone was the too cocky smirk on his face and instead was replaced with this half sleepy look, with his black shirt rucked up on his stomach from where he had scratched his belly and was only wearing boxer shorts for pants.

When Lydia saw the picture her mouth actually dropped as she choked out, “Jesus Christ.” That had everyone else’s eyebrows shooting up as they all scrambled over to snatch Stiles phone and see the picture.

“Holy christ in a handbasket. Where the hell did you find this hunk?” Allison commented, which had Scott glaring. She shrugged and said, “What he’s hot, but I already love you.” That had Scott smiling dopily.

Kira was flabbergasted and Jackson rolled his eyes as he snatched the phone, “Oh please he can’t be-what the hell Stilinski! How the fuck did you snag yourself a GQ model?”

“If you think he’s hot, you should have seen his entire family. I felt like the ugly duckling among them all.” He snorted as he was handed his phone back.

“We should meet him later today.” Lydia smiled at Stiles which had him nervous.

“So you can all scare him off? No way. At least give me a day or two to get him prepared.”

“Oh come on Stiles,” Scott smiled, “I’ve already met him and he seems pretty cool. A little scary but nice. I’m sure he can handle the wrath of Lydia.”

Stiles almost doubted Scotts’ words, but then he remembered that Derek had two sisters and three brothers so the man must be use to teasing. As well as joining in on scaring away any guys and girls who tried to date his younger siblings. It must have been nice to grow up with such a large family, Stiles had grown up as a single child along with his father and mother. But then his mother had passed away, things got strained a bit but the two Stilinski men found each other again and things got better from there. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Lydia points her next question towards him.

“By the way, Stiles, what’s this rumor I heard going around that you were attacked by some rabid wolf during the camping trip?”

“Huh? Rumor?”

She nods, her red curls bouncing along, “Connor was telling everyone how you got mauled by some wolf on the trip. But then you texted Scott and well, you’re still alive and in one piece. Plus when they called the police they came back and told them there was no evidence of said ‘campsite’ or a body. It made it look like they were trying to start some weird prank, but…the way Connor had looked was like he’d actually seen something.”

He gulps, “Well, there wasn’t a wolf. I’m pretty sure I wold have remembered if there was a wolf ripping me into shreds. No uh-it was actually Derek.”

That got raised eyebrows. Scott who had already heard the story smiled encouragingly at Stiles.

“Yeah. Um, I was breaking up with Connor at the moment-even though I pretty much was done with him already. I caught him and Tracy fucking-“

“That bastard!” Jackson snarled, “I’ll fucking pulverize him into next week.”

Stiles almost wanted to tell him not to worry and that Derek had already had the Alpha pissing his pants, but chose not to say anything. Instead continued with his story how Derek was out in the woods walking around that night when he heard the commotion going on and ran over to see what was happening, he had stepped in between Connor and Stiles and told the assholes to leave then helped Stiles back to his families house where he stayed for the remainder and they grew close. Lydia and Kira both teased him at how the story made him sound like some Disney princess, which had Stiles gawking. How dare they equate him to song happily singing princess in need of an Alpha’s help! Stiles sure as hell could defend himself in a fight, after all his father had him take three different defense classes when he presented as an Omega. He told Stiles, ‘Just because society might see you as something weak doesn’t mean you have to buy into they’re bullshit.’ Also something along the lines that all Stilinski men knew how to fight.

Allison however looked at the story with something akin to skepticism.

“Hmm, that sounds nice and all, but how do you explain the fact that Connor and his friends were_ hellbent_ on saying they saw a wolf?”

He simply shrugged, pretending that he wasn’t hiding anything from them, “They were drinking that night, who knew how much they had. And hell, maybe they smoked something. How am I suppose to know? It also probably doesn’t help that Derek did jump out of the woods like a rabid animal when he came over to knock Connor on his ass. I thought the guy was going to shit himself.”

That seemed to placate the woman for the time being.

When lunch was finished, Stiles waved good-bye to his friends before finishing the last two of his classes and making it backto his apartment. He was worried about how Derek might be handling the whole situation that morning, but when he got home it was to find the Alpha wasn’t even there. He left a note on the kitchen counter that told Stiles he was driving back to his house to grab a few things which had Stiles snorting and pulling his phone out.

**User:** U do know texting is a thing ppl use now a days

**User: **ya know n case u wanna leave me a note

He didn’t expect a response, so Stiles just rolled his eyes and went to his room. Kicking off his shoes, Stiles fell onto the bed where he inhaled their mixed scents; spicy like cinnamon with the smallest hints of leather and vanilla. God it smelled amazing. Stiles moaned and started rubbing his chubbing cock against the bed sheets. Pulling the pillow that Derek slept on last night to his face so he could get more of the Alpha’s scent, whining when he felt slick start to leak from between his legs. Derek smelled _so_ good. It was almost impossible for Stiles _not_ to want to nose dive into the Alpha’s chest and rub himself all over the man. Rolling over onto his back and bringing the pillow with him, Stiles moaned as he snuck a hand into his pants ignoring his aching cock to rub his fingers over his wet cunt. When he felt how wet he’d gotten from just the Alpha’s scent alone Stiles blushed and buried his face into the pillow some more to hide his groan as he pushed his fingers between the wet lips.

Immediately he stood up, leaving the forgotten pillow on the bed as he stumbled towards the bathroom and tried to throw off his clothes as he went. Turning the shower onto hot, Stiles spent the few minutes waiting fisting his cock in one hand and rubbing his thumb over his clit, moaning at the duel exhilarating feeling it brought him to rub at both his sexes. When the water was hot enough he jumped under the shower spray and started up an edging rhythm as he simultaneously jerked off and started to finger his pussy. He wondered briefly how people found it disgusting that male Omega’s had both male and female sexes, to him it was the best thing in the world. Sure heats were the worse. As well as grabby Alpha’s who saw you as nothing more than a hole to stick their cocks in. But the duel stimulation of orgasming with both a cock and a vagina were mind blowing. He remembers the first time he tested out trying to stimulate both his sexes, it was hard at first trying to figure out what made him tremble and moan but after he’d finished it was like his whole body was floating on cloud nine.

Continuing with his slow ministrations, Stiles hadn’t even heard the front door open or when Derek walked to his room. He did hear when the Alpha started to growl low in his chest. “Fuck.” Stiles panted, leaning against the cool tile when he heard the shifting of clothes getting thrown on the ground. Derek hadn’t said a word nor advanced towards him which had Stiles wondering what the Alpha was waiting for. “You going to come and join me, big guy? It’s getting a little lonely in here?” He teased, rolling his thumb over the head of his cock in a way that got his toes curling in pleasure.

Derek crowds Stiles up against the shower wall. an inhuman snark rips its way through the older man’s throat as he presses his face against the side of Stiles throat, teeth bashing and clawed hands gripping Stiles hips tightly. The Omega feels his hearts pace quickened like that of a frighten rabbit as the werewolf slides his nose down Stiles vulnerable throat and to his shoulder. The growl lessens but is still loud enough to have him frozen. And then finally the Alpha speaks.

“You still smell like that Alpha.” Derek growls into his pale skin, “I wanted to rip him apart, tear into his flesh until he was nothing but scraps for the vultures. I could have. But you stopped me.”

Stiles can feel red eyes glaring against the back of his neck as he swallows, “And what would have that accomplished?” He bites back. “Killing another Alpha over me like we’re living in the 15th century? I am not some fair Omega you can win over by killing another Alpha, just because he was a lying cheating bastard.”

A snap of fanged jaws and Derek’s hand smacks against the wall like he wants to claw his way out and hunt down Connor. Peaking out the corner of his eyes, Stiles can see the Derek’s hands have grown those dark vile looking claws, long as a finger bone and sharp as a knife. Stiles should be afraid, there’s a predator in the room with him and any other sane person would run in fear at what lies before them. But he’s not afraid of this Wolfman. He has seen the face of what a true monster looks like and it looks nothing like the one crowding behind him. Slowly reaching his hand upwards he places his own hand over the Alpha’s, listening to the quiet gasp as the werewolf seems shocked at how gentle his touch is. Stiles rubs his thumb over one of Derek’s clawed fingernails, feeling the werewolf quiver beneath a gentle touch- a lovers touch-as if he has never felt such kindness.

“He doesn’t deserve you.” The Alpha’s voice sounds strained now, not out of pain but like a man who has just discovered the wonders of love.

“And you think you do?”

The werewolf stays silent. The shower head running over then and cascading water down their chest and backs as they both stay pinned against the wall.

Then Derek began to explain, “I wanted nothing more than to let the savage beast in me go feral with blood-thirst when I saw him touch you. I wanted to rip him limb from limb. But...you asked me not too. And my devotion to you outweighed my urge for blood. Any lesser Alpha would have ignored your words and fought or killed Connor, but you are more important to me and wolf than some petty grudge.”

Stiles feels his body shiver under the Alphas words’ because they spoke so wholesome and truthfully. “What does the man want?”

“To love you.”

“And the wolf?”

“To mark you.”

Licking his lips to wetter them, Stiles them asks, “And they are both the same? The man and the wolf?”

“Yes.”

“Then do it. Do what your instincts are holding at you to do right now.”

“How-“

“Your whole body is tense with anticipation and want, I felt it ever since you stepped into the shower. It’s like you want to do something so primal and wolf-like that you’re holding yourself back in fear of how I’ll react.” Stiles tilts his head back then, exposing his bare throat to the wolf, “But I don’t want you to hold back.”

“How are you so sure I won’t loose control?” Derek actually sounds nerves now. Long gone is the cocky Alpha Stiles knee and here is standing the nervous lover.

“If I say stop will you stop?”

“Yes. Always. I could never hurt you.”

Stiles turns his head around far enough so he can look the werewolf into his red eyes, “Then I trust you.”

It’s almost like a cord snaps after that, he sees the Alphas’ eyes burn like hot coals as his chest rumbles with delight. He buries his face against Stiles throat, sniffing and rubbing his beard against the skin chaffing Stiles sensitive neck. The hand holding onto Stiles’ squeezes once before slipping down to caress Stiles thigh, feeling the muscles tremble beneath his touch which seems to delight the wolf. His other hand slides around to grab one of Stiles ass cheeks and give it a squeeze before spreading his heels apart and rutting the head of his cock against his hole. Stiles gasps at how sensitive he is right there, moans when Derek rubs his cock against his crack and is pleased when the Alphas’ cock curves enough in length that his uncircumcised head presses against his vagina.

Moaning, Stiles presses his forehead against the cool shower tile as Derek ruts his hips against him. One hand moving to grip his hips while the other holds onto his arm. The Alpha grunts and growls like an animal behind him, leaning forward to brush his fangs over Stiles mating mark and then suck on it. Stiles shudders at the feeling of having the werewolf’s mouth on his mark, he feel his cock leak with precome and dribble down the head until he’s wet with it. The hand on his hip moves until it’s gripping his cock and Stiles arches into the touch, eyes clenching when Derek’s thumb teases the slit.

“God, you’re so wet for me, Stiles.” Derek groans, his own cock is leaking like a faucet as he smears his cum against Stiles pussy. “So wet. Mate. Mine.”

Stiles mewls so delicately it almost goes unheard, his legs twitching to spread further apart as Derek’s hand slides further down to slip a finger into Stiles pussy. Choking on a mona at how easily the appendage slides in, Stiles’ whole body shudders when Derek crooks his finger upwards. The Alpha takes his slow time with stretching Stiles open; the first finger he slides in and out of Stiles as slow as molasses while his other hand drops down to fondle his balls. Stiles moans and presses his hips back against Derek’s cock. Pressing in another finger Derek continues the sinuous treatment at having Stiles come completely undone by just his fingers. He starts to whine and bite the bottom of his lip just to keep himself from moaning to loud, he’s slightly worried about the neighbors hearing how loud he’s being. But Derek just snarls and snaps his fangs against Stiles neck, lapping his tongue against the skin when Stiles moans loudly again. By the third fingers he’s a mess of pitiful whines and slick leaking between his legs, how Derek is able to keep himself so composed Stiles will never know.

The Alpha keeps fucking Stiles with his fingers before finally removing them and pressing the head of his cock against Stiles hole. Derek hesitates for a moment, nuzzling against Stiles shoulder as he asks delicately, “Can I?”

“Fuck.” Stiles breathes out. “After the torture you just put me through? You better or else I’ll handle it solo.”

He hears the Alpha’s breath stutter at his words, and then lips are pressing against his own as Derek kisses him like a dying man’s last breath. Slowly he presses his cock into Stiles pussy, going slow enough that Stiles wonders if the werewolf thinks he’s going to break at the size of his cock. The werewolf should know better, especially after they first met and Stiles thought taking the girth of his full shift was going to be impossible. This was easy, this was a slick slide in and Stiles moaning when he felt the base of Derek’s cock finally press up against him. Derek growled lowly in the back of his throat, a kind of growl that had your spine tingling with an undefinable sensation to it. After giving Stiles a few minutes to get use to his cock, Derek starts to pull back to the tip of his cock before thrusting back into him. His pace is slow moving, but in such a way it has Stiles’ toes curling with a pleasant feeling as one hand jerks his cock off and the other wrapped around his chest to hold him up as Derek fucks him harder.

“Der, fuck.” Stiles moans, thrusting his hips back to meet with Derek’s own hips. “So good. Mmmh, fuck, _Alpha._ Feel so good.”

That has the Alpha snarling into the back of his neck as he starts fucking his hips like a jackhammer. Long gone is the slow, sweet fucking now its all primal and harsh. Derek keeps Stiles hips pinned as he fucks relentlessly into his cunt. When Stiles feels the first forming of Derek’s knot he can’t help the way he moans loud enough it echos off the showers walls. Reaching backwards to pull at Derek’s hair, Stiles tugs the Alpha’s head down until he’s giving him a bruising kiss. Derek moans and his hips stutter as his knot starts to catch on the rim of Stiles hole, before finally just pressing all the way in and swirling his hips in short jabs that having Stiles panting. With another kiss, Stiles comes with a groan. Derek’s fangs latch onto the mating bite as he presses down hard enough to keep Stiles in place but not to break open the skin, and with a few more thrust the Alpha splatters his come onto Stiles insides. Tilting his head back to rest on Derek’s shoulder, Stiles sighs blissfully, feeling content and soft after they finished coming

Afterwards Stiles feels too wrung out to speak or even move, as Derek helps him back to bed. The Alpha presses kisses down Stiles spins as he throws a blanket over the both of them on the bed, running coarse fingers over Stiles soft skin and making a pleased rumbling in his chest. Stiles would snort and tell him to not be so pleased with himself if he weren’t so damn exhausted.

_Jesus, he really knows how to please a guy. _Stiles thinks to himself as he feels himself start to drift off.

**_________________________**

Things start to go to shit three days later.

**___________________________**

Surprisingly enough living with Derek isn’t that hard. The man spends a few minutes walking around Stiles apartment just taking in all the things that are already there while running his hands over everything to leave his scent, all the while Stiles cleans out a few of his clothing drawers for Derek to throw in his own stuff. The Alpha is neat, thats for sure. He folds everything and puts it away in an efficient order and when he finishes gets about two loads of laundry done, he tells Stiles he did it so they’re scents can mix but Stiles can see through the mans lies. Sure, Stiles isn’t the cleanest person in the world. But he’s only one person: one person who’s hauling ass between homework, projects and classes that never seem to end and drains him of energy to clean his place. And if Derek notices, he doesn’t say a damn word. Instead the Alpha actually _chooses_ to clean instead of asking Stiles to pick up after himself-ugh that makes Stiles sound like a slob, which he is _not!_ He’s a perfectly sort-of functioning adult.

Anyways the point is that Derek actively chooses to cook dinner, wash clothes, or clean the place up. Leaving Stiles to do pretty much the dishes. Not that he’s complaining.

It’s all so very domestic, and after the third day Stiles does a complete u-turn at that. He’s only know Derek for a short time, hell been mated to him for barely two weeks and already they’ve got the whole domestic thing hands down. Stiles goes to class after Derek makes him breakfast and leaves him off with lunch, sometimes Derek will go on a morning jog in the nearest section of woods-sometimes coming over to visit Stiles at campus and eats lunch with him, all sweaty and looking like some sexy, smug God. Because if there’s one thing Derek is it’s a cocky bastard who knows he’s hot, but never seems to care what others think about him. The Alpha doesn’t even blink when another Omega, Beta and a few Alpha’s come over to flirt with him, instead the man doesn’t even breath their way as all his focus seems to really be on Stiles or watching the surround area like he’s waiting for something to attack out of no where. Stiles finds it both flattering and endearing at how Derek lets the others advances slip off of him like water and oil, while still vying for Stiles affection.

There was one Omega who got huffy that Derek wasn’t paying her any attention while she held out her breast for him and acted all cute in front of him. Derek’s eyes stayed on her face the whole time she was getting up to asking the man out, before swiftly getting cut off when Derek explained he was already in a serious relationship with Stiles.

“Him? Seriously.” The Omega scoffed, rolling her eyes as she twisted a piece of her hair around her finger. “You can’t seriously like him, he’s a bit- all over the place.”

Derek snarled, whipping his head back around to tower over the now shaking girl as he bitingly told her, “If you ever say anything like that about him again, I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

Stiles snorted and jabbed the werewolf in the side with his elbow, “Cool it, Sourwolf. No need to defend my honor from Jenny here. I’m sure she got the message the moment you growled at her like some rabid animal.” Derek was restless while watching Jenny scamper off from them until Stiles hooked his pinky finger with Dereks’ and then entwined their fingers together. The werewolf had slowly gone from pissed off Alpha to looking at Stiles like he just shit the sun out. Which had Stiles blushing and turning his head away from Derek’s adoring gaze.

He could never get over the fact that Derek actually _liked _him. A part of Stiles-the one who was still broken from past shitty relationships- would keep reminding him that Derek probably didn’t like Stiles, it was just the ‘mating bond’ that had the werewolf so over the moon with him. _I mean how could someone so hot and smart like that actually like me? _Stiles thought to himself one night while lying in bed with Derek curled around him like a snuggly bear. _No one like Derek would actually like me. Its probably just the mating bite thats forcing-_

Startled out of his thoughts when Stiles felt Derek press his nose against his cheek, Stiles turned his head to see the Alpha was wide awake and watching him. “What are you thinking about so loudly?”

Stiles huffed, “I’m not _that_ loud. Plus, last time I checked you don’t have telepathy.”

“No, but I can practically feel you vibrating in your skin and your scent went all sad. Tell me whats wrong, baby?” Derek pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to Stiles forehead before looking down into his eyes.

“It’s nothing.”

“Stiles. Don’t shut me out. You told me you were going to give this whole relationship a try, and last time I checked being in a relationship involves communicating to one another.”

Nervously twitching his fingers, Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s bare skin. Focusing his nerves by rubbing circles into the werewolf’s warm skin to keep himself from flailing around like an idiot. “It-It’s just that-well. Do you even like me? I mean without the whole werewolf soulmate thing. If you met me and soulmates didn’t exist would you have even glanced my way or do you only like me because-because of some werewolf mojo is telling you you have to. Derek, if you don’t really like me I don’t want to keep you chained to me-“

“_Stiles.”_

His mouth closed with a harsh clacking sound, and Stiles could do nothing else but avoid staring at Derek. But the Alpha wasn’t having any of that as he lifted Stiles chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes.

“I don’t know who fucked you up like this where you think you’re someone that _no one_ would ever date, but thats not true at all. I like you, mating bond or not, I would still like you even if we weren’t mates. Stiles your perfect, I _love_ every little thing about you. I love that you talk too much, or go on research binges over the weirdest things, and that your not a morning person. Hell, I love the fact that you still wear Batman boxer briefs-“

Stiles face engulfs in flames, “Oh my god, you were never supposed to see those!”

Derek grins, “I do the laundry, love. I was bound to see them and I find them quiet adorable.”

Covering his face with his hands and groaning in embarrassment, Stiles wishes the ground would just swallow him whole. Its awful that Derek saw the Batman briefs but even worse that he thinks they’re cute. _Cute!_ A 22 year old man wearing Batman boxer briefs was anything _but _cute! It was more along the lines of childish to be honest, and sometimes Stiles really wished he didn’t own such geeky things like all his graphic t shirts, hoodies and boxers with logos on them. Of course, Stiles always said ‘Fuck it’ because no one was going to be the judge of his wardrobe-except Lydia who always dragged him to the mall every two months to buy him ‘adult’ clothes. Now with Derek in his life he didn’t want to seem so…well, childish to the Alpha who always dressed like an adult man should. What with buttoned up shirts, Henleys with colors that ranged from blue, green, red and all sorts of grays and blacks. Hell the man even wore suits. Suits! For crying out loud. The last time they went out together Stiles was wearing a stupid graphic t-shirt with some Star Wars phrase on it, with a red flannel over the top while Derek was standing there in blue jeans and a black buttoned up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to show of those forearms of his. He probably looked like a weird desperate looser next to Derek. Maybe even a _pity fuck._ The thought of that had Stiles’ stomach rolling with nausea.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Derek soothes his hands up and down Stiles sides before telling him, “You know, I still own a pair of Superman boxers-actually I have three Superman boxers _and_ a Star Trek one that I like to wear. There’s no need to be embarrassed, baby. I _love_ how geeky you are.”

Stiles would have snorted at the werewolf’s’ words, but he’s stuck on the image of Derek in Superman boxer briefs that are too tight on the Alpha. The front part practically revealing. Damn, he has got to see that at some point. Derek keeps up with the soothing motions until Stiles stats to go limp in his arms, he presses his face to Dereks’ collarbone and inhales the Alpha’s musky scent. Smiling when Derek curls further around him and presses his nose to Stiles forehead in such a gentle touch he almost doesn’t even register it. It’s nice and Stiles falls asleep to Dereks’ thumb rubbing circles into his skin.

The next morning finds it like any other; Stiles wakes up to the smell of breakfast and morning wood which has him taking another cold shower in the morning to either jerk off or make him go soft. He has breakfast with Derek and they chat for a while, Stiles still a little groggy from waking up and half paying attention to anything going around while Derek smiles at him fondly. Once he finishes with the dishes Stiles goes back to his room to combat with the pile of papers he’s got to finish as well as find research for. Derek comes in a little later to tell Stiles he’s going to run grab some stuff from his parents house, which Stiles jumps up to come along with him only for Derek to point out if he does he’ll never finish his papers. Which-ok he has a point. And Stiles grumbles and pouts for about three minutes, before Derek just rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you later, baby.” The Alpha grins at him with one final kiss, before leaving.

Later that evening, Stiles is still working on a paper in his room while Derek is out when his friends decide to pop in for a visit. He hadn’t expected the whole gang to up and out of no where want to hang out at Stiles’ place. He had just spent yesterday with the Hale’s which had been fun; Peter had introduced Stiles to the library the Hale’s had inside their house to which he practically drooled over himself when he saw how massive the whole thing was. Derek had been jealous with how much time Stiles spent talking with his Uncle which had Peter cackling with delight, but then came around later when Stiles told him off for it. He let Derek wrangle him down onto a love seat in the living room just to appease the wolf so the man could scent him until he was happy. They spent the night at the Hale’s mansion, and Stiles got to sleep in Derek’s old room again. Hugging the soft sheets and plush pillows to his body in pure delight at how they felt against his skin. While the Alpha looked like he was minutes from ravaging Stiles in his bed from the way he kept eyeing him up and down.

And just to be an even bigger tease Stiles wore Derek’s clothes to sleep in. That had the werewolf over the moon, he could practically hear the man howling.

Now as Stiles stands in front of the open front door shocked that his friends are all standing outside he wonders if he’s forgotten they were hanging out that day.

“Uh-“

“Well, are you going to let us in or are you going to make us stand out here?” Jackson rolled his eyes at Stiles confusion.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Stiles mutter, stepping out of the way to let his friends in. Most of them pile up on the couches, while Scott and Kira dig through his cupboard for snacks. “Did we have a study group today? I totally forgot if we did.”

Scott snorts, “Dude, I sent you a text like twenty minutes ago that everyone was coming over to hang out.”

Sure enough there was a text on his phone from Scott telling him everyone was coming to hang out. Humming, Stiles pocketed his phone before kicking Jackson off the couch to steal his lace. Grinning when the other Omega growled at him and tried to wrestle Stiles for the seat, which started a wrestling match between the group. Of course, Lydia didn’t join in since she didn’t want to break a nail, while Allison and Kira were more than happy to join the fray. Allison beat them all with her warrior princess powers-Stiles swore that woman could probably kill them all if she wanted to, she had that hidden power to her.

Lounging against Jackson who grumbled about ‘Stiles fat ass’ they had a movie running while eating popcorn and candy. Stiles was enjoying himself until they heard Kira scream from the kitchen. Leaping to his feet Stiles and the others ran into the room only to come to a stop when he saw the scene before him. Kira has dropped the freshly popped bowl of popcorn and was now holding a knife at Derek who was standing at the front door, with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulders.

“Shit. Kira it’s all cool, this is Derek. Remember, my boyfriend? I showed you like twelve pictures of him. He’s not an intruder! So please, can we just put the knife away and ya know not hold each other at knife point. I promise beneath that serial killer look he’s actually a chill dude.” Stiles rambled as he walked around Kira to stand by Derek’s side, talking the Alphas’ hands in his own and giving it a squeeze.

“Oh! Oh-oh my god I am so sorry!” Kira moves so fast to put the knife back on the counter. Blushing when she saw the mess she made on the kitchen floor. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out I just saw this shadow moving out of the corner of my sight and thought it was an intruder.”

Derek gave her a small nod of the head, “Its fine. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wasn’t expecting Stiles to have friends over tonight.” Eyes turned towards Stiles now and Derek raised a large eyebrow.

“I didn’t know when you were coming back!” He argued. “I thought they would have been gone by then. Sorry.”

The Alpha smiles and leaned over to press a kiss to Stiles cheek, “I don’t care if you have friends over, baby. I just want a heads up so I don’t do something stupid; like walk in naked.”

That had Stiles blushing at the thought of Derek walking around his house naked the entire day, he remembers vividly how it felt to have the werewolf’s cock rutting against him and that hot mouth on the mating mark. Derek must already smell the arousal on Stiles as he gives him a knowing smirk. Glaring, Stiles pinches Derek’s bicep frowning when that only gets a chuckle.

“So where have you been, and how have we not met?” Lydia smiled at the Alpha, stepping forward to hold out her hand.

“Lydia, right?” The redhead nodded her head in confirmation as they shook heads, “Sorry, I’ve been busy moving things around at my parents house and bringing some stuff over here since I mostly spend the night at Stiles place then my own.”

“Haven’t you guys been dating for like a week? Don’t you think it’s a little too fast to suddenly already move in with Stiles?” Jackson questioned.

Usually, Stiles would have gotten pissed at such a question but he knew where Jackson was coming from. Since they’ve both been in shitty relationships, both involving Alpha’s who were going to fast and kept pushing. Jackson was only looking out for Stiles as they both promised each other to help each other avoid being pulled into another abusive relationship with an Alpha. But Stiles also knew the situation with Derek wasn’t like his past relationships.

Derek took the questioning well, “A little. But technically speaking Stiles and I have already shared a room together when he was staying over at my parents house.” Derek grinned and wrapped his arm around Stiles waist. “Plus I trust Stiles to tell me if he wants space. I won’t push him into our relationship further.”

“God you’re such a sap.” Stiles fake gagged, but that didn’t stop his heart from skipping.

Running his hand up Stiles side, Derek pulled him closer until they were pressed against each other. Ducking his head down the werewolf presses his nose against Stiles neck so he could press chaste kisses to his flushed skin. “Only for you, love.” The Alpha told him.

There came a gag from where Jackson was standing that had Stiles grinning and turning his head to press a kiss to Derek’s mouth. After that the others seemed to relax around Derek, the Alpha gave Stiles a soft smile before walking away to drop his duffle off in Stiles room before coming back into the living room to sit down next to Stiles. Derek threw an arm over Stiles shoulder which had the Omega rolling his eyes at how cliche the Alpha was acting right now.

Except Stiles was also acting cliche with how he kept staring at Derek. The man was just so captivating when he was being domestic with Stiles, especially how he seemed comfortable with Stiles friends. Stiles wondered idly if it was a wolf thing; that perhaps Derek had sensed how Stiles’ friends were like pack to him so his wolf accepted that and somehow integrated it with his own pack. Stiles still was confused on some things when it came to werewolves but both Talia and Peter seemed happy enough to fill him in on things. It was while Stiles’ eyes were stuck on Derek’s chiseled face that he went to grab a sip from his soda, only for his body to betray him drastically and have Stiles spill soda all over himself. Hissing at the cold wetness on his shirt, Stiles pulls the offending item of clothing off and throws it over the table to dry off. He completely forgets about the massive mating mark on his neck and promptly freaks out at the thought of his friends see it. Turns out he doesn’t have to worry because not even a second later Derek tugs off the dark green henley he’s wearing to give to Stiles who pulls it on as quickly as possible. Pretending to shiver like he was cold and not hiding the fact that his mating bite looks more like a massive wolf bite than human. Derek pulls Stiles until the Omega is seated between the Alpha’s legs, wrapping his arms around him and nosing at his neck which helps to calm Stiles back down.

Looking out the corner of his eye, Stiles takes note in how no one seems to have noticed the whole exchange. As they’re all too focused on the TV screen, except-taking a second glance he notices Allison giving him a funny look before she darts her eyes back to the TV screen. He wonders briefly if she noticed anything, but going by the way she doesn’t immediately jump to her feet and demand answers she probably just thought they were being annoying. Stiles never really saw him as the kind of Omega that always wants to be wrapped up in their Alpha’s arms, or overly affectionate but he also never saw himself as the Omega who got mated to the next Alpha that knots him. Leaning back into Derek’s arms, Stiles turns his face so its pressed against the Alpha’s neck. Derek freezes for a moment as the neck-especially for werewolves-is the quickest way to get your face bitten off as its a sign of submission. Except, Derek doesn’t go feral with rage instead he practically turns into a pile of putty as he rubs his hands up and down Stiles arms, pulling them closer together as he encloses Stiles with his legs. Derek pulls a blanket from the lazy boy chair they’re sharing and throws it over them, mostly wrapping Stiles up so he’s all warm and cozy. IT actually has Stiles nodding off more than anything, plus with the way Derek’s scent just seems to surround him and the werewolf is rubbing circles into his arm it has Stiles nodding off in no time.

When he wakes up its to the sound of his friends getting up to leave; Jackson loudly complains that the next time they have a movie night _he_ should be the one to pick the movie, while Kira again apologizes to Derek for pulling a knife on him, while Lydia just rolls her eyes and leaves-but not before pressing a kiss to Stiles head. Allison is quiet which isn’t unusual as she’s always got her focus on Scott. Those two are like a match made in heaven. Stiles takes a minute while his brain is still changing from sleep to awake to wonder if Scott and Allison are mate’s like he is with Derek, before shrugging it off because his bed is starting to sing to him in C major from down the hall.

Tugging on Derek’s arm Stiles whines pathetically, “Der, take me to bed, please. I don’t wanna get up.”

The Alpha just chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to Stiles cheek, smirking when Stiles just pouts. Derek mutters something to his friends that Stiles doesn’t care enough to pay attention to before suddenly Stiles is half awake when Derek starts carrying him bridal style back to his bedroom. He’s not going to lie, he finds the whole werewolf super strength incredible hot. With an added plus with how he’s staring up at Derek’s gorgeous chiseled jaw that Stiles just wants to rub his cheeks against like a giant cat. And when the Alpha lays him down on the pulls down sheets, leaning over his to press a kiss to Stiles lips like a knight kissing their prince he feels himself flip from sleepy to awake and suddenly wet. Mewling into the kiss, Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s roughened cheeks and up into his hair where he tugs, getting a rumbling groan from Derek as he leans closer. Spreading his legs as he feels a splotch of wetness grow between his legs, Stiles broadcasts his intentions to his Alpha while their lips busy themselves. He knows when the werewolf senses this as Derek’s nostrils flare and he snarls so loudly it has Stiles whole body shaking with pure _want_. Derek pushes the shirt he let Stiles wear up until his belly is showing and leans down to nip at the soft skin, rubbing fangs and cheeks against his belly until Stiles is moaning and gripping the sheets.

“So soft. Love your skin. Pale and soft. So, so pretty.” Derek chuffs into his skin as he licks a long wet stroke up Stiles’s belly, “I want to _mark _it all up, baby. Show everyone that you’re _mine._ My mate. My Stiles.”

“Fuck.” Stiles bites his bottom lip picturing the marks Derek would leave on his pale mole dotted skin. They would be bruised in the shape of teeth and fingers, maybe even claw marks to with it. Derek is a wolf after all, he’d have no use for his human nails. No he’d go all wild and savage on Stiles; mark him in every spot available until Stiles couldn’t wear a single piece of clothing to cover the marks. And he _doesn’t_ want to cover Derek’s marks. They would look so good on his skin. “Please. Mark me Alpha. J-just a little.”

Derek’s eyes go dark as he stares up at Stiles, “Yeah? Even if I want to mark your neck, baby? Leave indentions of my fangs in your skin so anyone could see you belong to me? _God, _you’d look so pretty.”

Nodding his head at the Alpha’s words, Stiles shivers when Derek climbs back up his body to give him a claiming kiss. He runs his hands further up the shirt until his fingers are tweaking Stiles nipple’s getting him gasping. Derek’s tongue dives into Stiles’ mouth and he moans at the feeling of his Alpha’s tongue licking inside of him that Stiles sucks on the tongue until Derek’s hips are humping against his thigh. A part of Stiles wants to make a dumb dog joke about Derek humping him, but he choose to bite his tongue when Derek pulls off to actually bite Stiles’ neck. Hissing through clenched teeth when those fangs bite down into his neck, Stiles feels his whole body go tense before _melting_ when Derek laves his tongue over the mark. The Alpha keeps this up as he presses bites against Stiles’ lower neck, collarbone, shoulder, and then starts to move lower and lower and _lower._

Finally, reaching Stiles sweatpants where the obvious tent of his hard cock can be seen, Derek presses his face against the bulge and inhales the scent. Watching as the werewolf brushes his lips over Stiles’ clothed cock before licking at it with his tongue has Stiles’ head falling backwards to moan. The Alpha just grunts and grins cockily up at Stiles flushed face when he looks back down at the werewolf.

“Want me to mark you here too, baby? On the inside of your thighs where they’ll rub against your jeans all day and make you feel so sore. Maybe even leave a mark on your ass so when you sit down it’ll sting.” Derek growls, his smirk widening when Stiles pussy starts to leak a bit at the Alpha’s word. “Could I eat you out, love? I just wanna get a taste of that sweet pussy slick of yours. Wanna make you feel so good with my tongue.”

Derek flashes red eyes at Stiles and suddenly it’s like a flip switches. Stiles leg pulls back and then _kicks_ Derek in the face, the Alpha grunting as he falls to the ground while Stiles shambles backwards on his bed and corners himself against the wall. His heart beat roars in his ears and his vision starts to get blotchy with black spots while he hyperventilates. Stiles curls his arms around himself and tries to get his breathing back under control, he starts to count but his brain scatters after five, and when he tries to counter his fingers his vision just gets darker. The panic attack swells and he feels like he’s standing on the edge of passing out before Derek’s voice cuts through the noise.

“Stiles. Stiles-_Stiles_. It’s ok. Please just take a deep breath for. Can you do that, love? Take a deep breath, I just need you to concentrate on your breathing right now.” To demonstrate, Derek takes a deep breath himself and waits patiently as Stiles struggling follows him. They take another deep breath together and hold it for a few seconds before exhaling. “Good, love. Good. Now just a few more and I promise you’ll feel better.”

Nodding his head, Stiles follows Derek’s demonstrations as they take four more breaths. When he feels like he’s got a handle on himself and can breath without Derek’s help, Stiles collapses on himself, letting Derek pull him into his arms and cradle him. He wants so badly to get pissed at how Derek is treating him like fragile glass, but he just can’t seem to get anymore control of his body other than breathing. Derek whispers soft words into his hair, stroking his hand up and down Stiles back in soothing motions. The Alpha lays them both on their sides and goes quiet as Stiles shudders a little.

“M’ sorry.” Stiles mutters, not turning to face Derek because he doesn’t want to see Derek’s expression right now.

“It’s ok, love. I’m not angry, I’m just glad you’re safe. I would never put your life in danger like that if I knew you were going to have a panic attack from my eyes flashing. I won’t do it again, I promise.” Derek tells him, continuing to stroke Stiles back.

Stiles wants to argue with the Alpha, Derek shouldn’t have to hold that part of him back for them to fuck. But he can’t get the words out of his throat. They feel like a bird perched atop of tree limb, except in this scenario the tree limb is his throat where the words are _trapped._ He’s just tired and he desperately needs sleep. Tomorrow they’ll discuss the situation further.

_Tomorrow._ Stiles tells himself.

**_________________________**

Feeling like shit the next day, Stiles spends most of the morning curled up in bed with Derek wrapped around him. He’d had thought the werewolf would have left him to be alone for the day, or being wary since he was the cause of the panic attack. Well, sort of the cause. Grumbling to himself at the fact that he freaked out and _kicked_ Derek for flashing his red eyes at him, Stiles wanted nothing more than to yell at himself for being such a coward. He understood some part of him was still traumatized by the whole ‘_mating thing’_ and was afraid of Derek’s Alpha form. But hadn’t the werewolf shown himself to be kind and worthy of their mating? He was understanding and listened to Stiles, sure he was a cocky ass sometimes but he was never cruel. _Perhaps they should go slow,_ Stiles pondered, thinking about how in the shower when Derek had fingered him to ecstasy Stiles never freaked out because he hadn’t seen those red eyes staring down at him. Nodding his head to himself, Stiles just knew if they went slower and if Derek slowly introduced his wolf to him again they could finally fuck. Damn if Stiles wasn’t going to have Derek fuck him with that thick Alpha cock, he wanted to be knotted by the Alpha so badly he couldn’t help but feel a little bit like a whore when he thought about how much he just wanted Derek to just take him. He wanted slow passionate sex, rough and wild sex that had him marked for weeks, and-and god this always got him wet so quickly but he wanted Derek to fuck him again in his Alpha form. Just imagining that massive beast having him on his hands and knees as he fucked into Stiles with wild abandon had Stiles clenching and squirming on his bed sheets.

Derek must have woken from the movement, only to waken further when he got a hint of Stiles arousal. The Alpha presses his nose against Stiles throat as he purred, “What’s got you so wet, Stiles?”

“You.” He gasped, smirking as he teasingly spun around to push Derek down onto his back to press a dirty kiss to the Alpha’s lips. Derek groaned and they continued to kiss for a while longer before he pulled back a little to stare at Stiles worriedly.

“Are you sure you want to do anything so quickly? I don’t want to hurt you, or have you go into a panic attack again.” Derek told him, running his hands over Stiles sides in a soothing motion.

“I was thinking about that too actually.”

“Oh?”

Biting his bottom lip to keep himself from avoiding what he wanted to say, Stiles presses one more kiss to Derek’s lip before saying, “What if we went a little slower. Maybe a few dates and make out sessions with you wolfed out, we could get me use to your wolf so I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I’d hurt myself before I harmed you.”Derek told him voice so painfully truthful.

“I know. I know.” Stiles peppers kisses to Derek’s face, “It’s just some part of me that’s still afraid of you and I want to conquer it so we can enjoy things fully. I don’t want to freak out like I did last night again.”

Derek presses kisses to Stiles hand before turning to nuzzle against Stiles cheek. “Anything you want, love. Anything for you.”

Smiling at how soft Derek is being, Stiles lays his head back down against Derek’s chest to listen to the werewolf’s heart. “So. Wanna go on a date with me, Sourwolf?”

“God, yes. I want to spoil you so badly, baby. Maybe tonight I can take you out to dinner, bring you flowers and do something nice for you.” Derek purrs, running fingers through Stiles hair.

“Aw, why not right now? We can go get breakfast and make out like horny teenagers.”

“Don’t you have class in an hour?”

“Oh shit!”

Stiles stumbles out of the bed and ignores Derek’s chuckling as he scrounges around for clean clothes. He steals one of Derek’s shirts, smirking when he pulls it over his naked body and Derek makes a choked whine at the sight. Grabbing a pair of boxers to pull on Stiles looks over his shoulder to grin at the staring Alpha as he pulls them up his ass, giving a little shake when he snaps the band.

“You’re killing me, Stiles.” The werewolf whines from where he’s lounging on the bed, looking glorious in the morning light half naked with his dick all soft between his legs. Stiles would totally blow him if he didn’t have to run off to class, so instead he chooses to tease the Alpha a little bit. Walking back over to the bed Stiles throws a leg over Dereks’ until he was straddling the older man’s lap. Smirking as he leans forward, Stiles pressed hot, wet kisses to Derek’s lips and then dipped downwards to bite at the Alpha’s neck. Rocking his hips over Derek’s bare cock until he can feel the head of Derek’s cock press against his underwear. Reaching behind him, Stiles strokes the base of Derek’s cock before sliding his fingers towards the tip and then rubbing his thumb over the head to gather up the bit of precome the Alpha is leaking. Bringing it up to his lips, Stiles locks his eyes with Derek’s when he sucks the tip of his thumb into his mouth.

Derek curses and scrambles after Stiles when he gets off the Alpha’s lap too quickly and pulls on pants. The Alpha whines and tries to pull Stiles back into his arms, pushing his nose into the the crook of Stiles neck, “God, you are the _worst_ right now. Can’t you just skip class today?”

“Nope.” Stiles pecks Derek’s cheek as the Alpha groans, “But hey, the underwear I wore last night might still smell like slick if you wanna jerk off to that.”

“The _worst. _Stiles. Absolute worst. Why do you have to tease me like this?” Derek whines, watching Stiles head to the front door when he squirms out of the Alpha’s hold. Not deigning to answer the Alpha’s question, Stiles gives him a wink and blows a kiss before running out the door.

Classes pass on and most of the time Stiles attention is either on his work, or thinking about all the things he would have done to Derek that morning if he didn’t have class. He thinks about how he would have teased Derek until he was dripping with come, before wrapping his lips around the head and cleaning him up. Stiles hasn’t blown anyone in a while since the past couple of times he had sex it was just to fuck and that was it, but he wonders if he could deep throat Derek’s cock. Hell, maybe even his knot. Just the idea of having that massive thing trapped in his mouth as he swallows gallons of come has Stiles getting hot and bothered. Feeling his neck flush with embarrassment and want. God, he wants.

And then he thinks about how Derek promised him dinner tonight which has his Omegan side melt with love.

Only then was he pulled out of his daydreaming by Allison grabbing his arm, which caused him to jump and fumble around before catching himself.

“Don’t do that! God, I will put a bell on you, I don’t care how much that will ruin your warrior princess vibe you got going on Allison. You know I’m jumpy.” Stiles whined the last part as she smiled at him.

“Sorry,” But she couldn’t stop smiling at him like he was a funny little gopher. Huffing, Stiles wrapped his jacket further around himself as he shivered from the autumn chill. Allison’s eyes drifted down onto a spot on Stiles’ neck which had him on edge before saying, “Stiles, can we talk.”

“Oh, um sure.” He didn’t really get to answer as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her. Allison didn’t say anything after that instead kept up with the uncomfortable silence as she dragged him to a classroom that was unused in the morning. Except it was being used because standing inside the room was two people Stiles has never seen before and Allison’s father, Chris Argent. This had his heart stopping for a moment, Stiles had no idea what was going on and the way Allison had led him silently to the room made him think they were going to have a serious discussion. Here he was thinking Allison was pulling him into the room to talk about taking the next step with Scott, or hell marriage, he wasn’t sure but he thought it was something between Allison and Scott. Instead there were these two rough looking men who were lurking in the far corner of the room, messing with something he couldn’t see and then Chris who gave Stiles the heebie-jeebies by staring at Stiles with those cold, hard eyes.

“Uh, so I’m guessing this doesn’t have anything to do with the fact I saw Scott looking at wedding rings a few weeks ago, right?” He chuckled wearily, his eyes flicking between Chris and the two other men in the room who sneered at Stiles comment.

Instead of responding, Chris looks to Allison and nods his head. The brunette pulls out a large pocket knife from her pocket and flips it open, before snagging Stiles shirt and shredding off the entire thing. Exposing his mating bite. Exposing his _scars._

“Holy _fuck!”_

His heart starts jackrabbiting as he stumbles away from the knife, not caring when his shirt and hoodie fall to the ground. All he knows is that Allison just pulled a knife at him without hesitating to _stab_ at him! _What the fuck! Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck!_ Pressing himself against the wall, Stiles eyes flick between the Argents and the door which seems like a mile away form him now, he feels himself get dizzy for a moment before snapping back to attention when he hears Chris call his name.

“Sorry about that Stiles, but we just had to confirm our theory.”

“_Fuck_ your theory!” Stiles hisses, “Allison, my _friend_ since years just pointed a goddamn knife at me like a maniac. And all you can do is-is apologize?”

“Do you know what werewolves are, Stiles?”

He freezes and Chris takes this as an answer.

“Savage monsters that have hidden themselves away from humanity out of safety. Half man, half wolf. They’re abominations to this world and I don’t say that lightly. I’ve only dealt with a few werewolf incidents in my lifetime sincethey’re so good at hiding, and you know what it always involved Stiles?” Chris doesn’t give Stiles a moment to answer, “Forced mating. These so called werewolves think they can rape innocent humans and get away with by claiming they’re mates. People who have disappeared without a trace are often victims of cases like these, but you got lucky. They let you continue to live with happily with your friends, of course, not without that _wolf_ to follow you around. You know how these things usually end? Just like an abusive relationship the werewolf will isolate their _mate_ from their friends and families, after that they’ll make them dependent on the werewolf before suddenly vanishing without a trace. Next thing we know the human has escaped from the werewolves and is traumatized beyond help.”

“We can help you, Stiles.” Allison tells him, finally speaking up. “Last night I saw the tattoo on Derek’s back, it’s the mark of the Hale pack one fo the most largest and powerful packs we know of. Stiles, you don’t have to be afraid of Derek hurting you again, we can help. The mark on your neck? There’s a way to break a werewolf’s bonding bite.”

Stiles doesn’t have to ask how she knows its a werewolf’s bite, its obvious with how utterly bizarre the bite is in the first place. The one that can be seen with his shirt collar pulled down is more human looking but with an added harshness to it, it makes it look more wild than any tame mating bite know to man. But without the shirt, Stiles bare chest reveals the bite mark of a massive wolf that makes the normal bite look tiny in comparison. Reaching up to set his hand over the bite, Stiles feels a pang in his chest-unsure whether its out of fear or anger, he ignores it for the time being. Instead he focuses his attention back towards the Argent’s.

“You mean to remove the mating bite.”

It’s not really a question. He understands what they’re trying to say to them but the words keep flowing through his brain like white static and he can’t focus. It all feels like some out of body experience to him.

“Of course there’s a way to get rid of the mark.” Chris tells him. Stiles glances over to Allison who’s stayed quiet and sees that she isn’t even looking at him anymore, instead her eyes are downcast to the ground. He doesn’t like this. Allison won’t look him in the eye which means she _knows_ what Chris is saying is a lie.

“No. That’s a lie. I know what happens to people when they get they’re mating mark removed. They go crazy.” Stiles tells the man. “I’m perfectly fine with my werewolf hubby.”

Chris’ face contorts in that of anger and disgust, “You’d rather be with a savage animal than safe? Stiles, I’ve heard what happened at the campsite, what Connor-“

“Shut up! You don’t know anything! Derek’s a good person, and so are the rest of the Hale’s!” Stiles spits out at the, his voice rises with ire and held back rage from years of pain. “You wouldn’t know the first fucking thing about an abusive relationship, Argent. Nobody does unless they’ve _been_ through that kind of shit. News flash! I was in a abusive relationship for _years_! What I have with Derek is fucking vanilla to what that bastard did to me. So don’t tell me you know what’s going on.”

“Don’t try and defend the wolf, those scars-“

“_These?! These_ are from dating an abusive Alpha who use to beat me until I passed out, who use to smash plates over my head when he got angry and then apologize for it later like I didn’t have to go to the hospital for seven stitches. _These_ are from being tied down and _raped_ from said Alpha as he clawed his nails into my skin so hard it had me bleed. _These-“ _And now he’s sobbing, his voice becoming wrecked and raspy as tears cascade from his eyes. “Th-these are not from a werewolf who makes me lunch every day, watches Game of Thrones with me every Sunday night, and makes sure I give my consent before he even _touches_ me.”

Allison gasp in horror a hand coming up to cover her mouth as she stares at Stiles with wide eyes.Stiles would have felt the same way if he found out a close friend of his was in an abusive relationship that led to years of therapy and left him with scars that make him want to scratch his own skin off. Chris and Stiles have _never_ had a good relationship, Stiles is pro Scott while Chris seems to look to the other Alpha like a nuisance and doesn’t want him to be with Allison. But he can tell the man is looking at him in a new light with how his jaw drops a little and his hands shake just the tinniest bit. As for the two men in the corner, he immediately wants them to be dead, they keep looking at Stiles like he’s a new chew toy and the way one of them is smirking makes him want to vomit. Stiles can feel his instincts flying. It’s even worse than when he first met Derek in the woods. He wants to _run_. His whole body is on the verge of a fucking panic attack or maybe a freak out. He’s trapped in a room with two strange men, a psychopath and someone he thought he could trust. It all makes him want to just curl up in a ball and scream into the abyss. A part of him wants to fight, argue and bare his teeth at the Argent’s and the other half just want’s Derek to burst through the doors and-and-He’s not even sure anymore. Stiles vision goes blurry as he starts to hyperventilate.

Luck seems to be on Stiles side this day because suddenly the doors are smashing open as Derek comes barreling in in his Alpha shift. The powerful beast takes the two men as they raise their guns up and throws them against the wall, baring knife sized fangs at Chris and Allison when they even flinch to move. He snarls and roars loud enough that the whole building can probably hear him, getting ready to pounce and maul Chris and Allison without hesitation. But Stiles stops him with a cry and pulls his attention away from he hunters. Stiles should be afraid of this monstrous thing, he should run and hide or scream. Instead he finds himself scrambling closer to Derek until he’s pressed into the Alpha’s furry side. His brain just keeps scream _‘matesafesafesafegoodyesprotectmatesafematesafe’_ as he buries his face into the black fur.

Turning back to look at the two hunters Stiles tells them, “We’re going now. And if you ever do anything like this again, I won’t stop Derek from killing the both of you.”

Derek growls at them again, not moving when Stiles tugs on his fur to pull him away. “Derek please, shift back. We can’t have you running around the campus like this it’ll start a field day with animal control.”

The Alpha snarls again, but with another tug he slowly shifts back until he’s a naked man. The red eyes stay and Derek’s jaw clenches as if he’s preventing himself from taking a chunk out of Chris’ neck. Another tug and he relents, following after Stiles but not without glancing over his back ever so often. Once they’re ten feet away from the room, Derek speeds up the pace until they reach a more isolated part of the parking lot where his Camaro is sitting with the drivers side door wide open like Derek was mid-shift when he ran into he building. The moment they get inside the car Derek pulls Stiles across the console and into his lap, pressing Stiles’ face into his throat as he rubs his arms up and down to sooth him. Stiles shivers once and Derek pulls back to reach in the back and grab one of Stiles hoodies he left in the car, helping the Omega pull it on before laying back with Stiles on his chest.

“I’m crying. Why am I crying.” Stiles laughs wetly when he feels his face is still wet. “I can’t believe. Acting like such an _Omega_; it’s not like they did anything besides expose my bare chest and force me to spill about my shitty past relationship that I’ve tried to bury away for _years_.”

He’s laughing again and then sobbing in broken hiccups. His whole body feels frozen as he cries into Derek’s chest, it’s like when a rabbit freezes up when its caught by a fox knowing it won’t survive and its whole body just seizes up. Derek keeps rubbing his back and shushing him, rumbling his chest to help keep him calm. It helps to an extent and after a while Stiles feels himself just go limp in Derek’s arms.

In a quiet, almost too hard to hear voice Stiles whispers, “I wanna go home.”

“I’ll drive us back to your apartment-“

“No! No-I-I wanna go to the Hale house, please. I just-I just-I jus-Fuck! Fucking fuck!” He’s a mess. Talking, the _one_ good skill he has perfected, fails him at this moment and he can barrenly form a sentence without repeating himself again. He probably sounds like a crying idiot, but Derek just presses a kiss to Stiles forehead as he wraps one arm around him and starts the car with the other. Clinging to Derek the entire ride, Stiles goes in and out of consciousness from being exhausted by the whiplash of emotions he dealt with this afternoon. Derek mutters something to him but he’s too out of it to even focus on what the Alpha is saying to him and instead closes his eyes, being lulled to sleep as he listens to the rhythmic sound of Derek’s heartbeat.

The next time he opens his eyes he’s in Derek’s old bedroom under the covers of his bed, its warm and he’s alone in the room but not the house. If he listens hard enough he can hear the tell tale noises of people moving about downstairs, someone’s in the living room with the TV on and a few others are running around in the backyard. Probably the kids. Rolling over onto his side, Stiles takes the other pillow on the bed and hugs it to his chest, pressing his face against it to inhale Derek’s unmistakable scent. The door to Derek’s room opens and closes and barrenly a minute later the Alpha is crawling onto the bed with him, wrapping arms from behind Stiles to pull him closer.

“How are you feeling?”

Stiles shrugs, he still feels a little out of sorts but-and as cheesy as it is to say-he does feel better with Derek next to him. Clearing his throat he does tell Derek, “A little thirsty.”

Immediately the werewolf is gone and back with a glass of water with him, and Stiles feels himself crack a smile at that. Sitting up he takes the glass and downs the entire thing before setting it on the nightstand by Derek’s bed. Derek runs his fingers through Stiles hair and cups the side of his face, staring down at him with such a tender look it almost makes Stiles’ heart clench.

“If I had known Allison was an Argent, I wouldn’t have left you alone.” Derek tells him.

“I didn’t even know werewolf hunters existed, hell-that Allison, my _friend_ was one. She-they-they were telling me about how werewolves have been taking people and doing things to them that traumatized them from ever wanting to leave the pack. Derek-do werewolves actually kidnap people and fake the whole mates thing?”

Derek is quiet for a moment before sitting down next to Stiles, “Not all werewolves are good, Stiles. Being a werewolf doesn’t suddenly make you a good person, there are bad werewolves out there just like there are bad people. And yes, some wolves will do things like that just to be excused of raping someone, but mates-those are rare. The amount of known werewolves who’ve actually met their mates is only about 2% of the entire population on the world. Some don’t even meet their mates, its not all fairy tale stories. My pack, we’re good though. We’ve never done anything wrong or without thinking things through. I’m not saying I haven’t gotten my hands dirty, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to kill a werewolf who went mad with rage, or a hunter that tried to kill my sister. Hell, I once-I once killed a man in the back alley of a bar for raping a woman before. I couldn’t even stop myself, it was just an instant thing.”

Swallowing, Stiles looks down at where his and Derek’s hands are clasped together. It isn’t even hard to imagine Derek killing someone to protect his family or others, which should have him running for the hills but again he doesn’t feel afraid. “Dude, you were protecting people. I mean sure killing is bad and stuff, but I can understand where you’re coming from. If someone tried to kill my dad I’d raise hell just to kill them, or if someone tried to rape my friend I’d have done the same thing. But you don’t kill people for fun or because you feel like it.”

The Alpha still won’t look him in the eyes, signing Stiles cups Derek’s face and turns it so they’re facing one another. “You’ve done bad things, Derek. Things you would have avoided doing if you had the option. You don’t get joy out of killing people, right?”

Derek shakes his head.

“Then stop pouting like I just kicked your dog. You’v done shit, but at least you know its wrong. Some people do things like that and see it as an act of good or just don’t think what they did is wrong.” Stiles stands up this time, shaking his legs so the blood rushes downwards and he can feel his toes again. “Come on, it’s been a long day and I want to eat something with chocolate in it. I’m tired of all these emotional whiplashes I’m getting. Must be a Tuesday.”

The werewolf snorts at his reference, which has Stiles cracking a smile. He leads Derek out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where some of the Hale’s are lounging around. Peter and Talia are at the counter making what looks like dinner, which has Stiles stomach rumbling with hunger, while Derek’s brothers Damien and Eric are lounging on the stools. Both of them turn their heads when Stiles enter, smiling but don’t get up to move. It seems the whole house knows about what happened today, especially with how Talia keeps glaring at everything and slamming closed drawers. Robert comes in and takes one look at the scene before muttering, ‘Good god’ and then turns back around to leave. Before Stiles can even think about entering the kitchen, Derek grabs his shoulders and directs him to sit next to his brothers before going into the kitchen himself.

“Hey!” Stiles calls after him, “I’m tired not an invalid.”

Damion chuckles and gives Stiles a wink, “Heard you had a run in with some hunters today. Derek told us he would have killed them all if you didn’t stop him, takes guts to stand up to a full shifted werewolf.”

Stiles’ cheeks heat up at the praise, “O-oh that, uh, yeah. It was nothing. Um, so have there always been werewolf hunters?”

Peter is the next one to speak, “As long as there have been monsters there have been hunters for everything. When humans don’t understand something, they fear it, and with fear they choose to kill instead of understand what can be learned. It’s like how people treated homosexuals, they killed them, burned them just because it was _wrong_. But for hunters, they go to extremes. There was once a pack not far from ours that was wiped out because a hunter seduced a 15 year old werewolf and then burned their house down with all the werewolves inside of it.”

“_Jesus_. That’s awful.” Stiles feels speechless at the thought of someone burning down a house full of innocent werewolves and possible some humans with it. He sits there quietly for another moment before perking up when Derek comes back with a slice of chocolate cake.He eats peacefully while Derek stands behind him and runs his fingers through Stiles hair, leaning back against the Alpha’s chest Stiles finishes off the rest of his cake while Talia finishes throwing in what looks like three massive chicken pot pies into the oven.

“Alright. Dinner is almost ready, you boys have forty minutes before everyones coming to the table and we’ll be having a family discussion about the Argents.” Talia smiles at them, but it seems harsher than when she usually smiles, when her eyes land on Stiles her smile softens. “Derek how about you and Stiles go freshen up, I’m sure he wants to change out of those clothes.”

“I could help with that.” Eric grins, ignoring as Derek growls at him.

Stiles snorts and says haughtily, “Please, you try and bad touch me and I’ll shove wolfsbane so far up your ass you’ll be coughing it out for a month.” Peter laughs while Derek just puffs his chest out like he’s proud his boyfriend just threatened his brother. Rolling his eyes, Stiles sets his empty plate into the sink before dragging himself back up the stairs.

The moment he enters Derek’s room he starts to strip himself of his clothes that have dry sweat on them, once he gets to his boxers he heads towards the shower. Once those go off he steps in under the spray and stands under the hot spray. The door to the bedroom clicks open before closing and after a moment of waiting Derek leans against the doorway. Not waiting for the man to ask, Stiles pulls open he sliding door to the shower and leaves it open for Derek to walk through. Quickly, Derek pulls off his clothes to join Stiles in the shower, immediately pressing himself up against Stiles back to press kisses over his mating mark which has Stiles arching his back.

“You weren’t afraid of me when I was fully shifted.” Derek finally speaks.

“Yeah…I think I was more afraid of what the Argents were going to do rather than you to be honest. I knew if I was near you I’d be safe…” Turning around Stiles looks up at Derek’s face, touching his cheeks and thumbing over his lips as if he’s seeing it for the first time. “Show me your eyes.”

Derek blinks and suddenly his eyes are flashing the color of hot coals in a fire. Stiles feels his heart rate start to rise immediately when he looks at them, and his body goes a little numb out in a tinge of fear. Closing his own eyes, Stiles takes a few deep breathes before looking back at the Alpha’s eyes. This time the reaction is slower and less full of panic.

“I want to stare at these eyes without any fear.” Stiles tells him, “I want to kiss you with your eyes like this, make out with you, fuck you, make _love_ to you with these eyes. And its going to take time before I stop reacting badly when your eyes flash. But we’ll get there, I promise you we will.”

“I’ll wait.” Derek brings his hand up to press his lips to the inside of his wrist, “I’ll wait as long as you want me to.”

Turning Derek’s head back, Stiles presses his lis to Derek’s, pulling the Alpha’s body against his as he kisses and licks at his lips. Derek follows with him, eyes still shining bright red as he has one hand holding the back of Stiles skull as he continues to kiss Stiles lips until they’re swollen form kissing too much. By the time they finally get out of the shower the waters already gone cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved and fuel my greedy writer needs! 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be done quicker than this one! But who knows the plot might grow a little more and a certain past ex might show up to wreck havoc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! It's been a hell of a month and I am so sorry for how long this took to update. Originally, this was going to be about Stiles and Derek's groaning relationship with a lot of filthy smut but now there's plot. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also, please note the new tags I added!

Stiles wishes nothing more that he could just curl up on Derek’s bed and ignore the whole day altogether. But thirty minutes later and Laura comes knocking on the door, she grins when she walks in and sees the two of them cuddling. Well, its more like Derek turned into a giant octopus-werewolf as the older man has his arms and legs wrapped around Stiles body, engulfing the Omega in his bulk and heat. Its grounding and has Stiles loosing himself into the sense of nothingness as he tries to ignore the fact that one of his longest friends is apparently from a line of werwolf hunters. And Stiles just so happens to be mated to a werewolf. Ugh, when did his life get turned into a tv show. Laura cackles as he pokes at Derek before grabbing his legs and practically yanking the man out of bed.

“Come on, Der-bear. Mom wants everyone down for dinner right now while its hot, and then we’re going to discuss the hunter problem we currently have on our hands.” She tells him, rolling her eyes when Derek growls at her.

“Come on big guy, might as well rip the bandaid off while its still on. After dinner we can just come back here and cuddle, ok. Snuggle bunny.” Stiles grins when Derek glares at the nickname and Laura burst out in full on laughter. He follows the two Hale’s out of the bedroom, Derek stopping for a moment so he can throw his arm around Stiles’ shoulders so he can continue to rub his scent all over the human. It has Stiles flushing a little when they walk down the stairs to where the rest of the Hales are sitting around at the table. Some of them peak glances over at the pair while the others are too busy shoving their faces full of pie, Stiles takes his place next to Derek, grinning over at Peter who smiles at the both of them. Dinner goes on for a while, everyone chats about normal day things and Stiles isn’t worried about hunters banging on the front door demanding to be let in. Kind of like in the ‘Three Little Pigs’ but in this case the wolves are just trying to have a nice family dinner while the pigs are trigger happy assholes who think they know what’s best for everyone. Stiles sits quietly as he lets the chatter of the Hale family wash over him, he turns his head when he hears Derek chuckling at the story Izzy is telling him. Her and Edgar are both in high school, so they both have crazy stories to tell everyone.

Talia clears her throat and suddenly the loud chattered is cut down into silence. She stands at wear she sits at the head of the table, she truly looks like an Alpha in this moment. All eyes watching her with rapt attention, the Alpha’s word is law in the werewolf world and to them this isn’t just their Alpha this is their mother, sister, this is their family. Stiles still can’t believe he gets to be a part of such a wonderful family. Tilting her head down in acknowledgment, Talia begins to speak.

“As you all have been informed, today Stiles had an encounter with the Argents; a well known family of werewolf hunters who have been after us for years. There’s no need to worry about our house getting found, or of them finding you at school, I’ve taken all the precautions to make sure no hunter can find us. But this isn’t the problem we’re dealing with. Argent struck first; they assaulted Stiles and tried to sell lies that we, as werewolves, are horrible monsters and rapist. But just as there are terrible humans there are terrible werewolves. However, the Argent’s only believe in one kind of werewolf, and thats a dead werewolf. They expect us to act rashly and try to attack them, but we will not all to their games. If anything, I expect you all to act calm in this situation. The hunters _want_ us to go wild, they want us to attack but we will prove them wrong.”

Peter growls, looking ready to jump across the table and yell. “Dearest sister, you can’t honestly expect us to simply sit here like sitting ducks. Stiles was attacked and had a panic attack, because one of his so called _friends_ saw he was mated to a werewolf and immediately turned her back on him. Give us the order and we’ll rip them apart where they stand-“

“_No._”

Talia flashes red eyes and stares down Peter until he whines and tilts his neck in submission.

“I am your Alpha, Peter. And as much as _I_ want to run out there and rip them apart, we must not act so rash.” Her head turns to look at Derek who looks like he’s seconds from running out the door in a crazed rampage to kill the Argent’s as well. “Derek, perhaps you should go out for a run. If you leave the territory there will be consequences.”

Derek grunts and stands up. The chair screeches behind him as he does so, Stiles reaches out to lay a hand on Derek’s arm when the Alpha tries to walk away causing him to freeze.

“Be careful. Please.” Stiles pleads.

The Alpha’s nostrils flare as he leans forward to brush his lips against Stiles’ forehead. Without another word, Derek makes his way to the backdoor where he lets loose a thunderous roar the moment he’s outside and starts to tear off his clothes as he lets the shift take over him. Frowning a little at his mate’s reaction, Stiles turns his attention back to his half unfinished meal. Not feeling up to eating the rest, Stiles gives it to Izzy to wrap it up for later since it’s her turn to do the dishes and decides to call out for the night. He’s so exhausted from the catastrophe earlier that day he can barely think of a full thought. Robert grabs his arm lightly before he can ascend the stairs and pulls him into a tight hug, Stiles is a little startled at the mans show of affection but doesn’t push him away when the hug last a little longer.

Pulling away Robert pats his shoulder and tells him, “Don’t let Derek’s attitude get you down, Stiles. He can get a little grumpy when things don’t go his way, he was like that as a child. Except Laura was worse, she was the queen of the castle or else it was guillotine for everyone in the house.”

“Well, they were Alpha’s so you can’t expect anything else but tantrums and fights from them.” Stiles teases. “It’s a good thing I was an only child or else my day would have gone grey before I was ten.”

Robert smiles and they both give a nod before going their seperate ways. Stiles crawls back under the covers in Derek’s room, making sure to turn the lights of before he closes his eyes. He almost texts Derek to see how he’s doing before remembering the werewolf left his phone on the nightstand before going down for dinner. At a loss, Stiles rolls over and curls up around a pillow that smells like Derek, he cuddles it against his chest and tries not to whine since his Alpha isn’t here to cuddle him. Which-ugh, he can’t believe how pathetic he’s acting because _Derek isn’t here to cuddle him_. Huffing and glaring into the empty space before him, Stiles pulled the covers further around him as he closed his eyes and concentrated on sleeping. It wasn’t long until he found himself in that empty floating space of dreamland, and it wasn’t long after that when he was woken again by his senses screaming at him about being in danger.

Groggily, Stiles wiped a hand over his face before looking up from where he was smushed against Derek’s pillow. There, hovering over the bed was a massive humanoid beast with eyes that burned red. Stiles’ heart leaps to his throat as the beast makes a low growl before settling when he realizes who it is.

Swallowing, Stiles stared up at the hulking figure that towered in the darkness of the room. He knew he should be afraid. His heart should be trampling over itself with fear and terror, but, shockingly he doesn’t feel that way at all. It’s funny in a way, almost like a Danny Elfman satire song written for his life, here he is laying before the big bad wolf and yet he’s not afraid. Humans have written hundreds of stories about wolves and werewolves being monsters; savaging villages, raping woman and eating babies. Just the simple story of ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ has hundreds of different meanings to the story. The Christians believed the wolf symbolizes the Devil and he was leading the girl to sin, while the others believed the wolf to represent a haggard man that was taking the virginity of a young woman. Either way the wolf was always demonized and seen as the villain. But here. Right now. Stiles did not see what others saw, for he knew the truth about those stories.

Derek wasn’t a monster nor was he the Devil in disguise. He was so much more. For a moment Stiles was frozen, because here Derek was in the form Stiles had first met him in and he wasn’t afraid. Sitting up on the bed, stiles moved the blanket off of him and reached a hand out towards the hulking werewolf. Derek made a low snarling noise but Stiles knew it wasn’t from aggression, Derek was worried that Stiles might have a panic attack since the previous one had been triggered by Derek simply flashing red eyes at him. But this was different and Stiles head had finally gotten with the program. He knew Derek wasn’t the monster in this story. He knew that the real monsters were the hunters. He knew...he knew he probably couldn’t trust Allison again after today and that hurt him more than when she had the knife pointed at him. It wasn’t that she assaulted him-well, ok, like 25% of that was the problem-but the way she had just turned her shoulder at him when he told her he was staying with Derek.

They had been friends for so long and yet she was just going to end it all over a werewolf! Insanity must be in the water or something because that was madness. Not even Stiles would have turned his back on Allison if she dated someone he didn’t like, they were friends and Stiles didn’t make friends lightly, when he trusted someone he trusted them with his whole self and when he loved someone he loved them with his whole heart. But it turns out he had trusted too lightly when he met Allison.

Reaching out Stiles cupped the massive wolf head upon the beast, it made a low whine at Stiles touch and he was half tempted to think Derek was afraid. How funny the tables have turned in this situation.

“You’re not so scary.” Stiles tickles himself with his own humor. Derek doesn’t seem to find it as funny as he huffs at him. “I’ve had a long day, Derek, and I want to go to bed. If you want to keep romping around in the woods than so be it but I can’t sleep well without my Sourwolf.”

The wolf snuffs and creeps closer to the bed, the fur beneath Stiles hands is so so soft and Stiles wants nothing more than to curl up against it. Pushing himself back on the bed to make room, Stiles watches as Derek crawls up on the bed-he has half a mind to wonder if the thing is going to break as the bed creeks ominously to the added weight, but it holds the weight and soon Stiles finds himself being curled around. He smiles and can’t stop himself from petting Derek’s fur, shivering when a giant pawed hand rested on his back. Derek in this form is massive in size and a part of Stiles can barrenly believe that he had the wolf’s dick inside of him, now it seems almost imaginable to think of a cock of such size to be able to fit inside of him much less knot him but somehow it happened. Kicking away the dirty thoughts because he really doesn’t feel in the mood to start anything, Stiles buries his face against Derek’s fluffy chest and hums at the wolf’s smell, he smells like the woods, dry earth and the sharpest hint of Alpha musk. It has his inner Omega purring and Stiles practically melts against the fur, wanting nothing more than for Derek to engulf him in the scent. Sighing to himself, Stiles grabs a handful of Derek’s fur as he presses closer to Derek before speaking.

“Thank you. I know you probably wanted nothing more than to go back there and tear out some hunters throat, but you didn’t. I know it probably goes against some kind of instinct in you to not go seeking for revenge, but well…it’s dumb, but a part of me is really happy you chose to stay and make sure I was safe. You _listened_ to me, and I don’t think I’ve ever dated someone who actually listened to me. I know I tend to…babble a lot and it annoys people more often then not, so I can be a hard person to get along with. Much less even date. It’s probably why I always went with the first person who showed me any kind of attention.” Sniffing, Stiles can feel the smallest traces of tears slipping down his cheeks. “God, I’m crying again. Fucking hormones. This is probably why I hate being an Omega so much, not only do people already see me as some weak, emotional human but they’re right. I let my emotions tend to get the best of me at times, and I hate when I cry because it makes me feel so weak. And it’s just dumb but you wouldn’t understand because you’re an Alpha and everyone already things your big and strong, you know. So every time I cry I just feel like I’m falling into the stereotype and proving people right.”

Stiles hadn’t even noticed when Derek shifted back, until a hand was lifting his chin up and he was face to face with a human Derek.

“You’re not weak.” The Alpha tells him, pulling Stiles into his arms. It’s almost impossible for them to get closer and yet Stiles feels like Derek is trying to press him so hard against his skin they begin to morph into one being. “You’re so strong Stiles. The strongest person I know. You’ve gone through so much already-_I_ put you through so much, I could have tried harder to control my animal instincts and not-not rape you but I was so _excited_ to finally find my mate I didn’t think about how you might feel about this. And even through all of this you still stuck with me. I won’t lie and say I didn’t consider running back just to rip those hunters to _pieces_, but then I saw you and I knew I couldn’t leave you. You told me not to do anything and I didn’t because…well-because I love you.”

oh

Oh

_Oh_

Silence rips through Stiles’ throat as he stares at Derek’s face, the man looks so open and vulnerable at this moment. Like he’s laying himself bare in this very moment and Stiles could…well he could do anything. Given this much room and this much power over the werewolf if Stiles were a terrible person he could tie Derek up in knots and twist him around in any shape he wanted to, tell the wolf pretty lies and then while the Hale’s were asleep sneak out and burn them all alive. Laughing at their pain because the wolves were foolish to trust him. But Stiles isn’t a terrible person, and as many times as he wanted to strangle Jackson, wish Mr. Harris’ death and just hurt people he would never actually want that upon someone. And Derek, Derek is a good person. Albeit, he can be an ass and sometimes pushy, but fuck if Stiles doesn’t love that about the man. But Stiles, he has baggage, so much he could carry it around like Atlas carrying the world. Stiles wishes more than anything to Derek he loves him back but it feels like thorns are wrapping around his throat when he opens his mouth to speak. He’s not ready yet, but he does love Derek.

“I feel the same. And I know that’s not exactly the words you were hoping to hear right now. But trust me when I say I feel the same, it’s going to take a while before I can work up to saying those three words. I’ve said them before to someone I thought I loved and they used them against me, dug scars into my skin with those words. So using them again makes me terrified of the thought that if I say them too soon I’ll ruin this dream and it’ll turn into a nightmare.” He tells the werewolf, hoping Derek can hear the steadiness in his heart as he’s speaking the truth. Looking back up into Derek’s eyes Stiles gets scared when he sees red staring back at him.

But Derek doesn’t snarl or yell at him, instead he kisses Stiles. The kiss is moist and harsh, but it feels like he’s being kissed for the first time because it’s so full of _love._ A whine crawls it’s way out of Stiles throat and he’s panting, cheeks flushed and red when Derek pulls back from him. “It’s ok, Stiles. I won’t force you to say something you’re not ready to say. I love you. And when you’re ready I’ll be there for when you say those words. Whoever this person is that hurt you, they aren’t here anymore and if I get a whiff of their scent I’ll eat their heart out for hurting you.”

Chucking, Stiles caresses the Alpha’s cheek, pressing his forehead against Derek’s chest as he closes his eyes. “My big, bad wolf. All ready to huff and puff, and blow away my exes. You’re like a knight in shining armor you know? Now, come on, I’m sleepy and all these emotions are making me feel like a slug.”

“You still have to wake up early for classes tomorrow.”

Stiles snorts. “No way, man, I think I’ll sleep through them if I go. Nah, tomorrow is ‘Stiles takes a vacation’ day.”

Derek actually rolls his eyes at that and Stiles has to slap him on the arm playfully, but the wolf grabs his hand before he can pull it back and presses kisses to his knuckles causing Stiles to blush again.

“Sappy wolf.” Stiles mutters as his eyes shutter close.

______________________________________________

Waking up the next morning, Stiles wishes nothing more than to have been woken up by the sun in his eyes and the birds chirping outside. Instead he gets a rude awakening when both Laura and Cora run into the room and puppy pile on top of where Derek and Stiles are sleeping. Grunting, Derek growls and Stiles just grumbles at the added weight. The girls giggle and burst into laughter when Derek tries to push them off, but Laura fights back and soon both the Alpha and her are falling off the bed and wrestling one another on the ground. Cora laughing at the two Alpha’s fighting one another, both switch between playfully snarking and growling at one another like wolf pups biting each others tails. Stiles peaks out from where he’s hidden his head under Derek’s pillow and chuckles a little at the sight of two grown adults wrestling one another. Until Laura actually does scratch Derek and the smell of blood is in the air, that gets them both shifting into their Beta shift and claws come out.

“What did I say about claws in the house!” Talia roars from downstairs, the effect causing a ripple across the household and both werewolves are shifting back.

“Sorry. Mom!” They yell in unison, Derek whipping his head around to glare at Laura who just snickers.

“Why must you always ruin my good mornings. It’s like you get a thrill out of it.” Derek grumbles as he stands up from where he’s on the ground to shuffle around his drawers, and pull on a pair of sweat pants. Stiles wonders if born wolves are immune to nudity because neither sisters seem to bat a eyelash at Derek’s bare ass.

“Aw, come on, Derbear. You’re such a spoil sport, plus it’s fun to get you riled up, especially when Stiles is around.” Laura teases, grinning wider when Derek’s ears go pink.

“Don’t call me that.” He growls at them, attempting to swat at his sisters but they both laugh and run out of the room with Derek at their heels. Huffing the man crawls back on to of the bed to curl around Stiles sleepy form, and wraps himself around Stiles body like an octopus.

“You’re sisters are hilarious.” Stiles mutters, grinning when Derek just grumbles in response. “Since we’re awake we might as well get up and eat breakfast.”

“You sure you don’t want to sleep in a little longer? I’ll hold my sisters down so they don’t bother you.” Derek smirks down at where Stiles is starfished on his bed.

“Nah. I’ve already slept in longer than I thought I would.” Reaching up with one hand to cup Derek’s cheek, Stiles smiles as the Alpha turns his face to muzzle against his palm. The wolf makes a low rumbling noise and it makes something inside of Stiles feel warm and comfortable. A part of him truly wants nothing more than to lay in bed and doze off in the sunlight with Derek but he’s already awake and doesn’t feel like being lazy for once. In fact, he has the urge to go for a walk through the Hale’s land since they practically own an entire forest to themselves.

Stiles is never going to get over how rich the Hale’s are.

Grumbling as he sits up, Stiles is happy he took a shower last night because he would have been lying in his own sweat. And sleeping with a werewolf was pretty much sleeping with a portable heater. Derek doesn’t seemed bothered at all by his own nudity and leans back on the bed to watch Stiles rummage around his room for clothes. The Alpha actually looks smug when Stiles peaks a glance over his shoulder at Derek; the wolf is leaning against the wall with the pillows beneath him looking like they’re being squished to death, his eyes are predatory like as he watches Stiles change his shirt with one of Derek’s own, and looking down further Stiles has to blush and turn his head whenhis eyes spot Derek’s boning erection. Fucking Alphas, he thinks to himself as he grabs a pair of sweatpants to pull on over his boxers. Turning around to look down at Derek, Stiles rest his hands on his hips and tries his best not to fall into the wolf’s seduction trap.

“Are you planning on laying in bed all day or are you going to get off your ass?” Stiles can feel his cheeks growing hot the longer he stares at Derek, keeping his eyes on the Alpha’s face and desperately trying to not let them dip down any lower.

“I don’t know, baby, I’m feeling a little cozy here. Maybe you should come over and help me up.” Derek grins, and of course Stiles has to peak down at his cock which his fully hard now and red at the tip.

“If you try anything funny, I’ll kick your ass.” He growls at the smug Alpha before creeping over to where the man is lounging.

The moment Stiles gets in arms length to Derek, the wolf lunges and pulls him into his arms rolling them over until he’s on top of Stiles. Stiles’ whine is cut off when hot, wet lips start pressing kisses up his throat and he can barely contain his moan when Derek sucks against his pulse point. Stuttering out a curse, Stiles clutches Derek’s shoulder and lets his head fall backwards as the Alpha’s lips travel lower on his neck and lick over his collarbone. When he starts sucking against Stiles mating bite he’s done for, Stiles feels hot and loose all over like Derek could do anything in this moment and he would be perfectly fine with it. Hot hands slide up under his shirt and when Derek thumbs over his nipples Stiles makes the embarrassing noise, like a cross between a moan and a yelp but Derek seems to love it and keeps up the ministrations.

For a moment, Stiles thinks things are going to get hot and heavy but then Derek freezes all over. Head tilting to the side as he concentrates on listening to something Stiles can’t hear. Grumbling, the Alpha frowns and presses a kiss to Stiles lips before rolling off of him.

“Mom doesn’t want us fooling around while the kids are still here.” The man sounds so disappointed in his voice that Stiles can’t help but burst out in laughter.

Derek rolls his eyes and tries not to act put out but Stiles can totally tell he’s grumpy about the situation, and pulls on a pair of sweatpants. Rolling himself off the bed and fixing his pants, Stiles snags a kiss from the Alpha and cackles when Derek chases him down the stairs. He knows the wolf could catch him at any moment but Derek slows his speed to let Stiles think he’s faster than him. They skid into the kitchen, Derek catching Stiles around the waste so he doesn’t trip and are met with raised eyebrows from Peter and Robert.

Peter’s nostrils flare and the man smirks at the two of them, “Having a little morning fun I see? Well I’m glad you two made up. Though, do try to make sure your sisters and younger siblings don’t walk on anything.”

“Uncle!” Derek cries, his own cheeks are redder than Stiles at this point and he can’t help but press a kiss to the scruffy things. Derek simply sucks further, “You’re almost as bad as Laura with this.”

“Hey!” Laura calls out as she walks into the kitchen as if summoned. “Stiles is the first person you’ve ever been in a committed relationship much-less dated. Excuse me for not wanting to take advantage of the situation and tease my baby brother.”

“I’m like the second oldest!”

“Yeah, but you’ll always be my little Derbear.” She makes a face like one does when they’re playing with a baby.

“Wait. You’ve never dated before me?” Stiles is so stuck on that fact his brain doesn’t seem to be able to process anything else. Because Derek is hot, alright, that’s an obvious give away. But Derek could literally date anyone he wanted to, hell, Stiles is pretty sure he’s had people throwing themselves at him for a hook up or a single date. And the fact that Derek turned them away? That sounds preposterous.

The Alpha looks embarrassed now, “Well, no. I’ve had people ask me out and took a few to prom and homecoming but never as dates.”

“Seriously?!”

Laura cackles again, “What Derek is failing to inform you here is that he’s a giant hopeless romantic and ever since our mom told us about how she met her mate he’s only had his heart set on finding his mate.”

Robert chimes in next, “Derek has always been the most sensitive of our children. He was a happy little baby but could pick up moods very easily, so when one person was upset he would get upset and start crying. It was very cute. And after Talia told him about mates he fell in love with the knowledge that there’s someone out there specifically made for him.”

Stiles gets excited at this information, “Oh my god, that means you were a Virgin when we first met, well. Obviously not anymore since we ya know, did the dirty deed.” Stiles makes a show of wiggling his eyebrows. “Wow. You’re actually a really good kisser for someone who’s never dated.”

Derek flares and then says, “Just because I’ve never hooked up with someone doesn’t mean I haven’t kissed other people. I just-I just didn’t have sex with them ok.”

“Why not? I mean, it’s not like you were a hundred percent sure you’d meet me right around the corner.”

“It just didn’t feel right. I felt like I was cheating on you in a way, and I know we never met yet but it I still felt guilty about it.” The Alpha explains, looking down at his clasped hands like he’s nervous.

“You’re so cute. I can’t believe I was scared of you.” Stiles laughs, before frowning, “Ugh, now I feel like a whore compared to you. I’ve slept around with a handful of people.”

Derek shakes his head, “You’re not a whore, Stiles. You just didn’t know. Humans don’t usually sense these things until the bond is already formed between mates. I don’t care about the people you’ve dated in the past, as long as you’re with me now my wolf and I are happy.”

“God, Laura wasn’t kidding when she said you’re a hopeless romantic. Is the Hallmark channel you’re secret pleasure?”

“Actually it’s Princess Bride.” Robert chimes in. Grinning when Derek gives an exasperated, “Dad!”

“So cute. My fluffy, sweet Alpha. Whatever will I do with out my romantic knight.”

The Alpha huffs like he’s agitated but presses a kiss to Stiles forehead and moves him to sit down so he can prepare them breakfast. Stiles grins down at his lap at how sweet Derek is being, humming contently when the Alpha slides him a mug filled with black coffee and two spoons of sugar in it. A lot of people think that since he’s an Omega he’d go for something incredibly sweet but Stiles has always been fond of dark roast coffee, the bitterness of it taste amazing to him. His sweet tooth remains with curly fries more than it does to desserts. Sipping the coffee, Stiles watches as the Hale’s work their way around the kitchen. Like cigs turning in a clock, they move so smoothly and practiced around one another which they must be able to after all they’ve lived with each other for years. Derek makes Stiles and him a delicious plate of bacon, eggs, toast and some slow making grits which Stiles happily digs into. And when he’s finished Stiles leans against Derek’s side as he watches the Alpha finish up his own cup of coffee before pressing a peck against Derek’s cheek and then leaves to go curl up with a book.

Stiles spends the day with the Hale’s laughing and relaxing as if all the problems in the world are gone for the first time.

Peter drags him into a game of chess and is shocked when Stiles actually beats him, after that Cora and Lara drag him into the kitchen to bake cookies and Stiles has to take another shower because they get him covered in flour. He’s a little surprised when he doesn’t find Derek following him in when he pulls off flour covered clothes. Washing his skin until its red and smells like Derek’s soap, Stiles sighs and lets himself just stand blissfully under the warm spray of water. It felt nice to get lost in his head for once and not worry about what’s to come in the next days. His mind flashes to the first time he woke up in this house and Stiles can’t help but chuckle a little at how wacky his life has gotten since meeting Derek and the rest of the Hale’s. Humming, he finishes up in the shower and wraps a towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom only to find Derek on the bed with a book in his hand. The Alpha glances up at where Stiles is standing and his whole face flushes while his blue-green eyes travel down Stiles bare chest like he’s looking at a delicious meal.

“I was not planning for you to walk out like this.” The werewolf surmises, looking like he’s all but ready to toss his book to the side and pull Stiles onto the bed so he can ravish him. Or possibly cuddle him-Stiles has found out a while back that Derek is a cuddle monster, and is more than happy to spend the day cuddling with the walking heater.

Stiles feels one of his eyebrows jump up at his statement, a sneaky grin grows on his lips, “No? After all those times you’ve dragged me back into bed so you can kiss me more or roll over and rut against my ass like a wolf going through puberty?”

Derek has the decency to actually blush at that, and Stiles can only roll his eyes. Dropping the towel around his waist, Stiles makes his way over to Derek’s drawer to pull on some clean clothes. A part of him is loving the fact that he’s wearing his mate’s clothing and the other part can’t help but feel a little smug over the fact that he _knows_ Derek is watching him as he pulls on some clothes. Stretching his arms over his head, Stiles moves over to the bed so he can curl up besides Derek, humming at the heat radiating from the older man’s body he can’t help but try to press himself closer to Derek’s body. The werewolf makes a deep rumbling noise in his chest as he throws his arms and legs around Stiles body to curl against him closer, rubbing his nose over Stiles bare skin before settling down.

There a moment of blissful silence before Derek speaks again, “Tonights the full moon.”

It doesn’t cross Stiles’ mind on the importance of the date until the realization suddenly has him sitting up on his elbows to stare down at Derek, “Yeah?”

The hesitation in his voice has him flinching.

“I was wondering if you wanted to stay with us tonight, and celebrate the full moon like my family has done for generations. But if you don’t want to thats alright, you can stay up here or I can drive us back to your apartment. I know this night might bring back some bad memories of when we first met, so I didn’t want to pressure you into staying but my mom thought I should give it a chance.”

“Yes-Yeah, I mean. Fuck.” Clenching his eyes shut to bite at his bottom lip, Stiles pulls his thoughts together before opening his eyes again and finally answering the Alpha, “Derek, I’d love to spend the full moon with you. But first tell me what’s going to happen, because I am _not_ dancing naked under the moonlight with your family. As much as I love them, I’d rather they not see me naked.”

Derek snorts and thumps his sternum, pulling Stiles back down to lay on the bed with him so he can explain, “Nothing like that. We do dance though. The kids make a giant bonfire we all sit around together and dad pulls out some traditional drums he plays, and we all usually eat, drink, or dance. Then when the moon is at it’s highest mom will announce the start of the run, usually the humans in our family like to stay behind because its hard for the to keep up with the wolves. But all we do it is run around the woods chasing one another, sometimes we hunt rabbits and deer, but usually its just a celebration together.”

“That…that actually sounds like a lot of fun. I don’t know why, but I really thought all you guys did was run around naked and eat squirrels.”

Derek chuckles and shakes his head, “Nah, they’re a bit to stringy and can get stuck in my teeth.”

Stiles slaps a hand against the Alpha’s bicep, “Ew! That’s gross, Derek. And you kiss me with that mouth-eugh!”

He tries to pull away from the werewolf but Derek just pulls him back against his chest as they both laugh and wrestle one another, “You weren’t complaining early when we were kissing.”

The Omega laughs and makes a noise when Derek kisses his lips, pretend to gag on the wolf’s breath which only has Derek growling and nipping at his neck. The sensation of having Derek nip at his neck has Stiles rolling over in laughter as he tries to get away from the tickling sensation. Stiles almost falls off the end of the bed when deft fingers tickle at his ribs, but Derek is quick to catch Stiles’ rolling body and pull him back up soStiles is lying on top of his chest. Sighing, pleased, Stiles presses his face to Derek’s neck as his body relaxes from the excitement and he takes in the Alpha’s scent. His whole body turns to jelly and he couldn’t care less when he hears Derek laugh at how quickly he slumps against his body. Vindictive, Stiles pinches Derek’s side and gets a small snort from the older man.

“Quiet you. I’m trying to relax.” Stiles argues.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you started a tickle fight with a werewolf.”

“Excuse me. I was not the one to start this whole mess.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so cute. Then I wouldn’t have to eat you up.”

Lifting his head, Stiles stares up at the wolf before snorting, “Red Riding Hood jokes. Really?”

Derek simply shrugs and then pulls Stiles back down against his chest. Huffing like a petulant child, Stiles mumbles something under his breath before closing his eyes and hoping for a few minutes of shut eye.

______________________________________

Derek had been right about the full moon. Once the sun had began to settle on the horizon Stiles watched as the Hale’s started pulling out drums, and wood to pile up together in the bonfire pit while the kids ran around with excitement. Stiles wasn’t a wolf but even he could feel the moon’s pull and he felt his whole body vibrating with energy. Stiles stands on the porch watching the wolves as they chatter and laugh with one another while setting up the whole thing. Robert and Peter bring out food that they cook on the grill outside, and it takes Stiles a moment to notice none of it is meat. He wonders if the reason for this is because the wolves are planning on hunting when the moon has rising, perhaps they all enjoy eating the meat when its fresh. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Ivy comes over to shove a baby into his arms, leaving him there as she calls over her shoulder to tell him to watch baby William.

“Guess it’s just you and me, little guy.” Stiles smiles down at the baby. William makes a small noise before grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and chewing on it, smiling up at Stiles when the Omega chuckles. Running a hand over the babies head, Stiles finds a chair on the porch and settles down, humming to himself while he watches the evening settle into night. Stiles watches as the Hale’s howl and dance together, laughing and talking like it’s all one big family gathering. Which, it may as well be since everyone in Derek’s family is at the house. When Talia stands up from where she was seated on the grass with her husband, everything goes silent. Stiles watches in awe as the woman throws her head backwards and howls. The howl is _loud_ and seems to vibrate all through Stiles body until he can feel the urge to follow her command. The wolves, even the humans, throw their heads back and answer the howl along with her. Not fighting the urge, Stiles too throws his head back and howls along with the Hale’s. When he looks back again it’s to see the werewolves have all transformed into actual wolves, bigger than the average sized wolf and the one Stiles just knows is Talia is about the size of a horse. Derek pads over to where Stiles is and licks all over his face, causing the Omega to fall backwards onto his ass. Laughing as he tries to push away the wolfs slobbering jaw.

“Gross. You’re breath is awful smelling.” Stiles laughs when Derek settles down.

The wolf huffs and nudges his nose against Stiles chest. Another wolf-Peter, maybe, barks at Derek getting their attention, and jerks his head to the woods. Derek nods and turns back to look at Stiles, he makes a low howling noise before pressing his entire massive head against Stiles chest as if trying to tell him he’ll be back.

“I know you will, big guy.” He chuckles, pressing a kiss to the furry head as a hand quickly comes up to rub the wolf’s ear. He doesn’t have the time to marvel at how soft Derek’s fur is before the wolf is galavanting off into the woods.

Settling back where he was sprawled out on the ground, Stiles stares up at the moon for a while before getting up to sit next to Robert. The man smiles at him and they both sit silently together and watch the flames dance.

“Is it always like this?” Stiles finally ask the man, picking up a stick to poke at the fire.

“Oh, yeah. You should see it when someone’s birthday falls on the full moon. It’s utter chaos. Everyone’s just running around naked and throwing cake at one another. Sometimes there’s a fight on the full moon, but since this is your first time everyone’s trying to stay calm and not freak you out.” The older man explains, leaning back on his elbows.

Stiles snorts, “Pretty sure, after the whole werewolf and werewolf hunter reveal nothing would surprise me at this moment.”

Roberts’ face darkens a little, “They shouldn’t have done that. Hunters are suppose to follow a code; werewolves and hunters have always hated one another and its been a battle since the begging when humans first found out about our kind, but later they came up with a code in which they were only suppose to kill werewolves who have harmed or killed people. But, of course, they weren’t truly going to follow along with that. Sometimes they catch a wolf and will just torture the poor wolf before sending it loose on unknown citizens and then claiming they’re the heroes when they slaughter an innocent wolf. Wolves with blue eyes, they always get the shit end of the stick. The Argent’s are the worst of them, an old hunting family that’s bound by blood to keep up the tradition of killing wolves. Gerard use to kill wolves left and right, pretending he was some savior of mankind and spreading false lies to people about us wolves. But then he went to far. The family that we told you about the one that burned alive. They were close friends of ours, so when they died we felt their pain. There were children in there, children who were humans and babies. Gerard and his daughter Kate had done it, Kate had seduced one of the young cubes-a freshman-into letting her sleep with him at the house and then burned them in their sleep. Gerard thought it was hilarious and Kate couldn’t stop ranting about how easy it was to get the wolf to trust her. Talia and Peter were the ones to finally end Gerard, but Kate was able to run away to France and we haven’t seen her since.”

“It’s why were so protective of our family. Peter has blue eye’s, and an hunter who saw that would shoot him on the spot. Kill first, ask questions later. If they had stopped to ask they’d find out the reason he had blue eyes was because he was saving a woman who was about to go into heat and she found herself getting cornered by some awful men. Peter stepped, and yes, he could have dragged them to the police but his wolf went wild when he found out that woman was his mate. A wolf’s first instinct is to always protect their mate and then the pack.”

“That’s awful.” Stiles fidgeted with his shirt before asking, “Do you think…all hunters hate werewolves? Are there any that are know for being friendly with wolves?”

The older man shook his head, “If this is about Allison, then I’m sorry to say this, but she will probably never accept werewolves. She comes from the Argent line, they’re an old family of hunters and have been hunting wolves since the begging. In fact, they were the ones to begin the whole thing. So from a small age, she was probably already told that werewolves were nothing more than beast and would believe that all her life.”

Stiles felt lost in that moment. A part of him still hated the woman for what she put him through but the other part of him wanted to forgive her. Wanted to argue that she was brainwashed from a young age and didn’t know how amazing the wolves could be, she was blindsided in her own bigotry and prejudice and if Stile should find a way to change her view he would. He wanted his friend back but if she continued down the road of being a bunter he knew he’d loose her forever, and Scott along the way. The thought of his best friend trying to choose who’s side to be on broke Stiles a little. Scott and him had been friends since middle school and forged an unbroken bond, Stiles was more than ecstatic when Scott and Allison got together na helped their relationship move along. A part of him selfishly wanted to have Scott on his side to see how broken Allison would be about it, but he knew he could never break their bond over something so stupid. He’d have to be the one to bear the cross and tell his best friend that he couldn’t be friends with Allison because her family was bat shit crazy and would kill Stiles’ mate and their family for sport. Sighing rejectedly, Stiles poked at the open flame with a stick in his hand, Robert seemed to pick up that he wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore and went back to sipping his beer.

Stiles must have passed out a little because next thing he knows he’s being woken up from a piercing howl, he quickly sits up from where he’s lying on the grass and rubs at his face to scrub away the sleep. When he sits up its to come face to face with Derek in his wolf form dragging a dead deer towards him, Stiles immediately wants to run away at the gory mess but knows the wolves would find that offensive so he sits there and waits until the wolf drops the dead animal. Only to jump onto of Stiles and start licking at his face.

“Oh-EW! Derek you literally had a dead animal in your mouth-stop! Ew, ew, ew.” Stiles gags when he gets a whiff of that terrible breath. The wolf chuffs and rubs his face all over Stiles’ shirt before shifting into a naked human. “Derek!”

“Relax. Werewolves don’t care about nudity.” The man teases, leaning over Stiles body to start kissing him. Stiles accepts the kiss for a minute, before pushing the Alpha off of him.

“Brush your teeth and then you can kiss me. Also please put at least, some underwear on. I don’t think the kids want to see your dick hanging out.”

Derek just laughs and tries to dive in for another kiss, but Stiles stops him with a hand to his face as he pushes the disgusting wolf off of him. Huffing, Derek jogs inside coming back out in minutes with a pair of boxers on. He takes the dead deer over to the grill where some of the wolves who also brought a bloody gift are skinning the animals, and cutting out parts of the flesh to start cooking it. Grumbling, Stiles pulls on a blanket that was left next to him over his body as he lays back down, letting himself drift off in a nap again so he can get a few more minutes of sleep before waking up to a hungry stomach. Later he gets awoken by Derek shaking him awake and the delicious smell of cooked meat, sitting up he finds Derek has set down a few plates around them that is layered with sorted meats, cheese and vegetables. Without opening his mouth, Stiles’ stomach growls in hunger and he smiles at the wolf shyly at how loud his stomach is.

Derek motions for him to take a bite first, which Stiles happily tears off a piece of venison with his hand. The moment the meat touches his tongue he moans in how amazing the taste is, cheeks flushing a little at the noise coming out of his mouth. Looking around he takes note in how the wolves are doing the same thing, letting their mates take a bite first but then the mates take the same piece and hand feed it to the wolves. Humming to himself, Stiles tears off another piece of venison and holds it up to the Alpha’s mouth, he watches as Derek’s eyes go hooded and dark as he leans forward to take the piece form his fingers. His lips wrap around Stiles fingers and the Omega’s face goes redder when Derek’s tongue caresses over his skin, before the Alpha is slowly pulling off so he can chew the piece of meat. Taking a chance, Stiles leans into Derek’s space and kisses Derek’s cheek.

“Thank you for the meal, Alpha.”

Derek growls and his eyes flash red at Stiles, for a moment he thinks he’s fucked up and said the red thing. But then Derek is dragging him closer until Stiles is seated between his legs, an arm being wrapped around his waist while Derek feeds them both by hand. Once they’re both full and the plates are empty, Derek curls around Stiles’ body and pulls the blanket he was using early around them while nuzzling against Derek’s face. Chuckling at how soft the wolf is being, Stiles turns around so he can press a kiss to Derek’s lips.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Derek asks him, running his hands up and down Stiles back.

“I did, thank you. This was a lot of fun. More so than I’ve ever had in a while.”

Derek rumbles happily at that and scuffs his stubbled cheek against Stiles, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“You’re family’s pretty cool.” Stiles yawns, not really feeling tired yet as he turns his head to stare up at the moon.

He waits until Derek has drifted off to think about some things. He thinks about how they first met was on the night of a full moon, before he couldn’t feel the thrumming energy from the moons pull but now he can feel it in his bones. Like an old sensation that one cannot explain, something like the feeling you get when you see the bones of dinosaurs and are baffled at the fact that those giants use to live on this planet, the feeling you get when your lost in the woods and feel like you’ve crossed over into the territory of something old and unknowing. And yet, it is no fear that fills Stiles bones as he stares up at the moon, it is not the thought of what will happen in the next days that have him doing what he’s about to do. No, its the final confirmation that only the moon can answer his questioning mind. Sliding out from Derek’s hold, Stiles shakes off the sleep as he makes his way towards the tree line.

“Planning on leaving us so soon?” Peter teases as he sneaks up behind Stiles, causing the human to flail around and yelp.

“What is it with you, Hale’s and sneaking up on me! That’s it for Christmas I’m going to get everyone in this family a bell.” Stiles’ voice is a little shrill with the statement but his heart is beating like a race horse in his chest. “And for your informantion, since you’re so nosey. No, I’m not leaving. And...I don’t think I plan on leaving anytime soon.”

That has Peter’s eyebrows raising, “You’ve decided?”

Nodding, Stiles says, “I know we got off on a bad start, but after the past few days I’ve had I realized one thing. I realized I want to live the rest of my life with the pack and I want to Derek to be by my side. I want to grow old with him, Peter. I-I’ve never felt like this with anyone before, much less an Alpha, but Derek he’s different in ways that I love.”

Stiles isn’t expecting the hug that comes from Peter next, but the werewolf hugs him hard enough that it has Stiles a little light headed. “I’ve always hoped Derek found his mate, and that they would love him. I’m glad it was you. Because let’s be honest, if there’s any Omega that can put up with Derek’s bullshit it’s you.”

Laughing, he doesn’t wait for Peter to say anything back to him as he heads out towards the woods. Stiles inhales the fresh scent that the woods bring with them and instantly feels his shoulders loosen when he keeps walking. The woods and him have very fond memories from his childhood when he would get lost in them; sometimes it was to play pretend, sometimes to try and escape his mothers sickness and other times it was to just think quietly to himself. This time however, isn’t really like how it was back then, instead he’s walking into the woods without a thought in his head as he wanders through the scenery. When he hears a howl echo from the woods a smirk begins to grow on Stiles face and he finds himself jogging through the woods. He keeps the pacing light and quiet, but knows he probably sounds like a frighten rabbit with how fast his heart is beating.When he hears the wolf approaching, Stiles runs faster. And when he hears the beast snarl behind him a laugh erupts from Stiles’ chest as he starts to full out sprint through the woods.

He feels excited as well as _aroused_. He always thought getting chased in the woods would be something like out of a horror movie, where you’re running for your life, heart trying to rips itself out of your chest with fear, and your tripping over every little thing because they’re being hunted down. And that’s what this is isn’t it? It’s almost like a parallel of they’re first time together. It wasn’t long before Derek was right on his tail, the werewolf had shifted into the Alpha shift, the massive hulking beast was toying with Stiles as the Omega knew he could have Stiles on the ground with a flash. The wolf growled and snapped his teeth at Stiles heels, causing the Omega to shout with excitement. He went to jump over a log only to trip and come crashing down to the ground, coughing Stiles rolled over onto his belly. A snarl vibrated around him and two piercing red eyes cut through the darkness. Approaching him slowly, Derek snarled and snapped his massive fangs once more. Attempting to scramble backwards led to Derek snapping one of those massive clawed hands out to grab Stiles ankle and yank him towards his body.

Stiles shouted, before the noise was stifled when a wet hot tongue licked inside of his mouth. He panted beneath the hulking beast, barely making a noise when the wolf tore off his clothes with lighting speed. His head fell back against the ground and Stiles whined when Derek began lapping up his chest, like his skin had the most amazing taste to it. The wolf growled lowly as it’s tongue made its way back into Stiles open mouth, a part of him was disgusted at the beasts’ atrocious breath but then those hands were running down his sides picking him up gently off the ground and Stiles felt the wet tip of Derek’s tapered cock press against his cunt.

“Fuck-Alpha please.” Stiles squirmed. Derek growled and rutted against his hips, smearing his wet precome over Stiles’ skin.

Loosening his grip, Derek allowed Stiles to roll over onto his hands and knees. The Omega happily presenting himself to his mate while the hulking beast watched with rapt attention. It was when that long wet, devilish tongue started lapping at his pussy that Stiles tried to cover his mouth to keep quiet. But a snarl had him removing his hand and Stiles was lost in he heat of the moment as the wolf lapped and ate his cunt out. Working him open until his pussy was wet and loose, perfect for the Alpha to fuck him. Without pausing, Derek growled and settled his massive hands around Stiles waist, his hips bucking against Stiles’ until finally his cock was slipping inside of the Omega’s cunt. Moaning, Stiles pressed back on to the length, hissing at the massive girth. He had almost forgotten how massive Derek’s Alpha shift got, but once the weight of the wolf’s cock settled inside of him Stiles was more than happy to be knotted on that thing.

“Please.” He begged, shamelessly. Not caring at the moment who heard it because right now, Stiles was clawing at the dirt beneath him and desperately pressing his hips back. He’d never wanted to be knotted so badly but right now under the eyes of the moon it was like a craving.

The wolf set a brutal pace, one that had tears slipping from stiles eyes as he moaned and bucked his hips to accommodate Derek’s own thrust. The beast grunted and panted above him, his hands clenched tightly around Stiles waist as he fucked like a feral animal. It was harsh but every time that cock sunk back inside of him, Stiles was moaning as his pussy clenched and took the whole thing inside of him. It was so perfect. His whole body was thrumming from the brutal knotting he was getting and the moment he felt Derek’s knot forming Stiles was whimpering and begging for the beast to knot him already. Derek snarled and fucked into him harder, like the wolf had nothing else on it’s mind but to breed Stiles’ cunt.

“More! Please, please-_Alpha_, please!” Stiles whined, moaning when clawed hands dragged lightly down his back. “Want your knot so badly, please.”

Derek howled, and with a few more thrust his huge knot was spreading Stiles open. His pussy stretched wide around the knot and yet still tried to milk the werewolf’s massive girth. Sucking him in like it was possible. Maybe it was, Stiles couldn’t really think at the moment as he slouched forward into the ground. His own orgasm sending his mind peacefully blank as he mewled and clenched around Derek’s knot. He was more than happy to have the wolf’s massive form curl around him, the heat radiating off of him would surely keep Stiles sleepily warm for the night. Derek huffed and snarled above him before the wolf was throwing his head back and letting loose a howl that shook the core of Stiles being. He was awake enough to hear the entire song before exhaustion was having him slip away.

_____________________________

The next time Stiles wakes up he isn’t lying on the ground of the forest, instead he’s on a bed with his Alpha’s arms wrapped around him. Stiles feels a soreness run through his entire back and can’t help but groan when he stretches his back a bit, his cock twitching at the reminder of what happened earlier. He can’t believe how quickly he’s gettin hard again but when Stiles lays back down against Derek’s chest he can feel his cock starting to harden and slick leaking between his legs. He’d blush but he knows Derek wouldn’t be bothered by seeing Stiles like this. Biting his bottom lip Stiles presses his hips backwards to feel Derek’s own rock hard cock pressing again his ass and smirks when a delicious idea pops into his head.

Throwing down the covers, Stiles pushes Derek’s body back until he’s not on his side anymore. Staring down at the sleeping Alpha, Stiles straddles the older man’s hips before leaning down on his elbows to press kisses down Derek’s cheek, his other hand coming up to stroke over the man’s jaw. Derek makes a small grumbling noise before his eyes blink open, when the Alpha sees Stiles he smiles and Stiles feels breathless at the pure joy on the man’s face.

“Morning.”

Derek snorts, bringing his hands up to lightly grip Stiles thighs, giving them a squeeze and kneading them a little bit which has the ache melting away. “It’s four in the morning baby, why are you awake so early? Should get more sleep before you have to go to class.”

“I know. But I want to have a little bit more fin with _my_ Alpha.”

Derek growls against his neck, “Say it again.”

“What?” Stiles plays innocently, biting his bottom lip while Derek flashes white fangs at him. “Want me to say _Alpha_? Alpha, Alpha, Alpha...”

Stiles rolls his head to the side, nuzzling against Derek’s neck before nibbling on his his. Right where a vein would be. Derek makes a low growl in his chest that vibrates between them and Stiles can’t help but smirk at how much he’s teasing the wolf. He’s glad he’s still open from their earlier activities so he has no problem rubbing his cunt against Derek’s straining erection. He loves when the head of Derek’s cock catches on his hole, smearing precome against his clit that throbs when Derek’s hands clenched around his thighs.

“No. Not that.” Derek snarls against his throat.

Keening, Stiles stretches out over Derek, humping against the wolf’s cock before sitting up. In one long, fluid motion, Stiles seats himself on Derek’s cook, mewling when his pussy clenches around the base where Derek’s knot is already starting to form slowly. He gyrates his hips in circular motion, watching as Derek lies beneath him and looks like he’s having trouble holding onto his shift.

“Oh. I know what you want me to say.” Smirking, Stiles clenches around Derek’s cock as he whispers, “_My Alpha_. Want me to ride your knot? Does my Alpha like it when my Omega pussy clenches around his knot?”

“Jesus, fuck. You are torture.” Derek growls, hips bucking upwards into the right beat. He growls and twist his head to the side like he’s trying to hide his face, frowning, Stiles leans to see what’s wrong.

Derek’s face is Beta shifted and his eyes are growling their familiar crimson red. Cupping Derek’s cheek, Stiles gently pushes the wolf’s head until he can look at his face fully. Stiles had gotten use to the half shift werewolf’s can do after the first couple of times, when he first saw Derek’s he couldn’t help but laugh at how the wolf looked without his eyebrows but after seeing it so many times it feels like he’s just looking at Derek’s normal face. And although his forehead is thick skinned, fangs are poking out of his mouth and he’s got rough side burns Stiles still loves his face.

“My handsome Alpha.” Stiles purrs, “Show me your eyes, Alpha. Wanna see them, please.”

Opening his eyes slowly, Derek looks up at Stiles and when no one panics Derek’s eyes wander down Stiles pale body. It’s almost comically at how the light of the moon is dipping in through the blinds and caressing over Stiles skin, making him look even more pale than he already is. His moles standing out amongst his pale skin to look like dark constellations. Derek looks at them with a look of pure love.

“I love you.” Derek chokes, as if the words aren’t enough to express what his heart wants to tell Stiles. The Alpha wraps a hand around Stiles neck and pulls him down until their foreheads are touching one another. “I know you can’t say it yet, but god I love you Stiles. I’d wait forever for you, I love you so much.”

The Alpha whispers the mantra against Stiles skin while thrusting his hips upwards, feet placed flat on the bed so he can buck up into the Omega’s tight wet heat. Both of them moaning when Derek’s knot begins to grow. Derek growls and starts ducking faster, Stiles moans when the knot rubs up against his prostate and Derek grins wickedly as he circles his hips so it’ll have Stiles’ toes curling from the sensation. His pussy is drenched now, slick leaking out of it like a faucet and when Derek fucks him harder. And when Derek makes those animalistic noise-fuck-it has Stiles whole body trembling over the wolf and within minutes his head is thrown back as he cums. Derek snarls and jerks himself up so he can bite Stiles neck, keeping him locked in place as his hips hammer into his wet cunt over and over before his knot pops and he’s filling Stiles up with his cum.

“Fuck. Alpha. Please, please, please. So good.” Stiles mewls, his hands pawing at Derek’s chest. “Filling me you with your cum. You’re knots so big, Alpha.”

“Only for you, Stiles. Fuck-knot only for you.” Derek growls once he releases Stiles neck from his teeth. After that he starts to lap at the bite mark he left on Stiles skin, humming when Stiles sighs and the Omega sounds so blissed out.

Derek pulls them back down against the bed so Stiles is lying limo on top of the werewolf. Stiles stays like that for a while; his whole body feels like one massive thing of jello and every time Derek moves or twist it has his knot tugging at his pussyand Stiles can’t help but clench around the massive girth, whining when Derek cums inside of him again. It’s probably not even a minute and he feels bloated with cum, Alpha’s have always had a high speed count but add in the werewolf factor and then it’s thrown out of proportions. Stiles clenches around Derek’s knot once more when he feels cum splattering against his walls, and when a hand comes down to his belly he can feel how inflated it is. The Alpha is practically a giant speed making machine, the thought has Stiles chuckling a little.

“Feel good?” Derek asks, his voice sounding rough.

“Mmmh, very. I love how big your knot is, what is this a werewolf side effect?” Stiles teases the last part, but when he sees the smug look Derek gets as the Alpha gets he can’t help but huff. Flicking at Derek’s nose like one would do to a dog, Stiles giggles when Derek pinches his ass before asking, “Where are we? I didn’t realize until now but this definitely isn’t your room.”

“No. We’re in a cabin owned by my parents not far away from the house, but far enough that they won’t hear us. It’s a heat cabin, as well as a rut cabin. It gives whoever’s using it space and the requirements to deal through a heat or rut. Sometimes the couples in our family will use it as a date night thing or just to get away for a while, I remember using it to study finals because Laura and Cora are the worst.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles laughs, “We’re in a jerk off cabin!”

The Alpha groans and shakes his head at Stiles words, “Why do I like you, again? You’re such a menace.”

“No take backs! You’re stuck with me for life, Sourwolf.”

“Yeah.” Derek sighs wistfully, “Yeah, I am. And it’s the best thing to happen in my life.”

And well, Stiles can’t help but just fall a little for the Alpha, the way Derek looks so happy at the idea has Stiles’ stomach doing flips. He presses a kiss to Derek’s lips and enjoys the serenity between them before breaking it cheerily by saying, “I’m gonna nap, so you get to be the one who cleans up.”

He laughs when Derek grunts and pinches him again, not bothering to put up a fight before slipping back into sleep.

______________________________________

Stiles is amazingly sore the next day and it’s a challenge for him to stay away during class, but he wouldn’t change the events of last night for anything. He’s wearing one of Derek’s Henley’s and can’t help but feel a little smug at the way the Alpha had stared at him that morning, looking like he wanted nothing more than to drag Stiles back to the cabin so they could go for another three rounds. He doesn’t do that but he does drive Stiles to school in the Camaro and they make out against the side of his car before Stiles has to jog to get to class. He gets a lot of second glances from his classmates when they see him walking away from Derek and in class. His hickies and the bite mark on the side of his neck, the shirt is big enough to cover his mating bite. He’s still not sure how he’s going to explain that to the group-and now that Allison is aware of it he’s not sure if she’s going to try and spill a lie to his friends. He’s so lost in thought he doesn’t notice the stares he gets in class until Andrew from the seat behind him speaks up.

“Yo, you look you got the knotting of your lifetime, Stilinski.” The Alpha grins at him, leaning closer to get a sniff at the scent. “Anyone here on campus.”

Andrew is a nice guy, Stiles had to do a few projects with him before and the dude is either smoking weed or talking about soccer. The man is really into soccer. Stiles doesn’t think much about the question and answers easily.

“No. He’s older and definitely doesn’t go to college anymore.” Stiles smiles, instinctively a hand comes up to press against one of the hickies on his neck to feel that sweet burn that comes with the pressure.

Andrew doesn’t say anything after that and Stiles finishes off the next two classes with ease, it isn’t until lunch rolls around that he realizes he’ll have to sit with Allison and the rest of his friends. Panicking, Stiles rushes to hide around the corner so he can text Derek quickly.

**User:** R u busy???!

**Sourwolf: **No. what’s wrong?

**User: **so quick to jump to conclusions

**User:** I don’t rlly want to eat with my friends today can we eat together instead

**Sourwolf:** I’ll be there in ten.

Stiles sighed at how cute he found Derek’s proper use of grammar even when they were texting. Pocketing his phone, Stiles made his way over to the practice field, it was the one place only a few people really ate lunch or went to study since most either went out to eat or were in the library studying. Stiles liked the practice field since it reminded him of high school lacrosse and it had a kind of peaceful quiet to it that wasn’t straining on someone. Closing his eyes for a moment it only felt like minutes that he had closed them until he was being shaken awake by Derek’s hand.

“Hey.” Stiles mumbled, yawning into his hand as he sat up. “You got here fast.”

“Didn’t want my mate to go hungry.” Derek grins at him as he pulls up a paper bag that smells of delicious, hot food. “I brought you some leftovers from last night since you enjoyed it so much.”

“Fuck, yes. That deer was really good last night.” Stiles leans over to peck Derek’s cheek, snickering when the Alpha actually puffs is chest out a little. Opening his bag up, Stiles immediately goes to much town on the food Derek brought for him, first eating the venison sandwich moaning at the taste of the meat. He bumps his shoulder against Dereks’ before simply leaning against the man, if the Alpha was bothered by this he didn’t stop Stiles so the Omega simply presses closer.

It wasn’t until a buzzing from his pocket pulled him from his lunchtime daydream, wiping a hand on his jeans he pulled his phone out to see the text he was sent.

**Scotty McHotty:** dude! Where r u??

**User: **eating with Derek, he brought me lunch

**User: **so I decided we could have a little lunch date

**Scotty McHotty:** ok :)

**Scotty McHotty:** just gt worried for a min when I didn’t see u

**Scotty McHotty:** glad he’s been treating you right or else I’d have to kill him

**User:** ur as freighting as a cupcake Scotty

**User:** Derek could eat u up in a bite

**Scotty McHotty:** see if I try to defend ur honor again >:(

**User:** :p

“Who’s that?” The Alpha asks, crumbling his paper bag up so he can toss into the garbage can that’s ten feet away. Getting in at one.

“Scott. He got worried when I didn’t show up at lunch today. Told him I was hanging with my boo.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Snickering, Stiles says, “Don’t worry, I know you’re favorite nickname from me is really Sourwolf.”

“No.”

“Oh, don’t even try to fight me on this, Derek. You’ll give in eventually.”

Derek opens his mouth to argue back hug freezes momentarily, his shoulders hunching up in a defensive stature as his head snaps to the side. Looking over to where Derek is staring at, Stiles rolls his eyes when he sees Connor and his gang of dickbags with him. Jakob and Eric are flanking his sides and along with him are two other guys Stiles has seen him hang out with a couple of times.

“Well, well boys. If it isn’t my little bitch of an ex.” Connor laughs, the others snickering along.

“I didn’t realize dogs were allowed on campus.” Eric sneers, “Perhaps we should call the pound.”

Putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder, Stiles tugs on the Alpha to try and steer him away from doing anything stupid. But the group continues to drive a stake into the ground by calling Stiles slurs and getting closer to them.

“What’s wrong, not Alpha enough to fight back? You just gonna let your bitch lead you around on a leash?” Connor snorts, nudging one of his buddies, “And here I thought werewolves were supposed to be on the top of the food chain.”

“Maybe he likes being fucked.” One of them cackles, “A dickless Alpha who enjoys getting fucked by Omega’s. And a whore too.”

“Fucking hell. Fuck off, Connor! I already dumbed you’re stupid ass what more could you want. What, did Derek’s last ass kicking not teach you to leave us alone.” Stiles snaps at the Alpha’s, his hand tightening on Derek’s arm.

“Yeah, well this time I brought some back up. And we’re going to kick your dog to the curb before having some fun with you, little slut.” The Alpha smirks. Stiles feels a tightness in his stomach like he’s on the verge of throwing up, he takes an instinctive step backwards from the group knowing in the back of his mind what Connor is talking about when he means ‘fun’.

Derek growls at them and is about to jump but Stiles quickly holds onto his arm.

“Wow, you really are a fucking bitch. And here I thought we were going to be dealing with an Alpha wolf.” Connor snarls, jumping into action as he flings a fist towards Derek.

“Please, you wouldn’t know what an Alpha was if he was standing right in front of you.” Derek snarled back.

“What’s that suppose to mean.”

Derek smirked, “Oh, just the fact that I’m sure an Alpha’s dick isn’t supposed to be the size of an erasure. No wonder Stiles left your stupid ass, couldn’t even fuck him so you went and fucked that whore you keep around.”

Jakob steps up and yells, “Don’t you dare talk about Tracy like that.”

“What are you going to do, nibble on me?”

Easily dodging the first fist, Derek moves in front of Stiles as he throws Eric to the ground before twisting around to grab Jakob’s fist. Snapping his fangs at the human, Derek flings Jakob towards one of the other Alpha’s before getting tackled by Connor and the other Alpha. Stiles feels the air in his lungs freeze when the two get a couple of punches, and jumps when Erica jumps back up and tries to run at him. He jumps back and uses the eight of his backpack full of books to smash it against Eric’s face, ignoring the crunching sound of his nose breaking. Derek roars and throws off the two Alpha’s on top of him, leaping up onto all fours he growls and flashes red eyes as the Beta shift takes over. Lunging towards the Alpha, Derek pummels his fist into his chest throwing the Alpha five feet backwards.

When Jakob throws his arms around Derek’s chest, the Alpha snarls and tears him off but not before snapping both of Jakob’s arms and kicking him to the ground. When his head swivels back around it’s to lock eyes on Connor who whimpers like a coward and tries to crawl backwards. But he’s too slow for the werewolf’s speed and Derek is leaping into him like a wolf attacking its prey.

“I told you to leave Stiles alone before. I guess I didn’t make myself clear enough so maybe I’ll have to beat it into you.” Derek snarls, punctuating his last sentence bu smashing his fist into Connor’s face. “So remember this, bitch. Stiles is done with you.” Another fist. “You’re a ducking joke of an Alpha.” Another blow and the sound of a bone breaking. “He’s mine. He’s my Omega and he’s never going to go for the likes of some pencil dick fuckwad who can’t even throw a proper punch.”

The sound of sirens splits through the air and when Stiles looks around he sees a crowd of people are watching the whole scene. A few of them have their phones out and are video taping it while others are screaming.

Freaking out, Stiles runs over to where Derek is beating the living shit out of his ex and grabs the Alpha’s arm. “Derek _stop_.”

The werewolf immediately freezes, an arm raised to throw another punch. The wolf snarls big doesn’t fight when Stiles pulls him off of Connors prone body. Derek shoves his face against Stiles neck to inhale his scent and Stiles can feel when the werewolf shifts back. They only have a moment to take in each other before the police and EMTs are rushing over and pulling them apart. Stiles is arguing with the officer when he sees Derek getting handcuffed but freezes when he sees behind them Allison standing and watching the whole scene. Next to her is a woman with blond hair and a smile that sends shivers down his spine and an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Her smile was like a snakes, full of bloodlust fangs and vile lies.

He’s seen her before, in a few of Allison’s family pictures. It’s was Allison’s aunt, Kate Argent.

__________________________

Stiles spends almost two hours sitting in the police station waiting for Derek to be let go. Unfortunately, the guy taking his statement doesn’t seem to care about Stiles side of the story, if the way he half pays attention and only writes a few things down while the whole thing is being recorded says anything about the situation. Frustrated, Stiles paces around the waiting area feeling like a child in time out while the officers ignore his amass amount of questions. Once in a while one of them will glance over Stiles way like they’re trying to piece something together or looking annoyed. Just when’s he’s about ready to walk back over there and demand to see Derek his phone goes off in a very familiar tune.

Sighing, Stiles pulls out his phone and answers with a cheery voice that parallels his mood.

“Yo, daddy-o! What is up!”

There’s a pause and then he hears his father sigh out of his nose, “Son, why did I just get a call from the Sheriff in the county where you’re going to college, telling me that they have your boyfriend locked up for beating up _five_ students.”

“Uh. Because it’s true.”

The Sheriff groans like his whole afternoon has just come to a hault, “Son, what did you do?”

Huffing, Stiles gets up from where he’s standing so he can stand outside and get a moment to himself and not have someone breathing down his neck while he talks to his father. “Ok, first of all, I am not at fault. It was my ex Connor.-“

“I thought you were dating that Mark guy? What happened to him?”

“Huh? Mark? Dad, that was like months ago, also he’s a dick. And so was Connor which is why we broke up. Anyways, he was being a dick because I’m dating Derek-“

“Jesus kid, how many exes do you have?”

“Dad, we talked about this, I am a healthy modern Omega and I can date as many people as I want. Remember when we had that discussion about being cool with the whole dating and breaking up thing? I’m allowed to be a little voracious in my sex life, dad.”

“Please, never tell me about your sex life, I might having a heart attack.”

_You will if you ever hear about how Derek and I met._ Stiles thinks to himself before continuing on. “Anyways, Connors an utter dick and he brought some guys over to try and beat Derek up and then that didn’t go as planned because Derek totally kicked their asses. It was totally like a knight in shining armor kind of thing, except I’m pretty sure he broke a lot of bones and one of them might be in the hospital for a while.” Stiles cringes at the last part.

His dad sighs, “You really know how to pick em’ kiddo. I thought you were against being saved by a ‘testosterone filled meat-head’?”

“Well, I still am, Derek is just…he’s just different than the rest of the guys I’ve met before.” Stiles smiles at the memory of Derek playing with his younger cousins, letting them push him around and then ride him like he’s a giant pony-especially Sasha, that little girl has the Alpha wrapped around her tiny four year old fingers. “He’s sweet.”

“Oh, I don’t like the sound of that. When’s the next break you’re having, Thanksgiving? You better fly your ass back over here so I can meet this _Derek_ guy.”

“What so you can shoot him?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re the worst. No pumpkin pie for you if you even think about shooting Derek, dad, you hear me. Not even a piece.”

The Sheriff chuckles and says, “And here I thought I was supposed to be the adult.”

“Not when it comes to your eating habits.” Stiles corrects. Smiling at his fathers antics, Stiles leans against the brick wall staring down at his feet as he listens to the man ramble on about how he knows Stiles has his officers sending him email updates to make sure the man isn’t eating anything he’s not suppose to. They end their conversation on a good note, and when Stiles says his good-bye and hangs up he can’t help but huff. A part of him just wants to drive all the way to Beacon Hills and curl up on the couch watching baseball with his dad, he misses his father a lot and juggling with school and studying prevents him from calling the man every day. He thinks about what it would be like if the Hale’s met his father, they would love the man instantly and he _knows_ Talia would slip the man something greasy behind Stiles back which makes him smile more.

The moment is ruined when he turns to walk back into the station and instead finds a black SUV parked on the other side of the street, and walking towards him is Allison and Kate. Stiles knows this isn’t going to end well, he should just scramble back into the station where they can’t do anything to hurt him but a part of him that’s as stubborn as a dog with a bone stays where he’s standing. He plants his feet into the ground and crosses his arms when they get five feet away from him.

“So what, is stalking in your hunter itinerary now? Wasn’t bad enough already that you had to harass me?” He growls at them.

Kate laughs like he’s a puppy that just did a cute little trick, “Oh, puppy’s got a little bite to him. How cute.”

“Kate.” Allison clipped, waiting for the woman to back down before speaking again, “Stiles, we just came by to check on you. I saw the fight, Derek barrenly held in his shift he could have _killed_ Connor. He’s out of control!”

“You saw the tail end of the fight, you didn’t see the begging where you missed the part where Connor was threatening to hold Derek down and make him watch as the rest of them _raped_ me. And they were the first one’s to swing, so we had every right to punch back. Yeah, Derek got a little out of hand, I know that. But he _stopped_ when I told him to.”

“Stiles, we can help you.” Allison pleaded, “You don’t have to be stuck with those animals anymore, we can help you.”

“Lemme think about that for a minute, keep dating the guy who treats me with respect and his family are the nicest people I’ve ever met, or deal with a person I thought was my friend until they _attacked_ me in an empty room with a knife and then fucking had the gal to tell me I don’t know what being in an abusive relationship is like when I was in one for _years._ Right, uh, thanks but no thanks. I’d rather stick with the wolves than the lunatic hunters that _kill_ people.”

Kate snorts, “Sorry, sweetie, looks like we lost your little friend to the big bad wolves. Guess the Hale’s really did make him into their little bitch.”

“You shut the fuck up. You don’t have any room to talk. I know what crimes you’ve committed, Kate.”

The hunter goes silent but not without a smile that makes Stiles stomach roll around and want to vomit. Allison looks confused but doesn’t get a chance to speak ip again because Derek is by Stiles side in an instant and growling at the two of them, flashing red eyes and grabbing Stiles arm to pull him behind his bulk.

“A little attack dog, cute.” Kate chirps, her eyes looking Derek up and down like one looks at a cut of meat. “I didn’t know they could breed handsome werewolves or else I would have gotten my pick of the litter a long time ago.”

“We don’t have a fight with you, we haven’t done anything wrong. Now fuck off, Argent.” Derek snarls, baring human teeth at them. Stiles is pretty sure he wants to go full Beta shift right now, and when Allison’s hand flinches to rest on the knife on her hip Stiles almost expects him to. But Derek keeps his composure stiff and human.

“We’re watching you wolf.” Allison reminds them both, she looks at Stiles one las time like she’s pleading him to come running into her arms but he doesn’t. He can’t trust Allison anymore and he especially doesn’t trust Kate who makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

When the SUV is far enough that they can’t hear the roar of the engine, Derek whips around and pulls Stiles into a bear hug. Whining and rubbing his scent all over Stiles while sniffing for injuries.

“I’m good, big guy. I’m good. Just a little tired right now.” Stile spats the wolf on the back, smiling tiredly as Derek rumbles. “Come on, lets go back to the apartment, I just want to sleep all day before going to my afternoon classes.”

Derek follows him into the Camaro and keeps a hand on Stiles thigh the entire time, like the man is worried that at one point Stiles will just disappear from him. Which Stiles really cant blame the man, after everything they’ve been through. When they get to Stiles apartment he’s more than ready to pass out on the couch but Derek leads him to his room and helps Stiles undress before nudging him towards the shower.

“Bossy.” Stiles mutters more to himself, Derek snorts behind him because werewolf hearing means he can hear Stiles muttering to himself.

When they shower together, Derek takes the time to wash Stiles skin thoroughly like he’s not sure Stiles is doing a good job in the first place. Which would offend Stiles but having Derek rub his fingers through his scalp feels amazing so he’s not really complaining when Derek nudges him this way and that way. Stiles tries to wash Derek in return but gets lost with petting Derek’s bear tug of a chest-when Stiles was little he had wanted to have a hairy chest like some of the men he’d seen in magazines (later in porn) but realized he didn’t want the hairy chest he was just very attractive to it. Derek seems to take note on this because the man smirks at Stiles hands before tugging Stiles against his body so his chest can rub up against his’.

“You like?” The Alpha ask, knowing already what the answer will be.

“Don’t get cocky.” Stiles snaps back. But the truth is, he really does love Derek’s chest hair. He runs his fingers through it like it’s the most marveling thing to him, and when his hand dips down lower and lower until he gets down to his stomach.

Stiles watches Derek’s facial expressions as he pets over the Alpha’s stomach-firm muscles with soft, wet hair. And when he sees the older man’s eyes shutter close half way and the way his face turns into one full of euphoria. Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling a little at Derek’s expression. When he ran his fingers down through Derek’s happy trail his fingers itching closer to the Alpha’s prick before switching in another direction to tease Derek. Only the Alpha has other plans as he grabbed Stiles hand and lifted it up.

“Don’t tease me, Omega.”

Leaning forward until their foreheads are touching, Stiles noses against the Alpha’s cheek before saying, “And what if I’m not?”

The wolf growls lowly, not as a threat but like he can’t contain the beastal part in him that has him bucking his hips forward so his growing erection rubs up against Stiles hip. Like the wolf is challenging him to keep with his words.

Smirking, Stiles bites are the tendon in Derek’s neck before wrapping his hand around the Alpha’s cock. He hums at the heavy weight of it in his hand and cast his eyes downwards to watch his fingers stroke up and down his dick before playing with the foreskin. Stiles has always had a fascination with foreskin on dicks, his own dick was cut which meant he only saw it in porn and on other men when he had sex with them. He remembers a period in high school when his fascination went above and beyond and he had written an entire paper on the history of circumcision for economics. Fi stock had not been impressed but he did give him an A so that was good. Now, with Derek’s dick in his hand, Stiles takes the moment to just play with the foreskin. Watching it peel backwards to reveal Derek’s dripping head before flooding it back over the top and then doing it all over again. Derek’s head falls down on Stiles shoulder as the Alpha nibbles against his shoulder, moaning when Stiles squeezes at the base of his dick.

“You like that, Alpha?” Stiles teases, squeezing Derek’s dick once more before setting a faster pace. He uses the tip of his thumb to swipe over the head, giving it a good squeezing as his hand tightens it’s grip around Derek’s dick.

The Alpha growls lowly and start thrusting his hips into Stiles grip, grunting as a hand shoots up so he can lean against the tile wall to get more momentum as he fucks into Stiles hold. Snarling like a beast, Derek ruts and bucks into Stiles tight grip like it’s the best damn hole he’s ever fucked before. And when Derek places teeth against Stiles skin he can’t help but moan with the Alpha and tighten his grip, making his hand pump faster until Derek is panting and huffing like an animal. The wolf sounds like he’s in the midst of rut, his whole body shaking as he thrust his hips, the head of his cock is wet with cum that’s been rubbed over itself and it drips down to the bathroom floor only to get washed away from the water. Getting bold, Stiles lets go of Derek’s dick, shushing the wolf when he wines before standing infant of him. Smirking, Stiles teases a kiss against Derek’s lips trailing his lips down, down, down until he’s on his knees and he’s wrapping his lips around the head of Derek’s cock.

“Jesus fuck, Stiles.” Derek snarls, his eyes flashing red as he tries not to shift. His other hand spasms for a moment before gripping Stiles hair. “Your fucking mouth-fuck.”

Humming, Stiles sucks just at the tip of Dereks’ cock to watch the wolf go into a frenzied as he tries not to thrust his hips and keep himself still. Without another word Stiles swallows down the rest of Derek’s length, grinning when the wolf throws his head back and howls at the tight, wet heat suddenly engulfing his cock. Derek looses control of his hips and they stutter for a moment before he gains control again. Now the wolf is heaving like he’s just sprinted a 20k. Letting the weight and feel of Derek’s cock in his mouth settle for a moment, Stiles pulls all the way off so he can lick his lips and smirk up at Derek.

“Just a bit of information, but I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Derek stared down at him for a moment while the knowledge was being processed in his mind, before he was grunting and shifting his position. Stiles yelped when Derek’s dick practically slapped him in the face and glared when Derek just laughed at him. Glaring, Stiles leaned forward to slather kisses down Derek’s cock, when he got to the base Stiles nipped at the inflated skin where Derek’s knot was forming smirking when Derek howled and his hips hammered forward with no rhythm.

“You tease.” Derek hisses.

“Don’t lie, Sourwolf. I know you love it.” And with that, Stiles took Derek’s cock back into his mouth, smirking when Derek groaned.

Without hesitating, Derek gripped Stiles hair and thrusted forward into his mouth. When Stiles didn’t stop him or flinch, Derek kept up a slow rhythm of fucking into Stiles mouth before the pace started to quicken. Stiles moaned and mewled as Derek fucked his mouth, swallowing around the Alpha’s massive prick while his hands gripped Derek’s thighs to keep himself upright. The wolf seemed to enjoy the sight of Stile son his knees because his knot flared and started to grow bigger.

The Alpha was at a loss for words, like the wolf was so gone in the woes of sex he couldn’t think of uttering anything but ‘Stiles’ and ‘fuck’ but even that sounded animalistic in ways a human couldn’t make. And when the knot flared some more before locking into Stiles mouth, the Alpha roared as he started to come inside Stiles mouth, claws digging into the shower tiles and scrapping against them hard enough to leave behind marks. Stiles wasn’t going to lie-he totally found that sex and moaned when he felt himself cum. When Derek got himself under control, the wolf stroked his fingers through Stiles wet hair, his hand coming down to pet the side of his face as he stared down at Stiles.

“Fuck, baby. You look so fucking hot with my knot in your mouth.” Derek groaned, his stomach muscles clenching when he came again.

Unable to respond, Stile simply squeezed Derek’s thighs in response, leaning backwards a little so he wasn’t completely on his knees. He didn’t need bad knees before 30 after all. Derek grunted and then paused for a minute as his nostrils flared.

“Did you come from just my dick in your mouth.”

Stile face burned with embarrassment at that, he knew some Alpha’s thought Omega’s could only come from a knot in their cunt. A few had laughed at him in the past when he came from just a blowjob, but Stiles really loved the taste of dick in his mouth. The salty, sweat soaked skin and must in his nose had him getting wet every time, and the weight of a cock on his tongue was amazing. He just…hadn’t expected Derek to think otherwise.

“No, no, sh-sh. No. That’s not-Stiles, baby I’m not making fun of you.” Derek’s voice quavered, “I’m just surprised is all. I-uh, I actually think it’s kind of hot. Shit. This is hard when you can’t talk back to me.”

Huffing through his nose, Stiles hoped his face was conveying the message of, ‘No shit, Sherlock’ at the Alpha. It took a while-a very long, uncomfortable while for Stiles mostly-before Derek’s knot was down enough that he could slip it out of Stile mouth. Coughing a little, Stiles was grateful when Derek helped him on his feet and didn’t say anything when Stiles went to the sink to drink a few handfuls of cold water. Derek shut the shower off and grabbed a towel to wrap around Stiles so he wasn’t completely dripping wet. Smiling at how Derek made it a priority to make sure Stiles was comfortable, the Omega couldn’t help but lean over and press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“Sappywolf.” He mumbled at the wolf. Grinning when Derek rolled his eyes in response. “So…earlier.”

Derek’s face immediately went to that of worry, the werewolf wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled him until heir chest were flushed against one another, “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to. I just-you have to remember I’m still new to relationships and sex, but that doesn’t excuse me for being arrogant. I always thought, well…”

“You thought Omega’s usually orgasmed from a knot up their asses?” Stiles answered.

“To put it mildly, yes. I didn’t-ugh. I don’t like talking about these things with my family because they use to tease me about it all the time, and porn isn’t the most reliable source of information out there so I had to turn to…” He mumbled something too low for Stiles to hear.

“Huh? I’m sorry, my human hearing couldn’t hear that.”

“I turned to…books of the…romantic kind.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment, watching Derek’s face grow redder at every passing second until it clicked in his head what Derek meant.

“Oh my god-“

“Don’t laugh!”

“Oh you sweet summer child. Derek you are like the most precious Alpha in the world, I cannot believe you read erotica books because you refused to have sex with someone who wasn’t your mate.” Stiles admired. “Is _that _where you picked up the bad boy attitude you’ve been acting around me? Oh, that’s so cute.”

“I said not to laugh.” Derek sulked, immediately stepping away from Stiles to hide in the bedroom, the Alpha had forgone clothes and instead buried himself under the blankets of the bed. Stiles could feel him brooding from the bathroom.

All Stiles could imagine was a little teenage Derek blushing as he checked out erotica books from the library and reading them in his room. He’s seen pictures of Derek when he was younger and the Alpha had been adorable; wide smiles with big ears, always laughing and shyly ducking away from the camera. He seemed like he would have been a wonderfully nice if not also shy teenager and if they had met when Stiles was a teenager he would have been gone of the wolf. Stiles wondered what it would have been like if they had met in high school, Derek would have took to those books like a guide and would court Stiles like it was the 18th century with flowers, outings and a show of wealth. The Alpha would have probably earned Stiles father’s good side quickly by bringing him fresh steak and being adamant he would protect Stiles with his life. Huffing at the sulking wolf in his bed, Stiles pulled on a pair of briefs before turning off the lights and slipping under the covers with Derek.

He couldn’t hold back the grin on his face when Derek simply huffed and pretended he was asleep. Grinning wider, Stiles laid himself a top the older man’s back, blanketing him with his own body while tickling the back of Derek’s neck with his lips.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, sourwood. It’s just cute is all.” Stiles murmured against his skin.

“More like embarrassing.”

“A little. But I think that just makes you more special than the other Alpha’s that I’ve dated. Any of them wouldn’t have read books or been as patient as you have been with me, they probably would have laughed at me early-actually a few did. Some Alpha’s can be very dull minded when it comes to Omega’s, they think they know how the whole thing works but Omega’s are just like anybody else. We all have our peculiarities and preferences. Me. I like giving blow jobs, not to everyone of course, but I just like how dick taste and if you haven’t noticed I have the worlds biggest oral fixation. I stopped doing blow jobs because my past boyfriends have always laughed at the idea of someone coming from just giving head, and it put me off. But being with you makes me feel good and you make me want to do things I never did with other people.”

“If I ever meet your past boyfriends I’m going to beat them to a pulp.” Derek growled, flipping around so he could wrap his arms around Stiles. “I don’t care what they said, you’re perfect and I love you just the way you are.”

“Thanks, babe. I like you too.” Stiles teased, pressing a kiss to Derek’s nose. “Now come on, I wanna sleep. Today’s been a shitty day.”

Derek sighed, “Yes, dear.” Then laughed when Stiles smacked his arm.

__________________________________________________

Stiles one good day of peace gets ruined when Jackson drags him away saying, “Come on looser, we’re going shopping.”

“Did you just make a ‘Mean Girl’ reference? Oh my god, you totally did! The Jackson Whittemoore has finally shown his true nerd colors, I think I might tear up a bit.” Stiles teases his friend while Jackson just ignores him and drags Stiles to his Porsche. “Also how do you know I even want to go shopping with you, isn’t that Lydia’s thing?”

“God, I can’t believe I actually hang out with you. It’s like loosing brain cells. Remind me again why we’re friends?” Jackson grumbled as he started up his Porsche and drove them out of the campus parking lot.

Sending off a quick text to Derek, telling him he’s going to be home late because Jackson is kidnapping him Stiles answers, “Because we totally bonded in Sophomore year when we got stuck in that cabin together.”

“Oh right. Good times.”

“Uh-huh. So why are you kidnapping me again?”

“Stiles, what happens in three days?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Nothing important that’s for sure, and as far as I can remember it isn’t any national holiday unless it’s-oh sit.”

Jackson just gave him a hum, “Yup, heat week.”

Stiles groaned and slouched in his seat. To say he hated Heat week was an understatement, Stiles _loathed_ when his heat came around. It was always the worst time of the year because he would lock himself in his room and loose control of his body, suppressants didn’t help and his special dildo collection could only get him off in so many ways. Plus, after the whole thing he felt like utter shit and would lay in bed for another day because his body felt like it had gone through the grinder and then was thrown into the oven for a month. Jackson was the only one who could understand his pain since he was also an Omega.

That had been a shock to Stiles.

Back then when Stiles and Jackson had hated one another, Jackson had made fun of Stiles when he presented early and came back a week later after his fist heat as the towns newly presented Omega. It didn’t help that he was thirteen which was extremely early for presenting since that only happen at the age of sixteen to eighteen, and everyone knew him as the spastic only son of the Sheriff. That didn’t stop Alpha’s from trying to court Stiles-some even came from two counties away just to court him-and half of the time Stiles was never sure if it was just a prank or they were being genuine. Jackson had made everything worse by making fun of Stiles and calling him names for presenting early. But then Sophmore year had come around and in the middle of a lacrosse game Jackson had presented. That night had been a mess, since half their team was made up of Beta’s and Alpha’s it was like a fish bleeding in the middle of a shark tank. All the Alpha’s were on Jackson in a blink of an eye. Stiles never knew what made him do it-hell not even now could he explain why he’d done it, Jackson had been the bane of his existence for so long and he could have taken this moment to make fun of the teenager and rejoice. Instead it was like Stiles lost control of his body because one moment he was sitting on the bench, the next he was pulling out the pepper spray his dad had gotten him and was hitting anyone in the face who even dared to get near Jackson. He helped the writhing Omega off the ground and ran them both to Jackson’s Porsche before driving them away from he school.

Jackson had given him instructions to a secluded cabin his parents had and like that Stiles found himself stuck with Jackson during the newly present Omega’s heat. Neither of them talked about what happened during that week, at least not with anyone else. It was still considered taboo for some for Omega’s to be in a relationship with one another, but the moment they had the cabin locked Jackson had pleaded for Stiles to help him through his heat.

Stiles could have said no. He could have left Jackson alone in that cabin and drove away, he could have left him to deal with his heat alone. But Stiles wasn’t a cruel person and he knew what it was like going through heat alone. People always dusted it off like it was nothing to be whining about, but they didn’t know the pain, they didn’t understand what it was like to loose your mind completely to the heat and to scream for any form of relief no matter who it came from. Heat wasn’t fun alone. Going through heat was a circle of hell in it’s own form, which was why even for some mated couples the Omega refused to do it with their mate and would endure it alone. So Stiles helped Jackson; they fucked and held to one another like the world was going to end and when it was over they showered the sweat away and spent three days rebuilding their friendship. Jackson had been so afraid of his parents throwing him out since they always thought he would present as an Alpha, he cried against Stiles shoulder how he just _knew_ they were going to hate him how he was going to be a laughing stock when he came back to school. But that didn’t go on for long since Stiles had slapped him in the face and then ripped him a new one.

See the thing is, people always underestimate the Omega. They always underestimate them because they think they are weak and meant for childbearing, but they’re not. They’re strong and could kill someone just the same way as an Alpha could. They weren’t riddled with their emotions, Omega’s could lock that shit up so tight you wouldn’t know if they were faking it if it was happening right in front of you. Stiles explained to Jackson that even though he was an Omega he was still the captain of the lacrosse team, had won them state for two straight years, and if anyone tried to say other whys he could beat their ass the same way he’d done it to the dickbag that made Danny cried.

The next time Jackson and Stiles showed up at school it was like the two of them had been best friends for life. Even Scott couldn’t figure out what was going on, especially when Jackson dragged Stiles over to his table and demanded the lacrosse guys sitting next to him move or else. Stiles barely held in his laughter at the shock on their faces and the fear when Jackson had growled at them. He made Lydia look like a kitten.

“Fucking hell, I hate heat week.” Stiles whined, scrubbing his face with his hands.

“Me too. Now lets go stock up and you are going to tell me what you’re planning on doing for your heat.” Jackson sympathised, patting Stiles back as he parked and then got out of the car.

Stiles followed Jackson into the mall, not really caring to glance around as his mind was still stuck on the fact that his heat was coming up soon. So lost in thought he hadn’t noticed where Jackson was leading him, nor did he hear what the other Omega had said until Jackson was pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Stiles. Did you just hear me?”

“Huh?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Idiot. I was asking what your plans were this time for heat.”

“What do you mean, my plans? Also,” Stiles glanced around, blushing when he realized they were in Victoria Secret-the male Omega section. “What are we doing here?!”

“Incase you’ve forgotten, I remember you saying you were dating a hunky Alpha, who was also a nerd. Unless that was one massive hallucination we had together and you’re not dating an Alpha _werewolf_.” Jackson pointed out, picking up a red lace underwear to inspect.

Stiles froze. He felt his entire body freeze up and the floor beneath his feet slip away. It was like a scene in movies where the character has just been caught and the whole place goes dizzy from the shock. Except it wasn’t a movie and he’s a hundred percent sure Jackson just outed that Derek was a werewolf.

“How!”

Immediately, Jackson whipped his head around and his eyes flashed _yellow_.

“You-when! Why didn’t you tell me? Does anyone else know?” Stiles sputtered. A part of him relaxed at the knowledge that Jackson was a werewolf too and wasn’t a crazy hunter like Allison.

“Remember when Danny took me on vacation to meet his family in Hawaii? Yeah, well apparently taking a midnight stroll on a full moon isn’t quit the best idea.” Jackson explained, tossing the underwear he was looking at down so he could face Stiles fully. “And…no, before it was just Danny that knew. Now you know too.”

“How are you so sure I knew? What if Derek was hiding it from me?” Stiles countered.

Jackson snorted, “Please, with the way he was constantly scent marking you and you were just ok with it, I knew. Plus you were with his family on the full moon so it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“Oh, well then I guess Allison must have known earlier too then.” Stiles frowned and turned his attention to the soft grey briefs in his hand.

Immediatly, Jackson’s face turned to one of confusion as he said, “Why would Allison know? She’s not a werewolf.”

That had Stiles shocked, “Wait. So then you don’t know that apparently all of Allison’s family is a bunch of psychotic werewolf hunters?”

This time it was Jackson yelling, “What! Is that why you’ve been avoiding her? I knew something was up, but Scott just kept playing it off that you were spending time with Derek.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-ok, so yeah. Apparently, Allison isn’t as sweet and innocent as we thought she was.”

Jackson grabs Stiles arm and pulls him closer, staring him in the eyes he growls, “Stiles. What. Did. She. Do.”

So Stiles tells him, he tells Jackson everything. From meeting Derek to Allison’s betrayal and then to present day. He doesn’t skip out on anything-except for the parts in which Stiles was having sex he really doesn’t feel like telling Jackson about that. Stiles feels himself want to tear up and cry when he explains how Allison had lured him into the room and then assaulted him, but he doesn’t, instead he locks away his emotions until his voice sounds like a hollowed out computer as he tells Jackson everything. It’s insane, they’re in the back of a Victoria Secret store and here Stiles is bleeding his heart out to his closest friend.

“She shouldn’t have done that.” Was the first thing Jackson said when Stiles finished.

Stiles is shocked that that’s the first thing the Omega says, he thought Jackson would have jumped up and immediately gone to rip Derek a new one but instead he focuses on Allison.

“Jackson, she probably didn’t even-“

“Bullshit! Bull-fucking-shit! When Scott and her hooked up we were all happy for him, Allison was just as sweet like Scott but had more brains to her. I remember when you told her about you-know-who and that wasn’t easy for you, Stiles you had to go through years of therapy after what that dickbag did to you. I was there! I remember the fucking pain you went through and how much tried to hide it.” Jackson hissed, “She should have known better than to fucking do that, I don’t care if she was ‘protecting’ you. That’s fucked up. Derek had at least the fucking balls to make up for his shitty behavior, he didn’t try to pass it off as anything else and the moment you said you weren’t comfortable he pulled off.”

Silent, all Stiles can do is just nod his head. A part of him wants to itch at the scars on his chest, wants to rub his skin red and raw but knows it’s just the anxiety creeping into his mind.

“I’m kind of hungry.” Stiles mutters, rubbing at his wrist like he can feel the phantom cuffs around them again.

Almost like Jackson can see what’s going through Stiles head, he nods and leads them out of the store and to the food court. He corals Stiles into sitting at a table before disappearing to get them food, not that Stiles is going to explain, he already feels like he’s been through the grinder right about now. His whole body feels lethargic and stuttering as he wraps his arms around himself and tries to get his mind off of darker things. When Jackson comes back it’s with greasy burgers and fries, and niether of them speak as they eat the entire meal. When he was full, Stiles felt himself in a better mood and was happy to talk more about his relationship with the Hale’s and Derek to Jackson. The Omega wasn’t too happy about the idea of Stiles suddenly being mated to an Alpha werewolf but didn’t fight it.

“So who’s your pack Alpha?” Stiles asked, munching on the last of the fries Jackson didn’t eat.

“I don’t have an Alpha.”

Stiles choked on a fry and then looked up at Jackson with wide eyes, “Dude! You know the leading cause for werewolves going feral and attacking people is because they go omega.” Stiles sputtered, trying to keep his voice low so he wasn’t screaming about werewolves at the top of his lungs.

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and looked like a petulant child as he stated, “I don’t need an Alpha, I’m perfectly-Ow! What was that for!”

“For being an idiot. After this you are coming to my apartment and talking to Derek, I am not having my best friend get killed by hunters for his own stupidity.”

“Whatever. Anyways you still didn’t answer my first question; are you planning on spending your heat with Derek or not?” Jackson poked.

“Uuuh…” Stiles hadn’t really thought about that. It’s not that he didn’t want to, it’s that his life after finding out werewolves are real had suddenly turned into a midnight special and he had no clue how to adjust to certain normal life things. Like his heat. He hadn’t really thought about spending it with Derek but now that he took the moment too Stiles couldn’t help but blush a little. Derek would do whatever it took to make Stiles feel comfortable and satisfied during his heat, Stiles was sure of that and since Stiles had never spent his heat with anyone before this would be a first.

“Maybe. I should talk to him first about it, cause it will be my first time with someone. You know?”

Jackson nodded his head, “Trust me, I know. It took me three years before I trusted Danny to join me during my heat.”

“Yeah, especially because you turn into a whining bitch.” Stiles teased, jumping away when Jackson punched his arm. He laughed at the redness on the other’s cheeks and then pushed Jackson in the direction to the store the blond was dragging him to.

They spent two hours walking between different stores and trying on new clothes. Jackson was adamant that Stiles needed a wardrobe change and proceeded to dress Stile sup like he was some Barbie doll for the blond to play with. Usually, Stiles would put up a fight whenever Jackson-or sometimes Lydia-tries to find new clothes for him to wear, but right now he couldn’t be bothered to fight since Jackson wasn’t trying to make him feel like the guy was waisting thousands of dollars on new clothes. Stiles hated when people tried to treat him a charity case, and Jackson knew this, he also knew that Stiles’ fashion taste was like he’d gone to steal clothes from a frat house and would argue he needed new pants and a shirt once in a while. When they drove back to Stiles apartment it was to listening to classic rock and singing along-well Stiles was singing, Jackson needed a push before he joined in on the singing. Stiles knew Jackson would pretend to hate it but he knew he was also a liar.

Stepping into his apartment, Stiles yawned after the long day he had and tossed the bags onto the ground. Jackson flopped down onto the couch and watched Stiles put the bags away, before kicking his feet up onto the table and turned on the tv. Stiles joined him after a few minutes, being annoying, Stiles laid against Jackson’s side so he could cuddle his friend. Sticking his tongue out when Jackson pretended he was annoyed with him.

Derek comes home not long after and doesn’t even bat an eyelash when he sees the two of them. The Alpha isn’t wearing his usual dark clothes and leather jacket get up either, instead today he’s wearing black slacks with a white button up t-shirt along with a tie, he’s got a brown leather messenger bag slung over his shoulder and some rolled up poser paper in his arms. He looks good-sexy even. His heir is gelled back and he looks like a secretary wet dream.

“Hey, what were you up to today?” Stiles asks, wetting his lips when he watches the pants stretch around Derek’s thighs as he walks.

“I had a meeting with some project managers and wanted to lay out some blue prints that I drew for them. We’re trying to make a new design for the library downtown since it’s been falling apart for a while.” The Alpha responds, leaning over the couch to press a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

The words fly out of Stiles brain when he watches Derek’s ass as he walks down the hallway, “Sounds like fun.” He chokes.

Jackson snickers next to him and Stiles sends a glare his way, before sitting up to punch Jackson’s shoulder. He waits until Derek has set his stuff down before dropping the werewolf bomb on him.

“So, Jackson’s a werewolf.”

Derek doesn’t even blink, “I know.”

“Oh.” He deflates a little, “Well then I guess you already know that he’s also an omega?”

That gets Derek’s attention, “You’re not in a pack?”

Immediately Jackson looks thrown off and looks about ready to bolt. “No. The asshat that bit me ran off before he could explain that I apparently got lycanthropy STD. And I’ve been doing just fine without a pack.” He sneers.

“Show me then. I want you to shift partially.”

Huffing, Jackson closes his eyes as he begins to concentrate. But after a minute of nothing happening the Omega growls and is suddenly jumping up, his eyes flash yellow but instead of just growing some fangs and claws he Beta shifts and lunges towards Stiles. Derek roars and flashes his red eyes at Jackson, stepping between Stiles and the other werewolf as a protective shield. In an instant Jackson is on the ground no longer shifted and whines when Derek growls at him to settle down.

“Whoa.” Stiles breathes. “How did you do that?”

“I’m the Alpha.” Derek smirks.

And yup! Ok. Stiles and Stiles Jr. are going to have to take a little detour to the bathroom. Because the cocky little grin, the show of dominance and protectiveness have Stiles dick stringing in his pants now. Derek’s smirk grows wider and he gives Stiles a wink-a wink! The cocky bastard. Before turning to look at Jackson again, Derek bends down so he’s eye level with the werewolf and then speaks.

“I understand you want independence, Jackson. You’re a strong person and an even stronger wolf. But wolves are pack animals and if you let yourself follow down this road of being a lone wolf it won’t end well for you. How about we try a trial period; one week and I’ll help you control your shift and anything else you have problems with. And by the end if you don’t want join my pack that’s ok, I won’t force you. But if you do, then I’ll be expecting to see you around a lot more, especially on the full moons.” Derek’s voice was direct and held no room for argument. “I’m sure my family would love to have another addition to it and I know Stiles would be happier to know his friend wasn’t in danger.”

“Fine.” Jackson looked defiant, like he was ready to pop a claw and slash at Derek for bossing him around but he also looked scared of himself. “But I better not have to run around naked.”

Derek smiles and helps Jackson up from the ground and then surprises them both by pulling him into a hug. Jackson looks shocked for a moment before his wolf instincts kick in and he’s hugging Derek back, the scent of an Alpha calming his wolf down. Stiles smiles at them both and is about to walk away only both the wolves decide to drag him into the hug.

“I thought this was pack cuddles only.” Stiles argued as he was squished between the wolves.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “You are pack, idiot.”

“Oh.”

Derek’s chuckle ghost against his neck and sends a shiver down Stiles back, his cheeks heating up from the warm breath.

“Alright, well this has been fun. But I can smell Stiles’ arousal from a mile away and as cute of a couple as I think you both are, I’m not really into voyeurism so bye!” Jackson states as he leaves the apartment. Stiles rolls his eyes at his friends antics, before turning around to pull Derek back into a hug.

“You ok?” Derek asks, pressing his nose against Stiles neck to inhale his scent. And Stiles can’t help but love how concerned and caring his Alpha is.

Nodding his head, Stiles answers, “A little worn out but I’m fine. Come on, there’s some left over pizza in the fridge and I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” He teases, pulling Derek with him towards the kitchen.

Derek doesn’t fight him, and the Alpha gladly follows Stiles into the kitchen where they are quick in reheating up the pizza slices. Avoiding the table, Stiles plops down on the couch again waiting for Derek to sit down so he can throw his feet up on the man’s lap. Derek snorts and rolls his eyes but Stiles can tell he’s quietly pleased. Now Stiles is the one rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to the TV where Derek is flipping through the channels.

“So.” Stiles started, scratching at his wrist and keeping his eyes straight so he didn’t have to look at Derek. “My heat’s coming up in a few days.”

With a click the TV was shut off.

_Fuck_

Derek turned his full attention to Stiles, “Do you want me to grab you some stuff for it? I can make sure to stock up before I leave.”

Now that had Stiles attention, “Leave?”

The Alpha nodded his head, “I know some Omega’s don’t like sharing their heats with anybody, or their Alpha. And we haven’t know each other long enough for you to probably feel comfortable with my presence being there, so I can leave to stay with my parents while you’re in heat. I won’t get upset about it.”

Smiling, Stiles shook his head, pulling his feet off of Derek’s lap so he could sit up and drag Derek’s shirt closer to him. Pressing a kiss to the wolf’s lips, Stiles told the older man, “I was actually hoping you would stay and help me _through_ my heat. But if you want to go to your parents I can understand.”

Derek looked frozen, his face shifting through a mixture of emotions before settling on something soft, “You really want me to stay throughout your heat? Are you sure?”

Nodding his head, Stiles dragged Derek in for another kiss, “Yes, dummy. I trust you. You’ve been nothing but patient with me and I feel like this is something I really want to try with you. Now, are _you_ sure you want to-“

“Yes.”

Stiles snorted at the Alpha’s enthusiasm. “Ok cool. Cause, not going to lie, but I probably was going to act like a baby if you said no. I’m told I can be really whiny when I’m close to my heat.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, “You mean you get whinier than you already are?”

Stiles punched the man’s shoulder and pouted for the rest of the evening. Well, that is until Derek bought him ice cream and kissed him in apology. It was definitely a good apology in Stiles opinion.

____________________________________

The days leading up to Stiles heat are slow going, almost agonizing with how much Stiles can barrenly contain his own nerves. Part of him is excited to share his heat with someone for the first time and the other part of him is anxious to share his heat with anyone. He’s heard horror stories of Omega’s being persuaded into doing things they would never do outside of their heat, Alpha’s filming them doing deplorable things or inviting over ‘friends’ to all join in on a gang bang with the Omega. It made Stiles’ stomach churn and the urge to vomit rise up inside of him until he pushed it back down and changed his thoughts. Both Laura and Robert assured him that Derek was the nicest Alpha there was and wouldn’t do anything to harm a single hair on Stiles head during his heat which helped a little. He knew it was a bit hysterical to be asking them about it but he was nervous ok, it was his first time sharing his heat with anyone and he wasn’t about to add it to the list of dramatic experiences in his life. But then he would come home from classes and find Derek cooking them dinner or lunch, he’d make Stiles some calming tea or hot chocolate when Stiles was getting nervous and he found the pantries stocked with all sorts of fatty foods for Stiles to eat during his heat. Which was wonderful because Stiles was starting to feel the effects of his oncoming heat and was eating like a starving cow, Jackson teased him about it during lunch when Stiles went through four Tupperware’s of food and snatched a few fruits from Lydia and Danny’s hands when they offered it. He simply glared at the other Omega unable to speak as he had a large bite of banana in his mouth.

Allison still hadn’t spoken to him much but they seemed to be at a silent agreement to act normal around one another during class. The less the others knew the better for everyone else. Jackson stuck to Stiles side like a bug trapped in honey and his lessens on control with Derek had to be quick since Stiles’ heat was right around the corner. But Stiles could tell-and was very pleased-to see the two of them forming a fast friendship. Derek was patient and helped Jackson when the werewolf would get too frustrated and the first time Jackson had been able to shift without getting angry all three of them had gone out for ice cream. Jackson hadn’t stopped acting so smug about it during the rest of their time together.

It was on day two when the first symptoms of heat started to flare, Stiles was eating lunch again with everyone before he was keeling over when he felt his abdomen ache with incredible pain. Jackson was in his feet immediately helped Stiles up and too his car, and when their friends asked he waved them off telling them it was just heat flare ups. Stiles can feel his body starting to burn up and sweat dripping from his pores as Jackson helps him into his Jeep, he knows Stiles is picky about letting anyone drive his baby but at the moment Stiles could careless who was driving.

“Jax’s? Where we going?” Stiles mumbles as he feels another flare up hit his body, causing him to curl up into himself. “S’ hot.”

“I know, I know. But just give me a few more minutes and you’ll be home safe. I need to call Derek real quickly so he knows your heat is starting.” Jackson tells Stiles, who only hears a part of what the man is saying but his ears latch onto ‘Derek’.

“Der’k.” He mutters, pressing his nose against his skin as if he can catch a whiff of the Alpha’s scent on his skin.

“Hey, Derek, just thought you should know Stiles is going into heat.” Jackson says over the phone, Stiles has his eyes closed now but even he can hear Derek’s worried voice through the device. “Don’t start freaking out! He’s just having some heat flares right now, they hurt like a bitch but they’ll be over in a bit and then it will be a couple hours before his heat truly hits. Make sure he drinks a lot of water before anything else happens and maybe eats a protein bar or something.”

Stiles stops listening after that, wishing more than anything for Derek to already be there to wrap his arms around Stiles and hold him. He whines when another contraction happens and it feels like someone dumped a bucket of sweat onto of him. His clothes feel like they’re drowning him right about now and he can’t help the pitiful whine that leaves his throat when he feels Jackson run his fingers through his hair and murmur soft words. It feels nice for about five minutes until he feels himself desperately whining for his Alpha. He hears Jackson try to quiet him again-though it only settles him for a it-until they’re finally pulling into his apartments drive way. He doesn’t even realize what’s happening next until the car door is flung open and suddenly Derek is right there. The Alpha looks wild and his eyes are red as he unbuckles Stiles and carries him out of the car.

“Der.” Stiles whines pitifully, rubbing his face against the Alpha’s chest. “Your wolf’s showing.”

He hears what sounds like a huff of a laugh come out of Derek, before the wolf is nuzzling his hair a few puffs of warm breath to scent him. Jackson scoffs and Stiles hears him whine about the two of them being gross before walking away to call Danny to pick him up. Stiles must have dozed off after that because the next time he wakes up he’s lying on his bed with a blanket thrown over him, and he’s only wearing his boxers. His body twitches and cries when he sits up and he makes a noise when he feels the wet spot between his legs. Grumbling to himself, Stiles changes his clothes grabbing one of Derek’s shirts off the floor and a pair of sweatpants to pull on.

When he walks out of his room he finds Derek sitting on the sofa with a book untouched on his lap, as the Alpha stares straightforward like he’s deep in thought. Derek’s so lost in thought he doesn’t even notice Stiles approaching him until the Omega settles down on the couch next to him. Derek twitches like he’s about to jump up on his feet and snarl at anything that moves, but when his eyes lock onto Stiles he melts.

“Hey.” The Alpha says softly, dragging Stiles closer until their bodies are flushed against one another.

“Hey, big guy, get lost in your head or something?” Stiles teases, though it feels half hearted as he presses himself against Derek as close as possible.

“Just making sure I have everything prepared for you when your heat hits.” Derek smiles, wrapping his arms tighter around Stiles as he presses a kiss to Stiles forehead. “You feeling any better? You were out cold when I helped you to bed.”

Nodding his head, Stiles says, “Much better, for a minute I thought I was dying earlier. Ugh, I hate heats. It always makes me feel like my body’s trying to kill itself.” He grumbles the last part, “But I feel better now. Maybe a little hungry too.”

The Alpha is up on his feet like a shot as he goes to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich for Stiles. Stiles can’t help but snort a little at how quickly Derek moves to make a him food but his stomach growls in defense of his hunger. When Derek comes back Stiles presses a kiss to the man’s cheek before attacking the sandwich with his mouth, moaning when the flavor hits his tongue. Derek snorts right next to him and Stiles slaps his arm weakly. They spend the next moment eating a late lunch while Derek has Stiles chug two bottles of water before cleaning up and moving them back to the bedroom. They spend sometime in each other’s silence while waiting for his heat to fully heat, Stile spicks up a book and tries to read it but he can’t really focus on the words in front of him. So after a bit he gives up and tosses the book back onto his desk before sliding back onto the bed where Derek is laying with his own book.

If Stiles had known dating a werewolf would equal getting a walking heater he would have done so sooner, because man Derek was warm as hell. Not overly warm to the point he started sweating bullets, but it was the kind of warmth you felt while wearing your favorite sweater in winter. Stiles huffed at himself, he knew his heat was going to hit soon because he usually never thought such sappy things while he was cuddling with Derek. Ok, that was a bit of a lie. He totally thought of sappy things when he was cuddling Derek. Sue him! He liked Derek and the Alpha made him feel safe and comfortable. Stiles loved it when he could just be his spastic, loud self around Derek and the Alpha never found it annoying which was so nice. His past boyfriends he knew found his loudness to be annoying-in bed not so much, outside of bed however they always told him to shut up or tried to find ways to get him to shut up. They wanted some docile Omega that would wait for them hand and foot, they always wanted to come back from class to have a good fuck and then expected Stiles to cook for them like he was their mother or something. He’s pretty the one guy he dated, Ash, really did want him to be his mother because the guy always expected Stiles to clean up after him, do his laundry and other stuff Stiles would never do for anyone but himself. Ugh, some of these guys at college were just plain ridiculous. No wonder half of them only dated for about a week before the other person dropped them like a hot potato.

Maybe it was because Derek was older that he was different, Stiles thought to himself. He never expected Stiles to cook or clean up after them, in fact it was more of a two way street for their relationship. If Stiles cooked, Derek would clean up and do the dishes and vice verse. They both tried to do laundry together, and if Stiles was too busy with class Derek didn’t argue or huff instead he just told Stiles to keep studying and did the laundry himself. And Stiles knew that if Derek got busy with work and Stiles was home he’d do the laundry because Stiles wasn’t going to let a pile of dirty clothes pile up in their room. He learned that after his first year of college the hard way when he when three days wearing the same dirty clothes until Lydia had almost flayed him open with her knife. Stiles chuckled at the memory.

Derek shifted next to him and Stiles opened his eyes when he heard the man set his book down. Raising his eyebrows in question only got him a smirk and it wasn’t until Derek had Stiles rolling over onto his back and was kissing down his neck did he realize what the man was doing.

“Trying to seduce me, Mr. Hale.” Stiles teased, gasping when Derek’s teeth clamped against his throat and held it for a few seconds.

“Is it working?”

Stiles pressed his hips upwards where his very obvious erection could rub against Derek’s leg. “You tell me.”

Derek growled and pulled Stiles shirt off, “You’re such a tease, baby.”

Stiles went to laugh but instead groaned when he felt his heat slam into him, his whole body flared up and he felt the wet spot between his legs become utterly drenched with slick. “Fuck. Der.”

“I got you, love. No need to panic.” Derek hushed softly, helping Stiles out of the rest of his clothes while the Omega whined and squirmed from the uncomfortable wetness between his legs. “I’ve got you, love.”

Those were the last words Stiles heard clearly before his head was filled with fog.

_____________________________________________

It had only been two days of Stiles heat passing by before there was a moment when it settled and he could think clearly. Derek rolled off of him as he was lying on top of Stiles like a werewolf blanket and Stiles groaned when he spread his legs open and felt the sticky mixture of cum and slick between his legs. He heard Derek shuffling behind him before the sound of the sink turning in had Stiles rolling over onto his back, when Derek came back into the room it was with a wet rag in his hands. Settling between Stiles parted legs, the Alpha gently began the process of cleaning up the cum. Stiles was quiet has his brain caught up with his body, ignoring when his cock twitched with interest when Derek lifted it up so he could clean up the skin. When he was finished, Derek tossed the rag over to where they had the dirty laundry and pulled Stiles up into his arms. The wolf snuffled a bit against the mating mark on Stiles neck which had the Omega chuckling.

“My Alpha.” Stiles whispered softly, his hands running up and down the Alpha’s back in a soothing motion. “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me? I haven’t even done anything.” Derek snorted, leaning backwards so he could see Stiles face.

For a moment, Stiles was at a loss of what to say, it was hard for him to convey into words how much it meant to him that Derek had taken care of him. Derek was always there making sure Stiles was ok before moving to do anything, even when he was lost to the heat Derek had made sure to put Stiles health and well being above everything else. The Alpha could have just ignore it all and fucked Stiles within an inch of his life, but instead the wolf made sure Stiles ate and was fed. The sex was amazing, don’t get him wrong. Stiles can’t remember the last time an Alpha had gotten him off in so many creative ways, but fuck Derek was practically an expert on making Stiles feel like his nerves were on fire.

Instead of answering, Stiles shrugged and pressed a filthy kiss to Derek’s mouth. “I’m hungry, make me some food?” He smirked.

Derek huffed a laugh, “Anything for my, Omega.”

The word Omega had Stiles shuddering a little, leaning in again to press an open kiss to the wolf’s throat. Shifting backwards and grinning impishly when Derek let out a soft growl. Stiles couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of him when Derek looked torn between making him food or throwing Stiles back down on the bed and fucking him again. Eventually, food won out and Stiles was in the midst of pulling on some sweats as he heard Derek shuffling around in the kitchen.

It was at the sound of glass shattering that the moment was broken. Derek roared so loud it shook the whole apartment but was silenced by the sound of a gun going off. Stiles jumped into action at that, grabbing his baseball bat he kept safely in his room he ran out towards the kitchen to see what the hell was going on. He got a good swing in, smashing the back of the intruders head in before freezing when he saw a gun pointed at his face.

“Freeze, little bitch.” Kate grinned wickedly at him. “Drop the bat or I’ll put the mutt out of his misery.”

Teeth clenching to stop himself from saying anything that might get himself shot, Stiles let the bat drop to the ground. Holding up his hands to show he wasn’t going to attack.

“Good boy.” Kate smirked.

Glancing around, Stiles took note that besides the gun he had clobbered there were three other people in the room. Chris being one of them, the other’s looked like back alley thugs you could pay to follow you around and attack innocent people.

“So what is it now? Have you decided to upgrade from sexual assault to breaking and entering. And here I thought you were supposed to be the good guys.” He sneered, his eyes falling down to where Derek was lying on the ground, two rifles were aimed down at him while the werewolf snarled and struggled to get up.

“We are the good guys, or else we wouldn’t be here.” Chris argued.

“Oh, I see. You’re just here to kill us then? Didn’t know Allison’s dad was a murderer.”

Kate rolled her eyes, pulling her gun away to show she didn’t see Stiles as a threat. “Oh sweetie, we’re not here to hurt you. We just want to _help_ you.”

Stiles did not like the way she worded that. “What did you do to Derek. He hasn’t hurt anyone so I don’t see how you can use your code to come in here and kill him.”

“Relax. It’s a slow acting poison which means we’ve got time for you to come to your senses. But its also a heavy duty kind of wolfsbane that’ll kill him without the cure.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Kate.

“Stiles, you don’t have to be with him. Come with us peacefully and we’ll let Derek live, we can fix you. Werewolves are an abomination, they shouldn’t be alive which is why we have the code. We’re here to help.” Chris told him, taking a step forward as if to lay a gentle hand on Stiles shoulder only for Stiles to flinch away from him. “Look at what he’s done to you already.”

Stiles looked down at his chest; there were bruises and some bite marks sure. But he was in heat and he wanted them, asked for Derek to do that. And he knew what he was asking for especially since Derek had super human strength and could break Stiles’ bones if he wasn’t careful. Grounding his teeth, Stiles grounded out, “If you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of in the middle of my heat, jackass. Derek knows this, my friends know this. I asked for him to do this because I like it, so don’t try and use _this_ as some kind of abuse victim write off.”

Kate scoffed, “He’s too far gone on the mutt, we should just kill him and then take Stiles. It’ll help with the process.”

“No!” Stiles snarled, “If you fucking lay a hand on Derek I’ll fucking tear you to pieces.”

“Oh, such a bite! I do love it when they fight back, Chris.” Kate looked delighted as if Christmas had come early.

Thinking quickly, Stiles looked down at where Derek was staring up at him from the ground. He looked so pale and healthy compared to earlier when he looked like he could run around the whole state without breaking a sweat. Swallowing, Stiles spoke again.

“If you give him the antidote or whatever he needs so he doesn’t die, I’ll come with you. But I swear to God, if you hurt him or even kill him I’ll put up a fucking fight.”

“Oh sweetie, you’re really not in the position to make demands.” Kate laughed, stepping over Derek’s body to kick the wolf back down. “What are _you_ going to do? Huh? You a helpless little-“

“That’s enough.” Chris snapped, Kate pouted at her brother. “Kate, give Derek he bullet. And then we’re leaving.”

The hunter approached Stiles and held out a pair of cuffs towards him. Glaring at the older man, Stiles held his wrist out and let them be cuffed before being dragged out of his own house by the assholes. He took one last glance at where Derek was still watching him, the wolf looked like he was pleading for Stiles to come back. But he couldn’t. It was true. Stiles didn’t have any training in this kind of situation, and he was pretty sure he couldn’t take on four hunters at once. He mouthed ‘Sorry’ to Derek before turning his head away when one of the hunters pushed his head down so he could get into the van. Stiles stared back at the house, his heart clenching at the thought of how much this was going to break Derek. A part of him knew it was only going to be a matter of minutes until the Hale’s found out and then they were going to be after the Argent’s for blood. He just hoped it was going to be before Stiles got himself killed for opening his mouth too much. Kate came back down the steps looking giddy as she sat in the back of the van with Stiles. The men shut the door and all Stiles could think to himself was, _‘God, I hope I made the right choice.’_

“We’re going to have so much fun, sweetheart.” Kate laughed in his ear before hitting him with the but of her gun and knocking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!
> 
> Come say hi on my curious cat!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/knotthewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fic was going to be about serial killer Derek and how Stiles got swept into his life after a one night stand, but then I read 'Don't Feed the Wildlife' by Okamisn and changed it. 
> 
> Maybe I'll go back to the original plan for this story but not now. Anyways, Happy Halloween!


End file.
